Tempt Me at Twilight
by Ch4rming R0se
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: "Pode dizer que é um bom homem, Edward?" – "Não. No conto de fadas que mencionou, eu provavelmente seria o vilão. Mas é possível que o vilão a trate melhor do que o príncipe teria tratado."
1. 0 Introdução

_Tempt Me at Twilight/Tentação ao pôr do Sol, _por Lisa Kleypas

_Adaptação por mim (como vivo mudando de nick não vou nem colocar o atual aqui, rs)_

_Personagens da autoria de Stephenie Meyer – e alguns mantidos da obra original._

INTRODUÇÃO

.

Isabella Swan está em Londres para sua terceira temporada de eventos sociais. Como nos dois anos anteriores, ela se hospedou com a família no hotel Masen. E, como nos dois anos anteriores, tudo indica que retornará a Hampshire sem ter encontrado um pretendente com quem se casar.

Apesar de ser extremamente bonita e gentil, Isabella tem duas grandes desvantagens em relação às outras moças: sua inteligência deixa muitos homens acuados e o fato de vir de uma família tão pouco convencional faz com que os melhores partidos nem sequer a abordem.

Mas o destino a coloca no caminho de Edward Masen, um homem de passado triste, que venceu na vida por conta própria e aprendeu a encarar tudo como um negócio. O dono do hotel não ama ninguém, confia em poucos e manipula todos. Porém, mesmo sendo tudo o que Bella nunca almejou, ela não pode negar o fascínio que sente por ele.

Quando Edward conhece Isabella, é tomado pelo desejo. Ele imediatamente tem a certeza de que a jovem será sua – e, para o bem ou para o mal, não mede esforços para que isso aconteça.

Mas fascínio e desejo não serão suficientes para construir sua história, sobretudo quando uma traição põe em jogo as bases do relacionamento. Agora, é entre quatro paredes que eles tentarão resolver problemas e anular diferenças, num romance sensual em que seu futuro juntos pode mudar a cada toque, cada encontro, cada descoberta.

.

_Um prazer enorme para mim adaptar esse livro apaixonante, envolvente, pirante e... Já disse apaixonante?_

_Não se derreter por esse Edward, vai ser impossível pessoal, isso garanto. _

_A história é envolvente, a autora escreve super bem e me conquistou completamente, acho que conquistará vocês também!_

_Então, vamos embarcar juntos? Espero só um sinal de leitores para postar o primeiro capitulo!_

_Beijoss_


	2. 01

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO**

**1**

_Londres_

_Hotel Masen_

_Maio de 1852_

As chances de Isabella Marie Swan conseguir um casamento satisfatório estavam prestes a ser arruinadas – e tudo por causa de um _furão_.

Infelizmente ela havia perseguido Dodger por metade do hotel antes de se dar conta de que o bicho, como era de sua natureza, seguia em zigue-zague.

– Dodger – chamou Bella em desespero. – Volte. Eu lhe darei um biscoito. Ou uma das minhas fitas de cabelo, qualquer coisa! Ah, eu vou transformá-lo em uma echarpe...

Isabella jurou que, assim que capturasse o animal de estimação da irmã, avisaria à gerência do hotel que Angela abrigava criaturas selvagens na suíte da família, o que com toda a certeza contrariava as normas do estabelecimento. É claro que isso poderia resultar na expulsão de todo o clã Swan das instalações.

Mas, no momento, ela não estava se importando com isso. Dodger roubara uma carta de amor que lhe fora enviada por Jacob Black, e nada no mundo era mais importante do que recuperá-la. Só faltava Dodger deixar aquela maldita carta em algum lugar público onde fosse descoberta.

E Bella perderia para sempre a chance de se casar com um jovem respeitável e maravilhoso.

Dodger disparou pelos corredores luxuosos do hotel Masen em movimentos sinuosos, longe do alcance de Isabella. A carta estava nas longas presas dianteiras do animal. Enquanto corria atrás dele, Isabella rezava para não ser vista. Não importava que o hotel fosse bastante conceituado: uma jovem respeitável _jamais_ deveria sair sozinha de sua suíte. Porém, a Srta. Hale, sua acompanhante, ainda estava na cama. E Angela fora dar um passeio bem cedo com Alice, a irmã mais velha.

– Você vai me pagar por isso, Dodger!

O animal travesso achava que tudo no mundo fora criado para diverti-lo. Não havia cesto ou recipiente que ele deixasse de remexer ou virar de cabeça para baixo, nem meias, pentes ou lenços que lhe passassem despercebidos.

Dodger roubava pertences pessoais e os deixava em pilhas sob cadeiras e sofás, tirava soneca nas gavetas de roupas limpas e, pior de tudo, era tão divertido em suas estrepolias que toda a família Swan estava sempre relevando seu comportamento.

Quando Isabella reclamava das traquinagens do furão, Angela sempre se desculpava prometendo que ele não voltaria a agir daquele jeito, e parecia sinceramente surpresa quando Dodger não dava ouvidos a seus sermões rigorosos. Mas como amava muito a irmã caçula, tentara conviver com aquele mascote tão inoportuno.

Dessa vez, porém, Dodger fora longe demais.

O furão parou em um canto, olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ainda estava sendo perseguido e, em sua empolgação, fez uma pequena dança da guerra, uma série de saltos laterais que exprimiam pura alegria. Mesmo naquele momento, quando queria assassiná-lo, Bella não conseguia deixar de reconhecer que ele era adorável.

– Ainda assim você vai morrer – disse-lhe, aproximando-se da forma menos ameaçadora possível. – Entregue-me a carta, Dodger.

O furão atravessou correndo as colunas de um fosso de ventilação que espalhava sua luz por três andares até o mezanino. Com raiva, Bella se perguntou até onde precisaria persegui-lo. Ele podia ir bem longe, e Masen era uma construção imensa, que ocupava cinco quarteirões inteiros no bairro dos teatros.

– _Isso_ – balbuciou ela baixinho – é o que acontece quando se faz parte da família Swan. Transtornos... animais selvagens... incêndios... maldições... escândalos...

Isabella amava muito sua família, mas também sonhava com uma vida tranquila, normal, o que não parecia possível para um Swan. Queria paz. Previsibilidade.

Dodger atravessou a entrada dos escritórios do Sr. Brimbley, o supervisor do terceiro andar. Era um homem idoso com um bigode branco e farto, de pontas cuidadosamente enceradas. Como os Swan já haviam se hospedado no Masen muitas vezes, Isabella sabia que Brimbley relatava aos superiores todos os detalhes do que ocorria em seu andar. Se ele descobrisse o que ela estava procurando, confiscaria a carta – e o relacionamento de Bella com Jacob seria revelado. E o pai de Jacob, lorde Andover, nunca aprovaria aquela união se houvesse a mínima suspeita de comportamento inapropriado.

Isabella retomou o fôlego e se encostou na parede, enquanto Brimbley deixava seu escritório com dois funcionários do hotel.

– Vá direto à recepção. Imediatamente, Harkins – dizia. – Quero que investigue a questão relativa às cobranças feitas para o quarto do Sr. W. Ele costuma alegar que estão incorretas, ainda que, de fato, estejam certas. De agora em diante, acho que o melhor é fazer com que ele assine um recibo sempre que consumir algo.

– Sim, Sr. Brimbley.

Os três homens seguiram pelo corredor, afastando-se de Bella. Com cuidado, ela se esgueirou até a entrada dos escritórios e espiou pelo umbral. Os dois gabinetes interligados pareciam desocupados.

– _Dodger!_ – sussurrou ela com urgência e o viu esconder-se debaixo de uma cadeira. – Dodger, estou mandando você vir aqui!

O que, é claro, fez com que o animal desse mais pulinhos empolgados.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella atravessou a soleira. O escritório principal era espaçoso e mobiliado com uma escrivaninha imensa apinhada de livros contábeis e papéis. Uma poltrona estofada de couro bordô fora empurrada em direção à mesa, enquanto outra estava junto a uma lareira vazia com um console de mármore.

Dodger estava ao lado da escrivaninha, observando Isabella com olhos brilhantes. Os bigodes dele se contorciam sobre a cobiçada carta. Ele ficou bem quieto, sustentando o olhar de Bella enquanto ela se aproximava aos poucos.

– Isso mesmo – ela o tranquilizou, estendendo a mão lentamente. – Você é um bom garoto, um belo garoto... espere bem aí e eu vou pegar a carta, levá-lo de volta ao quarto e lhe dar... _Argh_!

No instante em que ela ia segurar a carta, Dodger deslizou sob a escrivaninha, levando-a consigo.

Tomada de fúria, Isabella olhou em volta em busca de _qualquer coisa_ com que pudesse cutucar Dodger e obrigá-lo a deixar o esconderijo. Ao ver um candelabro de prata sobre a lareira, tentou retirar a vela, mas ela não saía do lugar e o candelabro estava preso à prateleira.

Diante do olhar atônito de Bella, toda a parede nos fundos da lareira rodou silenciosamente. Ela se espantou com o apuro mecânico da porta, que girava em um movimento harmonioso e automático. O que parecera ser uma sólida parede de tijolos não passava de uma fachada com textura.

Alegremente, Dodger disparou da escrivaninha e penetrou na abertura.

– Que encrenca – disse Bella, sem fôlego. – Dodger, não ouse fazer isso!

Mas o furão nem prestou atenção. E, para piorar, ela ouviu o rumor da voz do Sr. Brimbley, que retornava ao escritório.

–... é claro que o Sr. Masen deve ser informado. Inclua tudo no relatório. E, por favor, não se esqueça...

Bella não tinha tempo para refletir sobre suas opções ou as consequências do que iria fazer, então entrou pela lareira e a porta se fechou atrás de si.  
Ela estava num lugar quase tomado pela escuridão enquanto aguardava, esforçando-se para ouvir o que acontecia no escritório. Aparentemente, a presença dela não fora notada. O Sr. Brimbley continuava a falar alguma coisa relacionada a relatórios e questões de limpeza e manutenção.

Passou pela cabeça de Isabella que ela talvez precisasse esperar muito tempo até que o supervisor decidisse deixar o cômodo de novo. Ou então teria que encontrar outra saída.

Naturalmente ela poderia voltar pela lareira e anunciar sua presença ao Sr. Brimbley. Mas não podia sequer imaginar quantas explicações precisaria dar e como isso seria constrangedor.

Olhando para trás, percebeu que aquilo era um longo corredor, com uma fonte de luz difusa localizada em algum ponto acima. A passagem era iluminada por uma abertura parecida com aquelas que os antigos egípcios utilizavam para ver estrelas e planetas.

Ela podia ouvir o furão arrastando-se em algum lugar próximo.

– Pois bem, Dodger – murmurou ela. – Você nos colocou nessa encrenca. Por que não me ajuda a encontrar uma porta?

Obediente, Dodger avançou pelo corredor e desapareceu nas sombras. Bella soltou um suspiro e o seguiu. Ela não se permitia entrar em pânico. Havia aprendido, nas muitas vezes em que os Swan enfrentaram grandes problemas, que perder a cabeça nunca ajudava a resolver a situação.

Enquanto Bella avançava pela escuridão, mantinha a ponta dos dedos contra a parede para não perder o equilíbrio. Tinha avançado apenas alguns metros quando ouviu um som de algo raspando. Paralisada, esperou e prestou atenção.

Tudo estava em silêncio. Mas seus nervos estavam tensos e seu coração começou a bater mais depressa quando ela viu a luz de uma lamparina adiante. Depois a luz se apagou.

Ela não estava sozinha no corredor.

Os passos se aproximaram mais e mais, com a objetividade de um predador. Alguém ia exatamente na direção dela.

_Agora_, decidiu Bella, era a hora de entrar em pânico. Absolutamente alarmada, deu meia-volta e correu em desespero na direção de onde viera. Ser perseguida por desconhecidos em corredores escuros era uma experiência inusitada até para um dos Swan. Amaldiçoou as saias pesadas, erguendo-as freneticamente enquanto tentava correr. Mas a pessoa que a perseguia era muito ágil.

Bella soltou um grito ao ser capturada de forma brutal e habilidosa. Era um homem – um homem grande – e ele a prendera de forma que as costas dela formavam um arco contra seu peito. Uma das mãos puxava a cabeça dela com força para o lado.

– Preciso avisar – disse uma voz baixa e arrepiante, próxima à orelha de Isabella – que com um pouquinho mais de pressão eu poderia quebrar seu pescoço. Diga-me seu nome e o que está fazendo aqui.

_Um doce para quem descobrir quem é o tal homem das sombras!_

_Uma das coisas que mais gosto nesse livro, é exatamente isso: o primeiro encontro dos protagonistas é intenso. (sim, isso aí é só o começo, galera)_

_Pode não parecer agora, mas vocês verão nos próximos: tudo nesse casal é intenso. Tudo no livro é, vocês vão amar! _

_(já deu pra ver que sou fangirl né?)_

_Bom, espero que esse capitulo já tenha dado um gostinho pra vocês. O próximo será maior, prometo!_

_Sou movida à base de reviews! Então vamos botar os teclados em ação e mandar uma? _

_O próximo cap pode sair mais rápido do que imaginam, com isso! _

_(suborno? Imagina!)_

_Um grande beijo galerinha, e até logo!_

_Ah, e muito obrigada à autora da primeira review e à quem deu follow também! s2_


	3. 02

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**2**

Isabella quase não conseguia pensar em meio ao zumbido de seu sangue correndo acelerado e à dor provocada pelas mãos que a seguravam. O peito do desconhecido era rígido contra suas costas.

– Isso é um engano – ela conseguiu dizer. – Por favor...

Ele puxou sua cabeça ainda mais para o lado, até Bella sentir um cruel esticar dos nervos na articulação do pescoço com os ombros.

– Seu nome – o homem insistiu gentilmente.

– Isabella Swan – arfou ela. – Peço desculpas. Eu não queria...

– _Isabella_?

A pressão diminuiu.

– Sim. – Por que ele pronunciara seu nome como se a conhecesse? – O senhor é... Deve ser um dos funcionários do hotel...?

Ele ignorou a pergunta. Uma das mãos deslizou levemente sobre os braços e o rosto dela como se procurasse alguma coisa. O coração de Isabella batia como as asas de uma ave pequenina.

– _Não_ – Bella murmurou com a respiração entrecortada, afastando-se do contato.

– Por que está aqui?

Ele a virou de frente para encará-la. Nenhum conhecido de Bella jamais a tocara com tanta familiaridade. Estavam suficientemente próximos da luz que vinha do alto para que Bella conseguisse ver seus traços duros e o brilho dos olhos profundos. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela estremeceu ainda sentindo uma dor intensa no pescoço. Com uma das mãos, massageou a nuca tentando aliviar o desconforto enquanto falava.

– Eu estava... perseguindo um furão. A lareira no escritório do Sr. Brimbley se abriu e ele passou pela abertura. Estava tentando encontrar outra saída.

Por mais absurda que soasse a explicação, o desconhecido pareceu entendê-la sem dificuldades.

– Um furão? Um dos bichinhos de sua irmã?

– Sim – confirmou ela, surpresa. Depois massageou de novo o pescoço e se encolheu de dor. – Mas como sabia... Já nos conhecemos? Não, por favor, não me toque, eu... _ai_!

Ele a virara e apoiara uma das mãos na lateral de seu pescoço.

– Fique quieta.

Era com um toque preciso e seguro que ele a massageava.

– Se tentar fugir de mim, simplesmente vou alcançá-la de novo.

Tremendo, Isabella suportou o contato dos dedos fortes enquanto se perguntava se estaria à mercê de um louco. Ele aumentou a força dos dedos, provocando uma sensação que não era de prazer nem dor, mas uma mistura inusitada dos dois. A garota fez um ruído de sofrimento e se contorceu, indefesa. Para sua surpresa, a dor havia diminuído e os músculos tensos relaxaram aliviados. Ela parou um momento, deu um longo suspiro e deixou a cabeça pender.

– Melhor? – perguntou o homem, usando as duas mãos para continuar a massagem, os polegares pressionando a nuca, escorregando por baixo da renda macia que enfeitava a gola alta do vestido.

Nervosa, Bella tentou se afastar, mas as mãos seguraram seus ombros imediatamente. Ela pigarreou e tentou dar à voz um tom digno.

– Senhor, por favor, leve-me para fora daqui. Minha família irá recompensá-lo. Não haverá perguntas...

– É claro.

Ele a soltou devagar.

– Ninguém jamais usa esta passagem sem a minha permissão – falou ele. – Presumi que quem estivesse aqui sozinho não devia ter boas intenções.

O comentário lembrava um pedido de desculpas, embora o tom de voz não sugerisse o menor arrependimento.

– Posso garantir que não tinha intenção de fazer nada além de recuperar esse animal atroz.

Ela sentiu Dodger passar perto da barra de suas saias. O desconhecido se abaixou e pegou o furão. Segurando-o pela nuca, entregou-o a Bella.

– Obrigada.

O corpo do furão se acomodou manso e dócil nas mãos de Bella. Como já esperava, a carta havia desaparecido.

– Dodger, seu ladrão depravado, _onde_ ela está? O que fez com ela?

– O que está procurando?

– Uma carta – respondeu Bella, tensa. – Dodge a roubou e trouxe para cá... Deve estar em algum lugar próximo.

– Aparecerá depois.

– Mas é importante.

– Presumo que sim, já que teve todo esse trabalho para tentar recuperá-la. Venha comigo.

Relutante, Isabella concordou e se deixou guiar pela mão em seu cotovelo.

– Aonde vamos?

Não houve resposta.

– Prefiro que ninguém saiba sobre isso – Bella continuou.

– Certamente que sim.

– Posso contar com sua discrição, senhor? Preciso evitar um escândalo a qualquer preço.

– Mulheres jovens que querem evitar escândalos devem ficar em suas suítes de hotel – ressaltou ele, o que não a ajudou em nada.

– Eu estava perfeitamente contente em meu quarto – protestou Bella. – Só saí porque tive que perseguir Dodger. Preciso recuperar minha carta. E tenho certeza de que minha família o recompensará pelo trabalho se...

– Quieta.

Ele encontrava o caminho pelo corredor cheio de sombras sem nenhuma dificuldade, segurando o cotovelo de Bella com delicadeza, mas de um jeito firme. Eles não estavam voltando para o escritório do Sr. Brimbley. Em vez disso, iam em direção contrária, percorrendo uma distância que pareceu interminável.

Finalmente, o desconhecido parou, virou-se de frente para a parede e empurrou uma porta, abrindo-a.

– Entre.

Hesitante, Isabella tomou a frente e entrou em uma sala iluminada, uma espécie de salão com uma fileira de janelas centrais em arco ladeadas por outras, retangulares. Dali era possível ver a rua. Uma pesada mesa de carvalho ocupava um lado da sala e estantes de livros cobriam quase todos os espaços disponíveis nas paredes. Pairava no ar uma mistura estranha e familiar de cheiros... cera de vela, velino, tinta e poeira de livro... Era um cheiro parecido com o do antigo escritório de seu pai. Bella olhou para o desconhecido, que havia entrado na sala e fechara a porta oculta.

Era difícil calcular sua idade. Ele parecia ter pouco mais de 30 anos, mas havia nele um ar de sofisticação endurecida, a sensação de que já vira tantas coisas que a vida não o surpreendia mais. Os cabelos eram pesados, bem cortados, acobreados, e a pele clara contrastava com as sobrancelhas escuras. E ele era belo como Lúcifer, com sobrancelhas fortes, nariz reto e definido, boca larga. O ângulo do queixo era pronunciado, tenaz, ancorando os traços sóbrios de um homem que talvez levasse tudo – inclusive ele mesmo – um pouco a sério demais.

Bella se sentiu corar ao olhar para o par de olhos impressionantes... verdes e intensos, com bordas escuras, emoldurados por cílios negros e abundantes. O olhar pareceu invadi-la, absorver cada detalhe. Ela percebeu sombras escuras sob os olhos, mas elas não prejudicavam a beleza de seus traços endurecidos.  
Um cavalheiro teria dito alguma amenidade, teria feito algum comentário para tranquilizá-la, mas o desconhecido permaneceu em silêncio.

Por que a olhava desse jeito? Quem era ele e que autoridade tinha nesse lugar? Bella precisava dizer algo, qualquer coisa, quebrar a tensão.

– O cheiro dos livros e da cera das velas... – comentou encabulada – lembra o do escritório de meu pai.

O homem deu um passo em sua direção e ela recuou, impelida pelo instinto. Os dois ficaram parados. Foi como se o ar entre eles estivesse coberto de perguntas escritas com tinta invisível.

– Seu pai faleceu há algum tempo, creio.

A voz combinava com o restante. Era refinada, sombria, inflexível. Ele tinha um sotaque interessante, não inteiramente britânico, com vogais abertas e sem erres pesados. Isabella assentiu, confusa.

– E sua mãe morreu logo depois – acrescentou ele.

– Como... como sabe disso?

– Meu trabalho exige que eu saiba o máximo possível sobre os hóspedes do hotel.

Dodger se contorceu em seus braços. Bella se abaixou para colocá-lo no chão. O furão se aproximou de uma enorme poltrona ao lado de uma pequena lareira e se acomodou no veludo do estofamento. Bella voltou a encarar o desconhecido. Ele se vestia com belas roupas escuras, peças cujo caimento solto sugeria sofisticação. Belos trajes, mas a gravata preta era simples, sem alfinetes, e não havia botões de ouro na camisa nem outra ornamentação que o proclamasse um cavalheiro de posses. Apenas uma corrente comum de relógio na frente do colete cinza.

– O senhor fala como um americano – disse ela.

– Sou de Buffalo, Nova York – respondeu o homem. – Mas moro aqui há algum tempo.

– É funcionário do Sr. Masen? – indagou ela, cautelosa.

A resposta foi um breve movimento afirmativo de cabeça.

– É um dos gerentes, suponho?

Seu rosto era inescrutável.

– Mais ou menos isso.

Ela começou a caminhar para a porta.

– Nesse caso, vou deixá-lo com seu trabalho, senhor...

– Vai precisar de companhia apropriada para voltar à suíte.

Bella pensou no comentário. Devia pedir a ele que mandasse buscar sua dama de companhia? Não... A Srta. Hale ainda devia estar dormindo. Havia sido uma noite difícil para ela, que era propensa a pesadelos que a deixavam trêmula e exausta no dia seguinte. Não acontecia com muita frequência, mas, quando acontecia, Bella e Angela a deixavam descansar o máximo possível nas horas seguintes.

O desconhecido a contemplou por um momento.

– Devo mandar buscar uma camareira para acompanhá-la?

O primeiro impulso de Isabella foi aceitar. Mas não queria ficar ali esperando com ele, mesmo que só por alguns minutos. Não confiava nem um pouco nesse homem. Ao ver sua indecisão, ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

– Se tivesse a intenção de molestá-la, já teria feito – disse.

A grosseria a fez corar intensamente.

– Isso é o que diz. Porém, pelo que sei, o ataque poderia ser algo _lento_.

Ele desviou os olhos por um momento e, quando voltou a encará-la, havia um brilho de humor em seus olhos.

– Não corre nenhum perigo, Srta. Swan – falou, deixando transparecer o riso contido. – De verdade. Deixe-me mandar buscar uma camareira para acompanhá-la.

O brilho de humor mudou seu rosto, conferindo tanto charme e simpatia que Bella quase se assustou. Ela sentiu o coração bater acelerado outra vez, espalhando uma sensação agradável por seu corpo.

Quando o viu aproximar-se da sineta, se lembrou do problema envolvendo a carta desaparecida.

– Senhor, enquanto esperamos, poderia fazer a gentileza de procurar a carta que perdi no corredor? Preciso recuperá-la.

– Por quê? – quis saber ele, aproximando-se novamente.

– Motivos pessoais – resumiu Bella.

– Ela é de um homem?

Ela fez o possível para dar a ele o olhar de reprimenda que vira a Srta. Hale dirigir a cavalheiros inoportunos.

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– _Tudo_ o que ocorre neste hotel é da minha conta.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto a observava.

– _É_ de um homem, ou teria dito que não.

Franzindo o cenho, Isabella virou as costas para ele. Em silêncio, chegou perto de uma estante coberta por objetos peculiares.

Havia um samovar de esmalte com douração, uma grande faca em uma bainha adornada de contas, coleções de esculturas em pedra e utensílios de cerâmica primitivos, um apoio para cabeça de origem egípcia, moedas exóticas, caixas feitas com todo tipo de material, o que parecia ser uma espada de ferro com uma lâmina enferrujada e uma lente de aumento veneziana para leitura.

– Que sala é esta? – Bella não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

– É a sala de curiosidades do Sr. Masen. Ele mesmo recolheu muitos desses objetos; outros foram presentes de visitantes estrangeiros. Pode olhar, se quiser.

Isabella estava intrigada, refletindo sobre o grande contingente de estrangeiros entre os hóspedes do hotel, incluindo a realeza, a nobreza e membros dos corpos diplomáticos de toda a Europa. Sem dúvida, o Sr. Masen ganhava presentes bem incomuns. Andando entre as estantes, parou para examinar uma estatueta de prata cravejada de pedras: um cavalo com os cascos estendidos no meio de um galope.

– Que lindo.

– Presente do então príncipe Yizhu da China – disse o homem atrás dela. – É um Cavalo Celestial.

Fascinada, Bella deslizou um dedo pelo dorso da estátua.

– Agora o príncipe se tornou o imperador Xianfeng – comentou ela. – Um nome bastante irônico para um governante, não acha?

O homem parou ao lado dela e a olhou intrigado e alerta.

– Por que diz isso?

– Porque o nome significa "prosperidade universal". E esse certamente não é o caso, considerando as rebeliões internas que ele tem enfrentado.

– Eu diria que os desafios da Europa representam um perigo ainda maior para ele no momento.

– Sim – concordou Bella com tristeza, devolvendo a estatueta ao lugar. – Fico imaginando quanto tempo a soberania chinesa pode durar diante de um ataque dessa magnitude.

O desconhecido estava suficientemente próximo para ela notar o cheiro de roupa passada e de espuma de barbear. Ele a olhava com grande intensidade.

– Conheço poucas mulheres capazes de discutir a política do Extremo Oriente.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

– Minha família mantém conversas bem incomuns à mesa do jantar. Quero dizer, são incomuns porque minhas irmãs e eu sempre participamos. Minha dama de companhia diz que não há problema em tomar parte dessas conversas em casa, mas me aconselha a não parecer muito bem informada quando estiver em sociedade. Isso costuma afastar pretendentes.

– Terá que ser cuidadosa, então – respondeu ele num tom suave, sorrindo. – Seria uma pena deixar escapar um comentário inteligente no momento errado.

Isabella se sentiu aliviada quando ouviu uma discreta batida na porta. A criada chegara mais depressa do que ela esperava. O desconhecido entreabriu a porta para recebê-la e lhe falou alguma coisa. A camareira se curvou numa reverência e desapareceu.

– Aonde ela vai? – perguntou Bella confusa. – Deveria me acompanhar de volta à suíte.

– Eu a mandei buscar uma bandeja de chá.

Por um momento, Bella ficou sem fala.

– Senhor, não posso ficar para um chá.

– Não vai demorar. Eles mandarão a bandeja por um dos elevadores de comida.

– Isso não importa. Porque, mesmo que eu tivesse tempo, não poderia! Tenho certeza de que sabe quanto isso seria inapropriado.

– Quase tão inapropriado quanto se esgueirar pelo hotel sem companhia – concordou ele, tranquilo.

Bella franziu o cenho.

– Eu não estava me esgueirando, estava perseguindo um furão.

Ao ouvir a própria declaração e se dar conta de quanto era ridícula, ela corou. Tentou adotar um tom mais digno:

– A situação não foi inteiramente causada por mim. E terei _muitos_... e _sérios_... _problemas_... se não voltar logo ao meu quarto. Se esperarmos muito mais, pode acabar envolvido em um escândalo e tenho certeza de que o Sr. Masen não aprovaria.

– É verdade.

– Então, por favor, chame a camareira de volta.

– Tarde demais. Teremos que esperar até que ela retorne com o chá.

Bella suspirou.

– Tive uma manhã particularmente _difícil_.

Olhando para o furão, ela viu pedaços de enchimento macio e tufos de crina de cavalo sendo jogados para o alto. Empalideceu.

– Dodger, _não_!

– O que foi? – perguntou o homem, seguindo Bella em sua corrida aflita em direção ao animal.

– Ele está comendo sua poltrona – respondeu ela com tom tristonho ao pegar o animal. – Ou melhor, a poltrona do Sr. Masen. Está tentando fazer um ninho. Eu sinto muito – disse, olhando para o buraco no espesso e luxuoso estofamento de veludo. – Garanto que minha família vai pagar o prejuízo.

– Está tudo bem – respondeu o homem. – Temos um orçamento mensal para reparos no hotel.

Abaixando-se, o que não é fácil para quem está vestindo espartilho apertado e saiotes cheios de goma, Bella pegou punhados do material macio que estofava a poltrona e tentou colocá-los de volta no buraco.

– Se for necessário, posso assinar uma declaração explicando como isso aconteceu.

– E quanto à sua reputação? – perguntou o desconhecido em tom gentil, estendendo a mão para levantá-la.

– Minha reputação não é nada comparada ao meio de vida de um homem. O senhor pode ser demitido por isso. Deve ter uma família para sustentar, esposa e filhos, e embora eu possa sobreviver à desgraça, o senhor talvez não consiga outro emprego.

– É muita bondade sua – respondeu ele, tirando o furão dos braços da moça e devolvendo-o à poltrona. – Mas não tenho família. E não posso ser demitido.

– Dodger – falou Bella ansiosa, ao ver que mais tufos de estofamento eram jogados para cima.

Era evidente que o furão se divertia muito.

– A poltrona já está arruinada. Deixe-o continuar.

Bella se surpreendeu com o conformismo tranquilo do desconhecido diante da ruína de um móvel tão caro, e tudo por causa das travessuras de um furão.

– O senhor não é como os outros gerentes – comentou ela.

– E a senhorita não é como as outras jovens.

A resposta a fez dar um sorriso divertido.

– É o que dizem.

_Realmente Srta. Isabella. Ele não é como os outros gerentes... (ô se não é!)_

_Estou positivamente surpresa com as reviews e respostas à fic. _

_Em dois dias, mais de 100 visitas, fiquei boquiaberta e muito agradecida!_

_Pessoal, quando digo que essa história é linda, profunda, envolvente, não minto. Esse Edward é lindo, um mocinho com pinta de vilão, mas perfeito!_

_(sim sim, eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele e em todos os capitulos devo expressar isso até vocês se apaixonarem também, haha)_

_Enfiim, me presenteiem com mais reviews e no próximo capitulo terão uma surpresa suuuper agradável... Uma das minhas partes preferidas na história, HOHO_

_Obrigada à todos, no geral! Que deixaram review, que colocaram nos favoritos, nos alertas. E aos leitores silenciosos também, sei que estão aí!_

_Um grande beijo e espero mais reviews pro capitulo sair bem rapidinho!_


	4. 03

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**3**

O céu ganhara um tom acinzentado. Uma garoa pesada começara a cair sobre as pedras da rua, eliminando a poeira penetrante que as carruagens levantavam ao passar. Tomando cuidado para não ser vista da rua, Bella parou ao lado de uma janela e observou os pedestres se espalharem. Alguns abriam seus guarda-chuvas e continuavam caminhando normalmente. Vendedores ambulantes lotavam a via pública, anunciando seus produtos com gritos impacientes. Eles vendiam de tudo, de réstias de cebola e carne de caça a bules de chá, flores, fósforos, cotovias e rouxinóis em gaiolas. Esses últimos representavam um problema constante para os Swan, porque Angela se dispunha a resgatar todo ser vivo que encontrava. Muitas aves haviam sido compradas por seu relutante cunhado, o Sr. Whitlock, e libertadas na propriedade que a família mantinha no campo. Jasper costumava dizer que já havia comprado metade da população aviária de Hampshire.

Afastando-se da janela, Bella viu que o desconhecido havia apoiado um ombro em uma das estantes de livros e cruzado os braços sobre o peito. Ele a observava como se tentasse decidir o que fazer. Apesar de sua postura relaxada, Bella tinha a enervante sensação de que, se tentasse correr, ele a pegaria em um instante.

– Por que não está comprometida? – perguntou ele com objetividade surpreendente. – Frequenta a sociedade há dois... três anos?

– _Três_ – respondeu Bella na defensiva.

– Sua família tem recursos. Presumo que tenha um dote generoso para oferecer. Seu irmão é visconde, o que representa outra vantagem. Por que não se casou?

– Sempre faz perguntas pessoais a quem acabou de conhecer? – retorquiu Bella intrigada.

– Nem sempre. Mas você é... _interessante_.

Ela pensou na pergunta feita pelo cavalheiro e deu de ombros.

– Não me interessei por nenhum homem que conheci nos últimos três anos. Nenhum deles chamou a minha atenção.

– Que tipo de homem desperta seu interesse?

– Alguém com quem eu possa ter uma vida sossegada, simples.

– Muitas mulheres sonham com agitação e romance.

Ela sorriu com ironia.

– Suponho que eu tenha grande apreço pelas coisas mundanas.

– Já pensou que Londres é o lugar errado para procurar uma vida sossegada e simples?

– É claro. Mas não tenho condições de procurar nos lugares certos.

Devia ter parado depois dessa declaração. Não precisava explicar mais nada. Mas um dos defeitos de Isabella era a paixão pela conversa e, assim como Dodger posto diante de uma gaveta cheia de cintas-ligas, ela não conseguia resistir.

– O problema começou quando meu irmão, lorde McCarty, herdou o título.

O desconhecido levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Isso foi um problema?

– Ah, _sim_ – respondeu Bella com franqueza. – Nenhum Swan estava preparado para isso. Somos primos distantes do antigo lorde McCarty. O título só foi herdado por Emmett por causa de uma série de mortes prematuras. Os Swan não tinham nenhum conhecimento de etiqueta, não sabíamos nada sobre o comportamento e as maneiras das classes superiores. Vivíamos felizes em Primrose Place.

Ela parou, relembrando as imagens reconfortantes de sua infância, o alegre chalé com seu teto de sapé, o jardim onde o pai cuidava das roseiras premiadas, os dois coelhos belgas de orelhas caídas que ficavam na coelheira perto da porta dos fundos, as pilhas de livros em todos os cantos. Agora o chalé estava abandonado e em ruínas e o jardim fora tomado pelo mato.

– Mas não se pode voltar no tempo, não é? – continuou ela e se inclinou para espiar um objeto em uma prateleira mais baixa.

– O que é isso? Um astrolábio?

Ela pegou o complexo disco de metal com a borda graduada e várias lâminas gravadas.

– Sabe o que é um astrolábio? – perguntou o desconhecido, aproximando-se.

– Sim, é claro. Um instrumento usado por astrônomos e navegadores. E astrólogos também.

Isabella inspecionou o pequeno mapa estelar gravado em um dos discos.

– Este é persa. Deve ter uns quinhentos anos, mais ou menos – concluiu.

– Quinhentos e doze – falou ele devagar.

Bella não conteve um sorriso satisfeito.

– Meu pai era um estudioso do período medieval. Ele tinha uma coleção desses instrumentos. Até me ensinou a construir um com madeira, barbante e prego.

Ela girou os discos com cuidado.

– Qual é sua data de nascimento? – perguntou.

O desconhecido hesitou antes de responder, como se não gostasse de fornecer informações pessoais.

– Primeiro de novembro.

– Então nasceu sob o signo de escorpião – falou ela, girando o astrolábio em suas mãos.

– Acredita em astrologia? – perguntou o desconhecido com zombaria.

– Por que não?

– Não tem base científica.

– Meu pai sempre me incentivou a tratar esses assuntos com a mente aberta.

Bella correu a ponta do dedo pelo mapa das estrelas e olhou para o homem com um sorriso tímido.

– Pessoas de escorpião são implacáveis, sabe? Por isso Artemis enviou um deles para matar seu inimigo, Orion. E, como recompensa, ela pôs escorpião no céu.

– Não sou implacável. Apenas faço o que é necessário para alcançar meus objetivos.

– E _isso_ não é ser implacável? – perguntou Bella rindo.

– Essa palavra implica crueldade.

– E você não é cruel?

– Só quando necessário.

O sorriso da jovem desapareceu.

– Crueldade _nunca_ é necessária.

– Não conhece o mundo, ou não diria isso.

Isabella decidiu não insistir no assunto e se ergueu na ponta dos pés para examinar o conteúdo de outra prateleira. Havia ali uma intrigante coleção de objetos que pareciam brinquedos construídos com folhas de metal.

– O que são essas coisas?

– Autômatos.

– Para que servem?

O desconhecido levantou um braço e pegou um dos objetos de metal pintado, entregando-o a ela. Segurando a máquina pela base circular, Bella a examinou com cuidado. Era um grupo de pequenos cavalos de corrida, cada um em sua pista. Vendo a ponta de um cordão em um lado da base, ela o puxou com delicadeza. O cordão pôs em funcionamento uma série de mecanismos internos, incluindo uma engrenagem, que fez os cavalinhos girarem pela pista como se estivessem numa corrida.

Bella riu, encantada.

– Que inteligente! Queria que minha irmã Angela pudesse ver isso. De onde veio?

– O Sr. Masen os cria em seu tempo livre. É uma forma de relaxar.

– Posso ver outro?

Isabella estava fascinada com os objetos, que não eram exatamente brinquedos, mas pequenos feitos de engenharia. Havia um almirante Nelson em um navio que balançava, um macaco escalando uma bananeira, um gato brincando com um rato e um domador que estalava o chicote para um leão que balançava a cabeça repetidamente.

Apreciando o interesse de Bella, o desconhecido mostrou a ela um quadro na parede, uma cena de casais valsando em um baile. Diante de seus olhos arregalados, a imagem ganhou vida e os cavalheiros começaram a conduzir suas damas pela pista.

– Pelos céus! – exclamou Bella maravilhada. – Como isso é feito?

– É um mecanismo de relógio – explicou ele, removendo o quadro da parede para mostrar a parte de trás, que era aberta. – Aqui está, ligado à engrenagem por aquele eixo. E os pinos movimentam essas alavancas... aqui... que, por sua vez, ativam as outras alavancas.

– Impressionante!

Bella estava tão entusiasmada que se esquecia de ser reservada ou cautelosa.

– Obviamente, o Sr. Masen tem uma fantástica habilidade mecânica. Isso me faz pensar em uma biografia que li recentemente. É sobre Roger Bacon, um frade franciscano da Idade Média. Meu pai era grande admirador do trabalho dele. Bacon fez muitos experimentos mecânicos, o que, é claro, levou algumas pessoas a acusá-lo de feitiçaria. Certa vez ele construiu uma cabeça mecânica de bronze que...

Isabella parou de repente, percebendo que estava falando demais.

– É isso... Está vendo? Isso é o que eu faço nos bailes e reuniões sociais. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais não sou cortejada.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

– Pensei que esses eventos fossem ideais para se conversar.

– Não para o tipo de conversa que eu gosto de ter.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Os dois se viraram ao ouvir o barulho. A camareira havia retornado.

– Tenho que ir – falou Bella com desconforto. – Minha dama de companhia vai ficar muito preocupada se acordar e descobrir que não estou na suíte.

O desconhecido de cabelos escuros a contemplou por algum tempo. Um tempo que pareceu longo demais.

– Ainda não terminamos – avisou ele com surpreendente casualidade.

Como se ninguém _jamais_ recusasse nada a ele. Como se planejasse mantê-la ali pelo tempo que quisesse. Bella respirou fundo.

– Mesmo assim, tenho que ir – insistiu ela com calma, dirigindo-se à saída.

O homem chegou ao mesmo tempo que ela e apoiou uma das mãos na porta. Alarmada, Bella se virou para encará-lo. Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em  
sua garganta, nos pulsos e na parte de trás dos joelhos. Ele estava muito próximo, o corpo alto e musculoso quase tocando o de Isabella, que se encolheu contra a parede.

– Antes de sair – falou ele num tom manso –, quero lhe dar um conselho. Não é seguro para uma jovem andar sozinha pelo hotel. Não se exponha novamente a esse risco desnecessário.

Bella ficou tensa.

– Mas é um hotel de respeito – argumentou ela. – Não há nenhum perigo.

– É claro que há. _Está olhando para ele_.

E antes que ela conseguisse pensar, mover-se ou respirar, ele inclinou a cabeça e tomou sua boca na dele.

Aturdida, Isabella ficou imóvel durante o beijo macio, ardente, tão sutil em sua exigência que ela nem percebeu o momento em que entreabriu os lábios. As mãos dele seguraram seu rosto, erguendo-o.

Um braço a envolveu, puxando seu corpo ao encontro do dele, e sentir aqueles músculos firmes era muito estimulante. Cada vez que inspirava, ela absorvia um aroma provocante, um toque de âmbar e almíscar, roupa engomada e pele masculina. Devia estar se debatendo em seus braços... mas a boca era terna, persuasiva e erótica... fazia promessas e alertava do perigo. Os lábios deslizaram até seu pescoço e encontraram a veia pulsante, deslizaram lentamente, sobrepondo sensações como camadas de renda sedosa, até que ela estremeceu e arqueou as costas, afastando-se.

– Não – disse com voz fraca.

O desconhecido segurou seu queixo com delicadeza, mas forçando-a a encará-lo. Os dois ficaram parados. Quando Bella encontrou o olhar ardente, viu neles um lampejo de ressentimento contido, como se ele acabasse de fazer uma descoberta indesejada.

Depois de soltá-la com grande cuidado, ele abriu a porta.

– Pode trazer – disse à camareira, que esperava do outro lado com uma grande bandeja de prata.

A criada obedeceu rapidamente, bem treinada demais para demonstrar curiosidade com relação à presença de Isabella na sala. O desconhecido foi buscar Dodger, que havia adormecido em sua poltrona, e o entregou à moça. Ela pegou o furão com um murmúrio sem sentido e o aninhou nos braços. Os olhos do furão permaneciam fechados, as pálpebras completamente escondidas pela mancha negra que desenhava uma máscara acima do focinho. Ela sentia as batidas do pequenino coração nos dedos, o pelo branco e acetinado embaixo da camada externa de pelagem mais grossa e protetora.

– Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor? – perguntou a criada.

– Sim. Quero que acompanhe a jovem até sua suíte. E volte para me informar quando ela for entregue em segurança.

– Sim, Sr. Masen.

_Sr. Masen?_

Isabella sentiu o coração parar. Ela olhou para o desconhecido. O brilho nos olhos verdes foi diabólico. Ele pareceu se divertir com seu choque evidente. Edward Masen... o misterioso e recluso proprietário do hotel. Totalmente diferente do que ela havia imaginado.

Perplexa e mortificada, Bella lhe deu as costas, atravessou a soleira e ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si. A tranca deslizou com um estalo. Ele devia ser muito perverso para se divertir à sua custa! Seu consolo era pensar que nunca mais o veria.

E ela seguiu pelo corredor com a camareira... sem suspeitar que o curso de sua vida havia acabado de mudar.

_É isso mesmo pessoal, nosso mocinho (que de mocinho não tem quase nada) não só quase enforca nossa mocinha, mas também a **beija** de primeira e ainda se diverte com as confusões que causa!  
_

_(agora entendem porque eu me derreto por ele? Vocês ainda não viram nada!)_

_Realmente, Bellinha não sabe no que se meteu... _

_Próximo capitulo, narrativa centrada nele. Amo as narrativas centradas nele. Futuramente vocês saberão o porquê!_

_Muito obrigada à cada review, à cada novo leitor! Estou extasiada com o número de visitas à fic, mesmo que mais de 50% desses visitantes não deixem reviews, sei que uma hora vocês perderão a vergonha, rs_

_Um grande abraço então, e até o próximo cap!_

_ps: Em resposta à querida leitora que citou interesse em ler o livro. Leia! Você não irá se arrepender! Só não não me abandone por ele hein! haha_


	5. 04

_Finalizei!_

_Ufa! A narrativa centrada nos pensamentos do Edward, será pequena, mas... Já com uma grande revelação!_

_(ou não tão grande pra leitoras que já imaginavam que isso aconteceria)_

_E também teremos um novo personagem na área... Uhul!_

_Boa leitura galera!_

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**4**

Edward olhava para o fogo na lareira.

– _Isabella Swan_ – sussurrou ele, como se fosse um encantamento.

Vira a jovem de longe duas vezes, uma quando ela entrava em uma carruagem na frente do hotel e a outra em um baile que ele havia oferecido no Masen. Ele não comparecera ao evento, mas ficara observando por alguns minutos de um ponto privilegiado em um balcão do andar superior. Apesar de sua beleza e dos cabelos cor de mogno, não havia pensado nela depois disso. Encontrá-la pessoalmente, porém, causara uma transformação.

Edward foi se sentar em uma poltrona e notou o veludo rasgado e os pedaços de estofamento deixados pelo furão. Um sorriso relutante distendeu seus lábios quando ele se dirigiu a outra cadeira.

_Isabella_. Como agira de forma natural, falando de astrolábios e monges franciscanos enquanto examinava seus tesouros. Suas palavras eram jorros brilhantes, como confete no ar. Ela irradiava um tipo de astúcia animada que _devia_ ser irritante, mas, em vez disso, causara nele um prazer inesperado. Havia algo nela, alguma coisa... Era o que os franceses chamavam _esprit_, uma vivacidade de mente e espírito. E aquele rosto... inocente, cheio de conhecimento e franqueza.

Ele a desejava.

Normalmente, Edward Antony Masen conseguia as coisas antes mesmo de perceber que as queria. Em sua rotina corrida e bem regulada, as refeições eram servidas antes que sentisse fome, as gravatas eram substituídas antes que exibissem sinais de desgaste, relatórios eram postos sobre sua mesa antes que os pedisse. E as mulheres estavam em todos os lugares, sempre disponíveis, e cada uma delas dizia apenas o que achava que ele queria ouvir.

Edward sabia que já passava da hora de se casar. Ou pelo menos era o que a maioria de seus conhecidos lhe dizia, ainda que ele suspeitasse de a motivação deles ser o fato de haverem todos se enforcado e agora lhe desejarem o mesmo. Não se entusiasmava com a ideia. Mas Isabella Swan era interessante demais para que ele pudesse resistir.

Enfiando a mão na manga esquerda do casaco, Edward pegou a carta de Bella. Havia sido enviada a ela por Jacob Black.

Ele pensou no que sabia sobre o jovem. Black se formara em Winchester, onde havia se saído bem devido à sua natureza estudiosa. Diferente de outros jovens na universidade, Black jamais contraíra dívidas, nem se envolvera em escândalos. Várias mulheres eram atraídas por sua boa aparência e, mais ainda, pelo título e pela fortuna que ele herdaria algum dia.

Intrigado, começou a ler a carta.

_Querido amor: _

_ Enquanto refletia sobre nossa última conversa, beijei o lugar em meu pulso onde suas lágrimas caíram. Como pode duvidar de que choro as mesmas lágrimas todos os dias e todas as noites que passamos separados? Você tornou impossível, para mim, pensar em alguém ou alguma coisa que não seja você. Enlouqueço ardendo por você, não duvide disso. _

_ Se tiver só mais um pouco de paciência, em breve encontrarei a oportunidade para falar com meu pai. Quando ele entender quanto eu a adoro, sei que dará seu consentimento para a nossa união. Somos muito próximos, meu pai e eu, e ele já demonstrou que deseja me ver tão feliz no casamento quanto ele foi com minha mãe, que Deus a tenha. Ela teria gostado muito de você, Bella... de sua natureza sensível, feliz, de seu amor pela família e pelo lar. Queria que ela estivesse aqui para me ajudar a persuadir meu pai de que não pode haver melhor esposa para mim do que você. _

_ Espere por mim, Bella, como eu a espero. _

_ Continuo, como sempre, eternamente encantado por você, _

_J._

Um suspiro baixo, de desdém, escapou de Edward. Ele olhou para a lareira, o rosto inexpressivo, a mente ocupada por planos. Uma tora de madeira se partiu e um pedaço dela se chocou contra a grade com um barulho abafado, espalhando mais calor e fagulhas brancas.

Black queria que Bella o esperasse?_ Impensável_, agora que cada célula do corpo de Edward carregava um desejo impaciente.

Dobrando a carta com o cuidado de um homem que lida com notas de valor elevado, Edward a guardou no bolso do casaco.

{...}

De volta à segurança da suíte da família, Isabella deixou Dodger no lugar onde ele mais gostava de dormir, uma cesta que sua irmã Angela havia forrado com tecido macio. O furão continuava adormecido, o corpo mole como um pedaço de pano. Em pé, ela se apoiou na parede e fechou os olhos. Um suspiro brotou de seu peito.

Por que ele havia feito aquilo?

Mais importante, por que ela permitira?

Não era assim que um homem devia beijar uma moça inocente. Bella estava mortificada por ter se envolvido em tal situação e ainda mais por haver exibido um comportamento que teria criticado em outra pessoa. Tinha toda a segurança em relação a seus sentimentos por Jacob. Por que, então, correspondera a Edward Masen daquele jeito?

Bella gostaria de poder perguntar a alguém, mas o instinto lhe dizia que esse era um assunto que seria melhor esquecer.

Apagando a preocupação do rosto, ela bateu na porta do quarto da dama de companhia.

– Srta. Hale?  
– Estou acordada – respondeu uma voz cansada.

Isabella entrou no pequeno dormitório e a encontrou vestida com sua camisola, em pé diante do lavatório. A Srta. Hale estava com uma aparência horrível: pálida, com os olhos azuis cercados por olheiras. Os cabelos castanho-claros, normalmente trançados e presos num coque impecável, estavam soltos e embaraçados. Depois de esvaziar um envelope de polvilho medicinal sobre a língua, ela bebeu um gole de água.

– Oh, céus – gemeu Bella. – Em que posso ajudar?

A Srta. Hale balançou a cabeça e se encolheu. – Em nada, Isabella. Obrigada, é muita bondade sua perguntar.

– Mais pesadelos?

Foi com preocupação que Bella observou a serviçal se dirigir à cômoda e vasculhar uma gaveta em busca de meias, ligas e roupas íntimas.

– Sim. Eu não devia ter ido dormir tão tarde. Peço desculpas.  
– Não há de que se desculpar. Só lamento que não tenha sonhos mais agradáveis.  
– Eles são agradáveis, na maior parte do tempo – garantiu-lhe a Srta. Hale, com um sorriso sem entusiasmo. – Meus melhores sonhos são os que me levam de volta a McCarty House, com as flores desabrochando e os pássaros fazendo ninhos nas cercas vivas. Tudo tranquilo e seguro. Como sinto saudades disso.

Isabella também sentia falta de McCarty House. Londres, com todas as diversões e prazeres sofisticados, não se comparava a Hampshire. E ela estava ansiosa para ver a irmã mais velha, Carmen, cujo marido, Eleazar, administrava a propriedade.

– A temporada de eventos sociais está quase acabando – disse Bella. – Logo voltaremos para lá.  
– Se eu sobreviver até esse dia – resmungou a Srta. Hale.

Isabella sorriu, solidária.

– Por que não volta para a cama? Vou buscar uma compressa fria para sua cabeça.  
– Não, não posso me entregar desse jeito. Vou me vestir e beber uma xícara de chá forte.  
– Foi o que eu imaginei que diria – comentou Bella, bem-humorada.

A Srta. Hale havia sido criada no mais clássico temperamento britânico e desconfiava profundamente de todas as coisas sentimentais ou carnais. Era uma mulher jovem, pouco mais velha que Bella, com uma compostura sobrenatural que lhe permitia encarar qualquer desastre, fosse ele divino ou provocado pelo homem, sem hesitar. A única vez que Isabella a vira perturbada fora na companhia de Emmett, o irmão das Swan, cuja atitude sarcástica parecia irritá-la além do suportável.

Dois anos antes, a Srta. Hale fora contratada como governanta, não para complementar a educação formal das meninas, mas para lhes ensinar a infinita variedade de regras destinadas às jovens que desejavam escapar dos perigos da alta sociedade. Agora sua posição era de dama de companhia.

No início, Bella e Angela se intimidaram diante do desafio de aprender tantas regras sociais.  
_"Vamos transformar tudo isso em um jogo"_, havia sugerido a Srta. Hale, e escrevera uma série de poemas para as meninas decorarem.

Por exemplo:

_Se uma dama você quer ser, _  
_ Comportamento formal é preciso ter, _  
_ Quando se sentar para jantar, _  
_ O bife de "carne" não deve chamar _  
_ Gesticular com a colher, não, _  
_ Nem usar o garfo como se fosse um arpão _  
_ Por favor, não brinque com a comida, _  
_ E tente falar baixo, com a voz contida. _  
_ Com relação a passeios em vias públicas: _  
_ Na rua você não deve correr, _  
_ E se um estranho conhecer, Não se dirija diretamente à pessoa,_  
_ Peça à sua acompanhante, é a melhor escolha._  
_ Quando passar por barro, quero pedir, _  
_ Não levante as saias para as pernas exibir _  
_ Em vez disso, puxe-as só um pouco para cima e à direita, _  
_ Mantendo o tornozelo coberto, é a coisa certa a ser feita. _

Para Angela havia versos especiais:

_Quando fizer visitas, usar luvas e chapéu como aparato, _  
_ E nunca levar um esquilo ou rato, _  
_ Nem outras criaturas de quatro patas _  
_ que jamais seriam convidadas. _

A abordagem nada convencional havia funcionado, dando a Bella e Angela confiança suficiente para participarem da temporada de eventos sociais sem caírem em desgraça. A família havia enaltecido a astúcia da Srta. Hale. Todos, exceto Emmett, que lhe dissera em tom sarcástico que nenhuma grande poetisa precisaria temer perder seu lugar para ela.

E a Srta. Hale respondera que duvidava que Emmett tivesse aptidão mental suficiente para julgar os méritos de qualquer tipo de poesia. Bella não conseguia entender por que a acompanhante e seu irmão demonstravam tanto antagonismo um com o outro.

_"Acho que eles se gostam em segredo"_, sugerira Angela em tom neutro. A ideia havia causado tamanha perplexidade em Bella que ela rira.

_"Eles travam uma guerra sempre que estão no mesmo espaço, o que, graças a Deus, __não acontece com frequência. De onde tirou essa ideia?"_

_"Bem, se considerar os hábitos de acasalamento de certos animais, como os furões, por exemplo, vai ver que eles envolvem confronto, rispidez e..." _

_"Ang, por favor, não fale em hábitos de acasalamento"_, Bella a interrompera, tentando conter o riso. Sua irmã de 19 anos tinha uma eterna e alegre falta de consideração pelo recato._ "Tenho certeza de que é vulgar e... Como aprendeu sobre hábitos de acasalamento?" _

_ "Livros de veterinária, basicamente. Mas também testemunhei alguns momentos. __Os animais não são muito discretos, sabe?" _

_"Suponho que não. Mas guarde esses pensamentos para você, Ang. Se a Srta. Hale __a ouvir, vai escrever outro poema e nos fará decorá-lo."_ Ang a encarara por um momento com seus inocentes olhos castanhos.

_"Jovens damas nunca devem contemplar... a forma de um animal procriar..."_

_"... ou sua dama de companhia pode se irar"_, Bella havia concluído por ela.

Angela rira.

_"Bem, não vejo por que eles não podem se sentir atraídos um pelo outro. Emmett é um __visconde, é bonito, e a Srta. Hale é inteligente e bonita." _

"_Nunca ouvi Leo dizer que queria se casar com uma mulher inteligente"_, respondera Bella. _"Mas concordo: a Srta. Hale é muito bonita. E agora ficou ainda mais atraente. Antes era muito magra e pálida, tanto que nunca parei para pensar em sua aparência. Mas ela encorpou um pouco."_

_"Ganhou pelo menos uns 5 quilos"_, confirmara Angela. _"E parece mais feliz. Quando a conhecemos, ela devia estar saindo de uma terrível experiência."_

_ "Foi o que pensei também. Será que algum dia saberemos o que aconteceu?" _Bella não poderia imaginar a resposta para essa questão. Mas ao olhar para o rosto  
cansado da Srta. Hale essa manhã, começou a acreditar que os pesadelos recorrentes podiam ter alguma relação com seu passado misterioso.

Aproximando-se do guarda-roupa, viu a fileira de vestidos em cores sóbrias, com golas e punhos brancos e delicados, limpos, passados e bem organizados.

– Que vestido quer que eu pegue? – perguntou em tom suave.  
– Qualquer um. Não faz diferença.

Bella escolheu um azul-escuro de sarja de lã e o estendeu sobre a cama desarrumada. Discreta, desviou o olhar quando a dama de companhia despiu a camisola e vestiu camisa, calcinha e meias. A última coisa que Bella queria era incomodar a Srta. Hale quando ela estava com dor de cabeça. Porém, os acontecimentos daquela manhã tinham que ser relatados. Se algum detalhe ou insinuação de sua desventura envolvendo Edward Masen viesse à tona, melhor seria que sua dama de companhia estivesse preparada.

– Srta. Hale – falou ela com cuidado –, não quero piorar sua dor de cabeça, mas tenho algo para lhe dizer...

Sua voz sumiu quando a mulher a olhou por um instante com ar de dor.

– O que é, Isabella?

_Esse não era um bom momento_, decidiu a jovem. Na verdade... seria mesmo obrigada a revelar o ocorrido, fosse nesse ou em outro momento? Provavelmente, nunca mais veria Edward Masen. Estava certa de que ele não frequentava os mesmos eventos sociais que os Swan. E, francamente, por que ele se daria o trabalho de causar problemas a uma garota que nem era digna de sua atenção? Ele não tinha nada a ver com seu mundo, nem ela com o dele.

– Derrubei alguma coisa no corpete de meu vestido de musselina há algumas noites, durante o jantar – improvisou Bella. – Tem uma mancha de gordura nele.  
– Oh, céus! – exclamou a Srta. Hale, interrompendo por um instante a amarração do espartilho. – Vamos preparar uma solução de raspas de chifre de veado e passar no tecido. Espero que a mancha saia.  
– Ótima ideia.

E, sentindo-se só um pouquinho culpada, Isabella pegou a camisola da Srta. Hale e a dobrou.

{...}

Alec Valentine havia nascido _filius nullious_, expressão em latim que significava _"filho de ninguém"_. Sua mãe, Jane, era criada doméstica de um bem-sucedido advogado em Oxford e seu pai era esse mesmo advogado. Disposto a se livrar de mãe e filho de um só golpe, o advogado pagara um agricultor rústico para que se casasse com Jane. Aos 10 anos, farto das ameaças e surras do agricultor, Alec saíra de casa e fora para Londres.

Havia trabalhado com um ferreiro durante dez anos, tempo em que ganhara tamanho e força e também construíra sua reputação de homem trabalhador e confiável. Alec não desejara mais nada para sua vida. Tinha um trabalho, a barriga estava cheia e o mundo fora de Londres não lhe interessava. Um dia, porém, um homem de cabelos escuros havia aparecido na oficina do ferreiro procurando por Alec. Intimidado pelas roupas elegantes do cavalheiro e por sua atitude sofisticada, Alec havia resmungado respostas breves para uma infinidade de perguntas sobre sua história pessoal e sua experiência profissional. Depois, o homem o surpreendera oferecendo-lhe um emprego de criado pessoal e um salário muitas vezes superior ao que ele ganhava ali.

Desconfiado, Alec perguntara por que o homem queria contratar alguém sem experiência, sem educação e rústico de natureza e aparência.

_"O senhor pode escolher entre os melhores criados de Londres"_, havia apontado.

_"Por que alguém como eu?"_

_"Porque os criados a que se refere são renomados fofoqueiros e conhecem todos os criados das famílias mais proeminentes da Inglaterra e do restante da Europa. A sua reputação é a de alguém quieto, que fala pouco, e isso, para mim, é mais importante que experiência. Além do mais, parece capaz de se sair muito bem em um enfrentamento."_

Alec o fitara desconfiado.

_"E por que um criado pessoal precisaria brigar?"_

O homem havia sorrido.

_"Você vai fazer alguns serviços para mim. Alguns serão fáceis; outros, nem tanto. Então, aceita a oferta ou não?"_

E assim Alec fora trabalhar para Edward Antony Masen, primeiro como criado pessoal, depois como secretário. Alec jamais conhecera alguém como Masen, um homem excêntrico, determinado, manipulador, exigente. Masen compreendia a natureza humana melhor que qualquer um que Alec conhecesse. Poucos minutos depois de ser apresentado a uma pessoa, ele já havia apreendido suas características com precisão espantosa. Sabia como induzir alguém a fazer o que ele queria e quase sempre conseguia tudo à sua maneira.

Alec tinha a impressão de que o cérebro de Masen não parava nunca, nem mesmo para algo tão necessário quanto dormir. Ele estava o tempo todo em atividade. Alec o vira dedicar-se mentalmente a um problema qualquer e, ao mesmo tempo, redigir uma carta e manter uma conversa coerente. Tinha um apetite voraz por informação e uma memória singular. Quando Masen via, lia ou ouvia alguma coisa, aquilo ficava gravado para sempre em sua lembrança. As pessoas não conseguiam mentir para ele – e, quando eram tolas o bastante para tentar, _ele as destruía_.

Masen não era incapaz de gestos de bondade ou consideração e raramente perdia a calma. Mas Alec nunca soube ao certo quanto, ou se, Edward se importava com seus semelhantes. No fundo, ele era frio como uma geleira. E, por mais que Alec soubesse tantas coisas sobre Edward Masen, os dois continuavam sendo essencialmente desconhecidos.

Mesmo assim, teria morrido pelo patrão. O hoteleiro conquistava a lealdade de todos os empregados, que tinham que trabalhar duro, mas recebiam tratamento justo e salário generoso. Em troca, protegiam a privacidade do empregador com dedicação. Masen conhecia muita gente, mas raramente falava nessas amizades. E era muito seletivo com relação a quem deixava entrar em seu círculo mais íntimo.

Masen era assediado pelas mulheres, é claro. Sua impressionante energia sempre encontrava vazão nos braços de alguma beldade. Porém, ao primeiro sinal de que a mulher nutria algum tipo de afeto por ele, Alec era enviado à residência dela para entregar uma carta que rompia toda e qualquer comunicação futura. Em outras palavras, Alec tinha que aguentar as lágrimas, a fúria e outras emoções inoportunas que Masen não suportava. E Alec sentiria pena dessas mulheres, se em geral as cartas não fossem acompanhadas por uma joia absurdamente cara que servia para abrandar possíveis ressentimentos.

Havia áreas da vida de Edward em que ele não permitia a entrada de mulheres. Ele não as deixava ficar em seus aposentos privados nem que vissem sua sala de curiosidades. Era lá que Masen se refugiava para lidar com os problemas mais difíceis. E nas inúmeras noites em que não conseguia dormir, ele se sentava à mesa de desenho para se ocupar com autômatos, trabalhando com peças de relógios, pedaços de papel e arame, até acalmar o cérebro tão ativo.

Então, quando Alec foi discretamente informado por uma criada de que uma jovem havia estado com Edward na sala de curiosidades, soube que alguma coisa importante havia acontecido.

Terminou de tomar o café da manhã na cozinha do hotel, comendo apressado um prato de ovos cozidos com molho de manteiga e fatias crocantes de bacon. Normalmente teria saboreado a refeição com tranquilidade. Porém, não podia se atrasar para a reunião matinal com Masen.

– Não saia correndo – disse Caius Broussard, o chef de cozinha que Edward havia tirado da criadagem do embaixador francês dois anos antes.

Broussard era o único empregado no hotel que, possivelmente, dormia menos que Masen. O jovem era conhecido por levantar da cama às três da manhã para começar o dia de trabalho, indo pessoalmente aos mercados para selecionar os melhores produtos. Ele era um homem louro e magro, com a disciplina e a determinação de um comandante militar. Interrompendo os movimentos vigorosos com que batia um molho, Broussard olhou para Alec com expressão divertida.

– Devia tentar mastigar, Valentine.  
– Não tenho tempo para mastigar – respondeu Alec, já pondo seu guardanapo de lado. – Preciso buscar a lista de afazeres matinais com o Sr. Masen em...– pausa para consultar o relógio de bolso –... dois minutos e meio.  
– Ah, sim, a lista matinal – repetiu o chef e começou a imitar seu empregador. – Valentine, quero que organize uma recepção em homenagem ao embaixador português para a próxima terça-feira, aqui mesmo, e com um espetáculo pirotécnico para fechar a noite. Depois vá ao escritório de patentes e leve os desenhos de minha última invenção. E, na volta, pare na _Regent Street_ e compre seis lenços de cambraia francesa lisos, não estampados e, _pelo amor de Deus_, sem renda...  
– Já chega, Broussard – Alec o interrompeu tentando não rir.

O chef retomou o trabalho com o molho.

– A propósito, Valentine... quando descobrir quem era a garota, venha me contar. Em troca, deixo você escolher o que quiser da bandeja de confeitaria antes de mandá-la para a sala de jantar.

Alec o encarou com os olhos castanhos semicerrados.

– Que garota?  
– Sabe muito bem que garota. A que foi vista com o Sr. Masen esta manhã.

Alec franziu o cenho.

– Quem disse isso?  
– Pelo menos três pessoas tocaram no assunto comigo na última meia hora. Todo mundo está comentando.  
– Os empregados do Masen são proibidos de fazer fofoca – lembrou Alec, severo.

Broussard revirou os olhos.

– Com pessoas de fora, sim. Mas o Sr. Masen nunca disse que não podíamos fofocar entre nós.  
– Não sei por que a presença de uma garota na sala de curiosidades despertaria tanto interesse.  
– Hummm... Talvez porque Masen nunca permita a entrada de ninguém lá?

Talvez porque todos que trabalham aqui torçam para que Masen encontre logo uma esposa para que ele se distraia e deixe de ser tão intrometido? Alec balançou a cabeça com desânimo.

– Duvido que ele se case algum dia. A mulher dele é o hotel.

O chef o olhou com ar condescendente.

– Isso é o que você acha. O Sr. Masen vai se casar quando encontrar a mulher certa. Como dizem as pessoas do lugar onde nasci: "Esposa e melão são coisas difíceis de escolher."

Alec apenas abotoou o casaco e ajeitou a gravata.

– Traga informações, _mon ami_.  
– Você sabe que eu jamais revelaria um detalhe que fosse dos assuntos privados de Masen.

Broussard suspirou.

– Lealdade impecável. Se Masen ordenasse a morte de alguém, você mataria?

A pergunta foi feita num tom leve, mas os olhos cinzentos do chef estavam atentos. Porque ninguém, nem mesmo Alec, tinha certeza absoluta do que Edward Masen era capaz de fazer ou até onde iria sua lealdade.

– Ele não me pede nada disso – respondeu Alec, e parou para acrescentar, com um toque de humor: – _Ainda_.

Quando correu para a suíte privada sem numeração no terceiro andar, passou por diversos empregados na escada de serviço. Era por ali e pela entrada nos fundos do hotel que os funcionários e entregadores passavam para cumprir suas tarefas diárias. Alguns poucos tentaram pará-lo com perguntas ou problemas, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e apressou o passo. Alec tomava o cuidado de nunca se atrasar para as reuniões matinais com Masen. Essas conversas costumavam ser breves, não mais que quinze minutos, mas o patrão exigia pontualidade. Alec parou diante da entrada da suíte, que ficava no fundo de um pequeno saguão privado revestido de mármore e adornado com valiosas obras de arte.

Um corredor interno levava a uma escada privada e uma porta restrita, de forma que o dono do hotel nunca usava os corredores comuns para circular. Masen, que gostava de vigiar os passos de todo mundo, não permitia que ninguém fizesse o mesmo com ele. Fazia a maioria das refeições em particular e entrava e saía a seu bel-prazer, às vezes sem nenhuma indicação de quando voltaria.

Alec bateu à porta e esperou até ouvir a voz abafada autorizando sua entrada. Entrou na suíte. Eram quatro cômodos que poderiam se transformar num apartamento amplo, de até quinze aposentos.

– Bom dia, Sr. Masen.

O dono do hotel estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno combinando com um armário cheio de gavetas e nichos. Como sempre, a mesa estava coberta de pastas, papéis e livros, correspondência, cartões de visita, uma caixa de selos e uma grande variedade de material de papelaria. Masen fechava uma carta, aplicando seu selo com precisão sobre uma pequena poça de cera quente.

– Bom dia, Valentine. Como foi a reunião de equipe?

Alec entregou a ele a pilha diária de relatórios administrativos.

– De maneira geral, tudo vai bem. Tivemos algumas dificuldades com o contingente diplomático naga.  
– Ah, foi?

O pequeno reino dos nagas, espremido entre a Birmânia e a Índia, tornara-se recentemente um aliado da Inglaterra. Depois de se oferecer para ajudar a expulsar invasores, a Inglaterra transformara o país em um de seus protetorados. O que equivalia a ser esmagado sob a pata de um leão e ser informado pelo mesmo animal de que a situação era perfeitamente segura. Como os britânicos lutavam atualmente contra os birmaneses e anexavam províncias a torto e a direito, os nagas tentavam desesperadamente preservar sua autonomia. Com esse propósito, o reino enviara à Inglaterra um trio de emissários de alto nível em uma missão diplomática, e o grupo havia levado presentes caros para a rainha Vitória.

– O gerente da recepção – contou Alec – teve que mudá-los de quarto três vezes ontem à tarde, logo depois que chegaram.

Masen levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Algum problema com os quartos?  
– Não com os quartos propriamente ditos... com o número dos quartos, que, de acordo com as crenças nagas, não eram auspiciosos. Por fim os instalamos na suíte ém, não muito depois disso, o zelador do segundo andar sentiu cheiro de fumaça vindo de lá. Parece que eles realizavam uma cerimônia de chegada a um novo país e ela incluía acender uma pequena fogueira em um prato de bronze. Infelizmente, o fogo fugiu de controle e o tapete ficou chamuscado.

Um sorriso distendeu os lábios de Edward.

– Se bem me lembro, os nagas têm cerimônias para quase tudo. Providencie para que eles tenham um local apropriado para acender todos os fogos rituais que quiserem, sem risco de incendiar o hotel.  
– Sim, senhor.

Masen folheou os relatórios administrativos.

– Qual é nossa taxa de ocupação atual? – perguntou ele sem levantar a cabeça.  
– Noventa e cinco por cento.  
– Excelente.

Masen continuou analisando os relatórios. No silêncio que se seguiu, Alec deixou o olhar vagar pela mesa.

Viu uma carta endereçada à Srta. Isabella, remetida por Jacob Black. Por que seu patrão estava de posse daquela carta? _Isabella Swan_... uma das irmãs de uma família que se hospedava no Masen para a temporada londrina de eventos sociais. Como outras famílias da aristocracia que não tinham uma residência na cidade, eles eram obrigados a alugar uma casa mobiliada ou se hospedarem em um hotel. Os Swan eram clientes fiéis do Masen havia três anos. Seria possível que Isabella fosse a garota com quem o patrão fora visto naquela manhã?

– Valentine – o proprietário o chamou em tom calmo. – Uma das cadeiras na minha sala de curiosidades precisa ser estofada novamente. Houve um pequeno problema esta manhã.

Alec normalmente sabia que não devia fazer perguntas, mas não resistiu.

– Que tipo de problema, senhor?  
– Foi um furão. Creio que ele tentava fazer um ninho no assento.

_Um furão_? Os Swan estavam envolvidos na história, com certeza.

– A criatura ainda está à solta? – quis saber Alec.  
– Não, já foi recuperada.  
– Por uma das irmãs Swan? – deduziu Alec.

Um aviso silencioso cintilou nos olhos verdes e frios.

– De fato, sim.

Deixando os relatórios de lado, Masen se recostou na cadeira. A posição relaxada contrastava com o tamborilar dos dedos sobre a mesa.

– Tenho algumas tarefas para você, Valentine. Primeiro, vá à residência de lorde Andover em Upper Brook Street. Marque um encontro pessoal nos próximos dias, de preferência aqui. Deixe claro que ninguém deve saber sobre esse encontro e faça-o entender que o assunto é de grande importância.  
– Sim, senhor.

Alec não esperava nenhuma dificuldade para cumprir a tarefa. Sempre que Edward Cullen queria ver alguém, a pessoa logo aceitava.

– Lorde Andover é pai do Sr. Jacob Black, não é?  
– Sim, ele é – confirmou o dono do hotel.

_Que diabo estava acontecendo?_

Antes que Alec pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta, Edward continuou com a lista.

– Em seguida, leve isto aqui – e lhe entregou uma encadernação estreita, amarrada com uma tira de couro – para Sir Gerald no Gabinete de Guerra. Entregue diretamente nas mãos dele. Depois siga para a _Watherston & Son_ e compre um colar ou bracelete na minha conta. Alguma coisa bonita, Valentine. Entregue a joia na residência da Sra. Denali.  
– Com seus cumprimentos? – perguntou Alec, esperançoso.  
– Não, com esta carta – disse Edward, entregando-lhe um envelope selado. – Estou me livrando dela.

O rosto de Alec traiu seu desânimo. Deus, outra cena!

– Senhor, prefiro ir à região mais perigosa de Londres e ser espancado por ladrões.

Masen sorriu.

– Isso provavelmente vai acontecer ao longo da semana.

Alec lançou um olhar expressivo para o empregador, depois saiu.

* * *

_Algum palpite do que Edward planeja com o pai de Jacob? Eu não sei de nada..._

_E pobre Isabella, mal sabe ela que ela verá_ _**sim **o nosso mocinho novamente, e ele vai virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo, à mil por hora..._

_Espero que não se entediem com esses capitulos não muito focados nos dois, galerinha, eles não deixam de ser interessantes e importantes tbm. _

_(Foco da Srta. Hale e Emmett... Esses dois... Enfim, deixa pra lá. E na Ang também, com essas conversas sem nenhum recato!)_

_Aumentei esse capitulo para apressar um pouquinho as coisas e também não separar muito os acontecimentos. Muitas coisas acontecem, então se eu dividir demais..._

_Eeeentão, meus amores, como já disse antes, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido os capitulos saem. _

_Quero que os leitores fantasmas mexam os dedinhos e me presenteiem com muitas delas, poxa vida!_

_(é triste ver que com tantas visitas, muitos, muitos mesmo, não deixem sequer um olá)_

_Mas mudando de assunto, a história ainda vai chegar ao climax (daqui 4 ou 3 capitulos aproximadamente) vocês verão! _

_Edward não tá mentindo quando diz que quer nossa Bella... E ele vai fazer realmente de_ _**tudo **por isso.  
_

_(sim, Jacob Black que se cuide...)_

_Sem mais delongas, um grande abraço, muito obrigada pelo carinho de cada leitor, também por cada um que põe a fic nos alertas e favoritos, eu realmente amo o carinho de vocês e a dedicação!_

_Bye. s2_


	6. 05

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**5**

Isabella estava bastante ciente de que, em termos de casamento, tinha pontos positivos e negativos.

A seu favor: sua família era rica, o que significava que teria um belo dote.

Contra ela: os Swan não eram uma família tradicional nem de sangue azul, apesar do título de Emmett.

A seu favor: era bonita.

Contra ela: falava demais e era desajeitada, o que frequentemente acontecia ao mesmo tempo – e, quando estava nervosa, os dois problemas pioravam.

A seu favor: a aristocracia já não podia se dar ao luxo de ser tão seletiva. Enquanto o poder da nobreza diminuía aos poucos, uma classe de industriais e mercadores se fortalecia rapidamente. Portanto, casamentos entre plebeus endinheirados e nobres empobrecidos tornavam-se cada vez mais comuns. Gradativamente a nobreza tinha que aceitar conviver com os de origem inferior.

Contra ela: o pai de Jacob Black, o visconde, era um homem de padrões elevados, sobretudo com relação ao filho.

_"O visconde certamente terá que considerar o enlace"_, dissera-lhe a Srta. Hale.

_"Ele pode ser de linhagem impecável, mas, pelo que se sabe, sua fortuna está minguando. O __filho terá que se casar com uma garota de família de posses. Bem pode ser uma Swan." _

_"Espero que esteja certa"_, respondera Bella com sinceridade.

Não duvidava de que seria feliz como esposa de Jacob Black. Ele era inteligente, carinhoso, bem-humorado... um cavalheiro de berço e criação. Amava-o, não com uma paixão ardente, mas de um jeito cálido, estável. Adorava seu temperamento, a forma como demonstrava confiança em vez de qualquer sinal de arrogância. E adorava sua aparência, por mais impróprio que fosse uma dama admitir tal coisa. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, era alto e atlético. Quando conhecera Jacob, tudo havia parecido quase fácil demais... E em pouco tempo se apaixonara por ele.

_"Espero que não esteja brincando comigo"_, Jacob lhe dissera uma noite, quando visitavam a galeria de arte de uma mansão em Londres durante uma festa. _"Isto é, espero não ter confundido o que pode ser apenas gentileza de sua parte com algo mais significativo."_

Ele parara ao lado dela, diante de uma grande paisagem pintada a óleo.

_"A verdade, Srta. Swan... Isabella... é que sinto tanto prazer em cada minuto que passo em sua companhia que já não suporto ficar longe."_

E ela o havia encarado fascinada.

_"Será possível?"_, sussurrara.  
_"Que eu sinta amor por você?"_, murmurara Jacob, enquanto um sorriso bem-humorado distendia seus lábios. _"Isabella Swan, é impossível não amar você."_

Ela havia suspirado trêmula, totalmente invadida pela alegria.

_"A Srta. Hale nunca me ensinou o que uma dama deve fazer nessa situação."_

Jacob se aproximara um pouco mais como se revelasse um segredo altamente confidencial.

_"Deve me incentivar discretamente." _

_"Também amo você."_

_"Isso não foi discreto."_ Seus olhos castanhos brilharam. _"Mas foi muito bom ouvir."_

O relacionamento havia sido mais que cauteloso. O pai de Jacob, o visconde Andover, era protetor com relação ao filho. Um bom homem, Jake dissera, mas severo. E Jacob havia pedido um tempo para falar com o pai e convencê-lo de que a união era favorável. Isabella estava disposta a esperar o tempo que Jacob considerasse necessário. O restante dos Swan, porém, não era tão paciente. Para eles, Bella era um tesouro e merecia ser cortejada abertamente, com orgulho.

– Devo ir discutir a situação com Andover? – Jasper Whitlock sugerira certa noite, quando a família relaxava na sala de estar da suíte do hotel depois do jantar.

Ele descansava no canapé ao lado de Alice, que segurava o bebê de seis meses. Quando crescesse, o bebê teria um nome _gadjo_ – palavra usada pelos ciganos para se referir aos que não eram ciganos – e se chamaria Ronan Cole, mas, entre os familiares, ele era chamado por seu nome romani, Rye.

Bella e a Srta. Hale ocupavam o outro sofá, enquanto Angela brincava no chão perto da lareira com uma fêmea de ouriço chamada Medusa. Dodger cochilava em seu cesto perto dela, pois já havia aprendido a dura lição de que não era prudente se meter com Medusa e seus espinhos.

Franzindo o cenho enquanto pensava, Bella levantou os olhos do bordado.

– Não creio que isso ajudaria – disse ao cunhado em tom pesaroso. – Sei quanto você é persuasivo... mas Jacob tem muita certeza de como lidar com o pai.

Jasper refletiu sobre o assunto. Com os cabelos loiros um pouco compridos demais, a pele morena e um brinco de diamante em uma orelha, Whitlock parecia mais um príncipe pagão do que um empresário que fizera fortuna investindo em manufaturas. Desde que se casara com Alice, Jasper era o chefe de facto da família Swan. Nenhum homem teria sido capaz de comandar pessoas tão insubmissas com a mesma aptidão. Ele os chamava de sua tribo.

– Irmãzinha – disse à Bella, soando relaxado apesar da intensidade do olhar –, como dizem os romani, "árvore que não recebe sol não dá frutos". Não vejo motivo para Black não pedir permissão para cortejá-la e depois assumir o namoro publicamente, como é costume dos _gadje_.

– Jasper – Isabella respondeu com cautela –, sei que os romani são mais... bem, mais diretos... na maneira de cortejar...

Alice sufocou o riso. Jasper a ignorou. A Srta. Hale pareceu perplexa, demonstrando claramente desconhecer que, na tradição cigana, um namoro às vezes incluía roubar a mulher de sua cama.

–... mas você sabe tão bem quanto qualquer um de nós – continuou Bella – que esse é um processo muito mais complicado para a aristocracia britânica.

– Na verdade – Alice falou num tom seco –, pelo que tenho visto, a aristocracia britânica trata o casamento com a sensibilidade e o romantismo de uma transação bancária.

Isabella franziu o cenho para a irmã mais velha.

– Alice, de que lado você está?

– Para mim, não existe outro lado além do seu – declarou Alice com os olhos azuis cheios de preocupação. – E é por isso que não aprovo esse tipo de relacionamento às escondidas... Chegarem separados em eventos, nunca vir buscá-la para um passeio de carruagem com a presença da Srta. Hale... Isso tem cheiro de vergonha. Constrangimento. Como se você fosse um segredo que lhe causasse culpa.

– Está dizendo que duvida das intenções do Sr. Black?

– De jeito nenhum. Mas não gosto dos métodos que ele adota.

Bella suspirou.

– Não sou uma escolha convencional para um filho da aristocracia. Portanto, o Sr. Black precisa ser cuidadoso.

– Você é a pessoa mais convencional da família inteira – protestou Alice.

Bella a encarou com um olhar sombrio.

– Ser a Swan mais convencional não é motivo para me gabar.

Aparentemente aborrecida, Alice olhou para a dama de companhia.

– Srta. Hale, minha irmã parece pensar que nossa família é tão incomum, tão estranha, que o Sr. Black precisa recorrer a todos esses artifícios e manobras para cortejá-la em segredo, em vez de ir diretamente ao visconde e dizer com franqueza que quer se casar com Isabella Swan e que espera ter a bênção do pai. Pode me explicar por que o Sr. Black necessita de toda essa cautela?

Pela primeira vez, a Srta. Hale pareceu não saber o que dizer.

– Não envolva a Srta. Hale nisso – reclamou Bella. – Os fatos são os seguintes, Alice: você e Carmen são casadas com ciganos, Emmett é um renomado libertino, Angela tem mais animais de estimação que a Sociedade Zoológica Real e eu sou socialmente desajeitada e incapaz de sustentar uma conversa apropriada, nem que minha vida dependa disso. É tão difícil entender por que o Sr. Black precisa ser cauteloso ao dar a notícia ao pai?

Alice parecia querer discutir, mas, em vez disso, resmungou:

– Conversas apropriadas são chatas, na minha opinião.  
– Na minha também – concordou Bella, séria. – Esse é o problema.

Angela ergueu os olhos de Medusa, que se encolhera formando uma bolinha nas mãos dela.

– O Sr. Black sabe conversar sobre assuntos interessantes?

– Você não precisaria perguntar – declarou Alice –, se ele _ousasse_ nos fazer uma visita.

– Sugiro – falou a Srta. Hale às pressas, antes que Bella pudesse responder – que, como uma família, convidemos o Sr. Black a nos acompanhar à exposição de flores de Chelsea depois de amanhã. Isso vai nos permitir passar a tarde com ele e, talvez, obter alguma tranquilidade quanto às suas intenções.  
– Acho que é uma ótima ideia – exclamou Isabella.

Ir a uma exposição de flores era mais inofensivo e discreto que Jacob ter que visitá-los no Masen.

– Tenho certeza de que conversar com o Sr. Black vai diminuir suas preocupações, Alice.  
– Espero que sim – respondeu a irmã, mas não pareceu convencida disso.

Uma pequena ruga se formou no espaço entre as finas sobrancelhas de Alice. Ela olhou para a Srta. Hale:

– Sendo a dama de companhia de Bella, já viu esse furtivo pretendente mais vezes do que eu. Qual é sua opinião sobre ele?

– Pelo que tenho observado – respondeu a dama de companhia, cautelosa –, o Sr. Black tem prestígio e honra. Ele goza de excelente reputação, sem nenhum caso de sedução, briga em vias públicas ou gasto além de seus recursos. Resumindo, ele é o oposto de lorde McCarty.

– Excelente recomendação – opinou Jasper com seriedade.

Seus olhos castanho-claros brilharam quando ele fitou a esposa. Houve entre o casal um momento de comunicação silenciosa.

– Por que não manda um convite ao rapaz, _monisha¹_? – murmurou ele. Um sorriso zombeteiro distendeu os lábios de Alice.

– Você iria espontaneamente a uma exposição de flores?

– Gosto de flores – respondeu Jasper com um jeito inocente.

– Sim, espalhadas em pradarias e pântanos. Mas odeia vê-las organizadas em canteiros e floreiras.

– Posso suportar a tortura durante uma tarde – garantiu Jasper, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o pescoço da esposa. – Suponho que ter um cunhado como Black valha o esforço. – E sorriu ao acrescentar: – Precisamos de pelo menos um homem respeitável na família, não é?

¹_monisha, resumidamente, significa esposa ou, em outros casos, namorada na linguagem romani._

Enviaram um convite a Jacob Black no dia seguinte e, para alegria de Isabella, ele aceitou imediatamente.

– Agora é só questão de tempo – disse ela a Angela, quase incapaz de conter a vontade de pular de alegria, como Dodger fazia. – Serei a Sra. Jacob Black, e eu o amo, e amo todos e tudo... e amo até seu velho furão fedido, Ang!

Mais tarde, naquela manhã, Bella e Angela se vestiram para uma caminhada. Era um dia claro e quente, e os jardins do hotel, entrecortados por alamedas calçadas com pedregulhos, eram uma sinfonia de flores em botão.

– Mal posso esperar para ir lá fora – disse Bella em pé na frente da janela, olhando para os vastos jardins. – Isso quase me faz lembrar Hampshire, tal é a beleza das flores.

– Não acho nada parecido com Hampshire – disse Angela. – É muito organizado. Mas gosto de andar pelo jardim de roseiras do Masen. O ar tem um perfume doce. Sabe, conversei com o mestre jardineiro há alguns dias, quando saí com Jasper e Alice, e ele me contou o segredo para produzir rosas tão grandes e saudáveis.

– Qual é?

– Caldo de peixe, vinagre e uma pitada de açúcar. Ele as rega com essa mistura pouco antes de os botões abrirem. As rosas adoram.

Bella torceu o nariz.

– Que mistura horrorosa.

– O mestre jardineiro disse que o velho Sr. Masen gosta muito de rosas e que ele ganhou de presente algumas variedades exóticas que vemos nos jardins. As rosas lilases são da China, por exemplo, as rosadas bem clarinhas vieram da França e...

– _Velho_ Sr. Masen?

– Bem, na verdade ele não disse que o Sr. Masen é velho. Só não consigo pensar nele de outro jeito.

– Por quê?

– Bem, ele é muito misterioso e ninguém jamais o vê. Lembro as histórias do velho e louco rei George, trancado em seus aposentos no castelo de Windsor. – Angela sorriu. – Talvez o Sr. Masen fique sempre no sótão.

– _Ang_ – sussurrou Bella com urgência, tomada por uma incontrolável necessidade de lhe fazer aquela confidência. – Tem algo que estou louca para contar, mas você tem que guardar segredo.

Os olhos da irmã brilharam com um repentino interesse.

– O que é?

– Antes _prometa_ que não vai contar a ninguém.

– Prometo, prometo.

– Jure por alguma coisa.

– Juro por São Francisco, o santo protetor de todos os animais – falou e, percebendo a hesitação de Bella, acrescentou com entusiasmo: – Se um bando de

piratas me raptar e me levar para o navio e ameaçar fazer com que eu ande na prancha sobre o mar infestado de tubarões famintos a menos que eu conte seu segredo, nem assim eu contarei. Se for amarrada por um vilão e posta na frente de uma manada de cavalos selvagens com ferraduras de ferro e o único jeito de não ser pisoteada por eles for revelar seu segredo ao vilão, eu...  
– Tudo bem, você me convenceu – Bella a interrompeu rindo.

Puxou a irmã para o canto e disse em voz baixa:

– Conheci o Sr. Masen.

Os olhos azuis de Angela se arregalaram.

– Conheceu? Quando?  
– Ontem de manhã.

E Isabella contou a ela toda a história, descrevendo o corredor, a sala de curiosidades e o próprio Sr. Masen. A única coisa que não revelou foi o beijo, que, de sua parte, jamais havia acontecido.

– Sinto muito sobre Dodger – falou Angela com sinceridade. – Peço desculpas por ele.

– Tudo bem, Ang. Mas... lamento que ele tenha perdido a carta. Desde que ninguém a encontre, porém, suponho que não vá haver nenhum problema.

– Então, o Sr. Masen não é um velho decrépito? – perguntou Angela com tom desapontado.

– _Céus, não_.

– Como ele é?

– Bonito, na verdade. É muito alto e...

– Tão alto quanto Eleazer?

Kev Eleazar fora viver com os Swan depois que sua tribo fora atacada por ingleses que queriam expulsar os ciganos de seu país. O menino havia sido abandonado à morte, mas os Swan o acolheram e ele ficara com a família. Recentemente, Eleazar se casara com a segunda irmã mais velha, Carmen, e assumira a monumental responsabilidade de administrar a propriedade McCarty na ausência de Emmett. Os recém-casados estavam muito felizes por poderem permanecer em Hampshire durante a temporada de eventos sociais londrina, desfrutando a beleza e a relativa privacidade de McCarty House.

– Ninguém é tão alto quanto Eleazar – declarou Bella. – Mas o Sr. Masen é bem alto e tem cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes penetrantes...

Seu estômago deu um salto inesperado com essa lembrança.

– Gostou dele?

Bella hesitou.

– O Sr. Masen é... _inquietante_. Encantador, sim, mas tive a sensação de que ele é capaz de praticamente qualquer coisa. É como um anjo mau de um poema de William Blake.

– Gostaria de poder vê-lo – confessou Angela num tom sonhador. – E queria ainda mais poder visitar a sala de curiosidades. Invejo você, Bella. Faz muito tempo que não acontece nada interessante comigo.

Isabella riu baixinho.

– O quê? Mas estivemos em praticamente todas as festas da cidade ultimamente!

Angela revirou os olhos.

– A temporada de eventos sociais em Londres é tão interessante quanto uma corrida de lesmas. Em plena neve. _Com lesmas mortas_.

– Meninas, estou pronta – anunciou a voz animada da Srta. Hale, que já entrava no aposento. – Não se esqueçam de levar as sombrinhas. Não querem escurecer com o sol, não é?

O trio saiu da suíte e seguiu pelo corredor caminhando com passos contidos. Antes de se aproximarem da escadaria principal, elas perceberam uma comoção incomum no sempre discreto hotel. Vozes masculinas, algumas agitadas, pelo menos uma delas furiosa, e havia sotaques estrangeiros, batidas pesadas e um estranho estampido metálico.

– Que diabo... – murmurou a Srta. Hale.

As três pararam de repente ao virarem no fim do corredor, quando se depararam com um grupo de seis homens reunidos perto do elevador de comida. Um grito agudo subiu do vão de repente.

– Isso foi uma mulher? – perguntou Bella com o rosto pálido. – Uma criança?  
– Fiquem aqui – ordenou a Srta. Hale, tensa. – Vou tentar descobrir...

As três se encolheram com uma série de gritos do mais puro pânico.

– Foi uma criança – determinou Isabella, seguindo em frente sem levar em consideração a ordem da Srta. Hale. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Angela corria na frente dela.

– Não é uma criança – disse por cima do ombro. – _É um macaco!_

_{...}_

Havia poucas atividades que Edward apreciava tanto quanto esgrima, ainda mais por ter se tornado uma arte obsoleta. Espadas não eram mais necessárias como armas ou acessórios de moda, e os praticantes da esgrima agora eram, em sua maioria, oficiais militares e um punhado de entusiastas amadores. Mas Edward gostava da elegância da prática, da precisão que exigia disciplina física e mental. Um esgrimista tinha que planejar vários movimentos antecipadamente, algo que era natural em Edward.

Um ano antes, ele se associara a um clube de esgrima que contava com uma centena de membros, aproximadamente, entre eles aristocratas, banqueiros, atores, políticos e soldados de várias patentes do exército. Três vezes por semana, Edward e alguns amigos de confiança se reuniam no clube, onde treinavam com floretes e bastões sob o olhar atento de um mestre. O clube tinha vestiário e chuveiros, mas sempre havia fila, por isso Edward costumava ir embora assim que o treino acabava. O treino dessa manhã fora especialmente vigoroso, com o mestre esgrimista ensinando técnicas para combater dois oponentes ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de revigorante, o esforço também havia sido desafiador, e todos encerraram o treino cansados e com alguns hematomas. Edward sofrera golpes fortes no peito e no braço e estava encharcado de suor.

Quando voltou ao hotel, ainda vestindo a malha branca de esgrimista, porém sem as proteções de couro, tudo o que queria era um banho, mas logo ficou claro que isso teria que esperar. Um de seus administradores, um jovem de óculos chamado Eric Yorkie, o abordou assim que ele entrou pela porta dos fundos. O rosto de Yorkie estava tenso, expressando ansiedade.

– Sr. Masen – chamou ele, como se quisesse se desculpar. – Fui orientado pelo Sr. Valentine a vir procurá-lo imediatamente, assim que retornasse. Temos um... bem, um contratempo...

Edward o encarou e permaneceu em silêncio, esforçando-se para demonstrar paciência. Era melhor não pressionar Yorkie, ou teria que esperar uma eternidade pela informação.

– São os diplomatas nagas – continuou o funcionário.  
– Outro incêndio?  
– Não, senhor. Tem a ver com um dos presentes que eles pretendiam dar à rainha amanhã. _Desapareceu_.

Edward franziu o cenho, pensando na valiosa coleção de pedras preciosas, obras de arte e tecidos que os nagas haviam levado ao hotel.

– Os presentes estão guardados em uma sala trancada no porão. Como alguma coisa pode ter desaparecido?

Eric suspirou nervoso.

– Bem, senhor, parece que o presente em questão desapareceu por _conta própria_.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Que diabo está acontecendo, Yorkie?  
– Entre os itens que os nagas trouxeram para a rainha, há dois _espécimes raros_... macacos encontrados apenas nas florestas de tecas nagas. Eles seriam levados para o jardim zoológico do Regent's Park. Evidentemente, cada macaco era mantido na própria jaula, mas, de alguma forma, um deles aprendeu a abrir a tranca e...

– Que diabo está dizendo?!

O ultraje tomou rapidamente o lugar da incredulidade. Porém, de alguma maneira, Edward conseguiu manter a voz baixa.

– Posso saber por que não fui informado sobre a presença de dois macacos no meu hotel?

– Parece haver certa confusão sobre essa questão, senhor. O Sr. Newton, da recepção, tem certeza de que incluiu os animais em seu relatório, mas o Sr. Valentine afirma não ter lido nada sobre eles. Ele perdeu a cabeça e deixou uma arrumadeira e duas camareiras com medo. Agora todo mundo está procurando os animais e, ao mesmo tempo, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção dos hóspedes...

– Yorkie. – Edward rangia os dentes com o esforço de permanecer calmo. – Há quanto tempo o macaco desapareceu?

– Estimamos que há 45 minutos, pelo menos.

– Onde está Valentine?

– Na última vez que tive notícias, ele tinha ido ao terceiro andar. Uma das arrumadeiras encontrou o que parecia ser excremento perto do elevador de comida.

– Excrementos de macaco perto do elevador de comida – repetiu Edward, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

_Cristo_. A situação era tão crítica que só faltava um hóspede idoso se apavorar e sofrer uma apoplexia ao se deparar com um animal selvagem ou uma mulher ou uma criança serem mordidas. Ou qualquer outro cenário escandaloso. Seria impossível encontrar a maldita criatura. O hotel era praticamente um labirinto, cheio de corredores, portas e passagens escondidas. Podia levar dias – e durante esse tempo o Masen viveria o caos. Perderia dinheiro. E, pior de tudo, seria motivo de piadas durante anos. Até os humoristas se cansarem dele...

– Juro por Deus que cabeças vão rolar – anunciou Edward com uma suavidade letal que fez Eric se encolher. – Vá aos meus aposentos, Yorkie, e pegue a Dreyse no armário de mogno do meu escritório particular.

O jovem funcionário o encarou perplexo.

– A Dreyse, senhor?

– É uma arma de fogo. A única espingarda de percussão no armário.

– Uma arma de percussão...

– Marrom – completou Edward com gentileza. – Com uma grande trava lateral.

– Sim, senhor!

– E, pelo amor de Deus, não aponte a espingarda para ninguém. Está carregada.

Ainda segurando o florete, Edward subiu correndo a escada dos fundos. Pulava os degraus de dois em dois e passou apressado por duas camareiras assustadas que carregavam cestos de roupas de cama. Quando chegou ao terceiro andar, ele se dirigiu ao elevador de comida, onde encontrou Valentine, os três diplomatas nagas e Brimbley, o supervisor do andar. Uma gaiola de madeira e metal havia sido deixada perto deles. Os homens estavam reunidos em torno da abertura do elevador, olhando para dentro do poço.

– Valentine – chamou Edward com firmeza, aproximando-se de seu secretário. – Encontrou?

Alec Valentine olhou para ele com ar atormentado.

– Ele escalou o sistema de polias do elevador de comida. Agora está sentado em cima do teto. Cada vez que tentamos baixá-lo, ele se pendura na corda e fica balançando acima de nós.

– Está próximo o bastante para eu tentar alcançá-lo?

Valentine notou o florete na mão do dono do hotel. Seus olhos escuros se arregalaram quando ele compreendeu que Masen preferia ferir o animal com a espada a deixá-lo perambular livremente pelo hotel.

– Não seria fácil – respondeu Valentine. – Provavelmente, só conseguiria deixá-lo ainda mais agitado.  
– Tentou atraí-lo com comida?  
– Ele não morde a isca. Mostrei uma maçã no poço do elevador e ele tentou morder minha mão.

Valentine olhou de relance para o elevador de comida, onde os outros homens assobiavam e chamavam o macaco teimoso. Um dos nagas, um homem magro e de meia-idade vestido com um terno leve, com um tecido ricamente estampado drapeado sobre os ombros, deu um passo à frente. Sua expressão era marcada por grande sofrimento.

– É o Sr. Masen? Que bom! Sim, agradeço por ter vindo ajudar a recuperar esse presente tão importante para Sua Majestade. Macaco muito raro. Muito especial. Não deve ser ferido.  
– Seu nome? – perguntou Edward, impaciente.  
– Niran – respondeu o diplomata.  
– Sr. Niran, entendo sua preocupação com o animal, mas tenho a responsabilidade de proteger meus hóspedes.

O naga ficou sério.

– Se machucar nosso presente para a Rainha, isso não vai acabar bem para você.

Edward encarou o diplomata e disse com tom neutro:

– Se não der um jeito de tirar aquele animal do meu elevador de comida e prendê-lo naquela gaiola nos próximos cinco minutos, Niran, vou fazer _kebab_ dele.

A declaração provocou um olhar da mais pura indignação e o naga correu para a abertura do elevador de comida. O macaco deu um grito agitado, seguido por vários grunhidos.

– Não sei o que é kebab – comentou Valentine, falando com ninguém em particular –, mas não acredito que o macaco vá gostar disso.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, Valentine percebeu um movimento atrás dele e suspirou.

– Hóspedes – resmungou o secretário.  
– Maldição – murmurou Edward e se virou para encarar os hóspedes que se aproximavam, pensando no que lhes diria.

Três mulheres caminhavam apressadas em sua direção, duas delas atrás de uma menina de cabelos escuros. Edward foi surpreendido ao reconhecer Rosalie e Isabella. Deduziu que a terceira era Angela, que parecia determinada a passar por cima dele na pressa de chegar ao elevador de comida.

Edward impediu sua passagem.

– Bom dia, senhorita. Lamento, mas não pode seguir adiante. E nem gostaria de ir lá.

Ela parou imediatamente, fitando-o com olhos tão castanhos quanto os da irmã. Rosalie Hale o observou com compostura, enquanto Isabella inspirou fundo, o rosto repentinamente corado.

– Não conhece minha irmã, senhor – disse ela. – Se há um animal selvagem em algum lugar por aqui, ela vai querer vê-lo, certamente.  
– O que a faz pensar que há um animal selvagem no meu hotel? – perguntou Edward, como se a ideia fosse inconcebível.

O macaco escolheu esse momento para gritar com entusiasmo. Sustentando seu olhar, Isabella sorriu. Apesar de estar irritado com a situação e com sua falta de controle sobre os acontecimentos, Edward não conseguiu deixar de retribuir. Ela era ainda mais linda do que ele se lembrava e seus olhos eram castanho-escuros e lúcidos. Havia muitas mulheres bonitas em Londres, mas nenhuma delas tinha essa combinação de inteligência e charme sutilmente excêntricos. Quis levá-la para algum lugar naquele exato minuto, tomá-la só para si.

Controlando a própria expressão, Edward lembrou que ninguém sabia que já se conheciam.

Ele se curvou com impecável polidez.

– Edward Masen, ao seu dispor.

_Ah como eu morri de rir com esses nagas! Desde quando li "nagas" pela primeira vez, já gargalhei!_

_Próximo capitulo, mais cenas Beward!_

_Fico por aqui meus amores!_

_Ah, e algum palpite sobre Jacob? Deixem suas deduções porque logo logo vocês terão revelações...!_

_Um grande abraço e até o próximo capitulo, mexam os dedinhos hein!_

_s2_


	7. 06

.

.

**CAPITULO **

**6**

_– Edward Masen, ao seu dispor._

– Sou Angela Swan – disse a menina mais nova –, e essas são minha irmã Isabella e minha dama de companhia, a Srta. Hale. Tem um macaco no poço do elevador, não é?

Ela falou de forma natural, como se encontrar animais selvagens em residência alheia fosse algo corriqueiro.

– Sim, mas...  
– Não vai pegá-lo desse jeito – Angela o interrompeu.

Edward, que nunca era interrompido por ninguém, descobriu-se contendo outro sorriso.

– Garanto que temos a situação sob controle, senhorita.  
– Vocês precisam de ajuda – declarou Angela. – Volto já. Não façam nada que possa incomodar o macaco. E não tente cutucá-lo com essa espada para fazê-lo sair de lá, pode acabar ferindo-o sem querer.

Então, sem dizer mais nada, ela correu de volta ao lugar de onde havia saído.

– Não seria sem querer – murmurou Edward.

A Srta. Hale olhou de Harry para as costas de Angela, cada vez mais longe, e seu queixo caiu.

– Angela, não corra pelo hotel desse jeito! Pare imediatamente!  
– Creio que ela tem um plano – comentou Isabella. – É melhor ir atrás dela, Srta. Hale.

A dama de companhia a encarou com um olhar suplicante.

– Venha comigo.

Mas Bella não se moveu, apenas respondeu num tom inocente:

– Eu espero aqui, Srta. Hale.  
– Mas não é apropriado...

A dama de companhia olhou para Angela, cada vez mais distante, e para Isabella, parada no mesmo lugar. Decidindo que Angela era o problema maior, ela se virou resmungando algo nada apropriado a uma dama e correu atrás da menina. Edward se viu na companhia de Bella, que, como a irmã, parecia indiferente às travessuras do macaco. Eles se encararam, ele com o florete, ela com a sombrinha. Os olhos de Bella passearam pela malha branca que ele vestia. E em vez de permanecer em silêncio ou demonstrar o nervosismo esperado de uma jovem sem sua dama de companhia para protegê-la... ela deu início à conversa.

– Meu pai chamava a esgrima de "xadrez para o corpo" – comentou. – Era um grande admirador do esporte.

– Ainda sou um novato – disse Edward.

– De acordo com meu pai, o truque é segurar o florete como se fosse uma ave em sua mão, perto o bastante para impedir que fuja, mas não com tanta força que possa esmagá-la.

– Teve aulas com seu pai?

– Ah, sim, meu pai incentivou todas as filhas a experimentar a esgrima. Disse que não conhecia nenhum outro esporte que fosse tão conveniente a uma mulher.

– É claro. As mulheres são ágeis e rápidas.

Isabella sorriu com malícia.

– Não o bastante para escapar de você, aparentemente.

O comentário bem-humorado debochava dele e dela mesma. De repente estavam mais próximos, embora Edward não soubesse dizer quem havia caminhado na direção do outro. Havia nela um cheiro delicioso, uma mistura de pele delicada, perfume e sabonete. Lembrando quanto sua boca era macia, ele desejou beijá-la, um desejo tão ardente que foi difícil não tocá-la. Foi com surpresa que ele se descobriu um pouco ofegante.

– Senhor! – A voz de Valentine interrompeu seus pensamentos. – O macaco está subindo pela corda.

– Ele não tem para onde ir – respondeu Edward, seco. – Tente subir o elevador e prendê-lo contra o teto.

– Vai machucar o macaco! – exclamou o naga.

– Espero que sim – retrucou Edward, irritado com a distração.

Não queria ter que se incomodar com a logística da captura de um macaco insubordinado. Queria era ficar sozinho com Isabella Swan. Eric Yorkie chegou trazendo a Dreyse com extremo cuidado.

– Sr. Valentine, aqui está!  
– Obrigado.

Edward ia pegar a espingarda, mas, naquele instante, Isabella recuou por reflexo, num susto, e seus ombros colidiram com o peito dele. Quando ele a segurou pelos braços, percebeu o pânico em seu corpo tenso. Então, com cuidado, virou-a para poder encará-la. Seu rosto estava pálido, o olhar sem foco.

– O que houve? – perguntou ele com voz suave ao ampará-la. – O problema é a espingarda? Tem medo de armas de fogo?

Ela assentiu, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Edward estava chocado com a intensidade da própria reação àquela mulher, a incontrolável necessidade de protegê-la. Ela tremia e arfava, mantendo uma das mãos contra o peito.

– Está tudo bem – murmurou Edward.

Não conseguia lembrar a última vez que alguém encontrara conforto nele. Talvez nunca houvesse acontecido. Queria puxá-la para si e acalmá-la. Era como se sempre houvesse tido essa vontade, como se esperasse por esse momento, ainda que não tivesse consciência disso.

No mesmo tom baixo e contido, ele murmurou:

– Yorkie, a arma não será necessária. Leve-a de volta ao armário.  
– Sim, Sr. Masen.

Bella permaneceu no abrigo de seus braços, com a cabeça abaixada. A orelha exposta parecia suave. A fragrância de seu perfume o provocava. Queria explorar cada parte dela, abraçá-la até senti-la relaxar com seu toque.

– Está tudo bem – murmurou novamente, afagando suas costas e desenhando um círculo com a palmada mão. – Já passou. Peço desculpas por tê-la assustado.

– Não, _eu_ é que peço desculpas, eu... – Bella recuou, o rosto pálido repentinamente vermelho. – Normalmente não sou tão sensível, foi só a surpresa. Há muito tempo...

Ela conteve as próprias palavras, se mexeu de forma inquieta e murmurou:

– Não vou ficar tagarelando.

Edward não queria que ela parasse. Tudo nela era infinitamente interessante, embora não conseguisse explicar por quê. Ela simplesmente era.

– Conte – pediu em voz baixa.

Isabella fez um gesto de impotência e olhou para ele com um sorriso acanhado, como se quisesse dizer que o alertara.

– Quando eu era criança, uma das pessoas que eu mais gostava no mundo era meu tio Billy, irmão de meu pai. Ele não era casado, não tinha filhos, por isso nos cobria de atenção.

Ela sorriu com a lembrança.

– Tio Billy era muito paciente comigo. Eu falava demais e as pessoas nunca podiam me dar tanta atenção, mas ele sempre me ouvia como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Um dia ele foi nos visitar enquanto meu pai caçava com alguns homens do vilarejo. Quando eles voltaram carregando várias aves, tio Billy e eu fomos encontrá-lo no fim da alameda. Mas o rifle de alguém disparou acidentalmente... Não sei ao certo se ele caiu ou se o homem o carregava de maneira incorreta... Lembro-me do barulho do disparo, um estouro igual a um trovão, e de sentir algumas picadas no braço e outra no ombro. Virei-me para contar a tio Billy, mas ele estava caindo lentamente. A ardência no meu braço era por causa de alguns grãos de chumbo, mas meu tio havia sido ferido mortalmente.

Bella hesitou, os olhos úmidos e brilhantes. Depois continuou:

– Havia muito sangue nele. Corri para perto de meu tio e pus os braços sob sua cabeça, perguntando a ele o que devia fazer. Ele sussurrou que eu devia ser sempre uma boa menina, de forma que um dia pudéssemos nos reencontrar no céu. – Isabella pigarreou para limpar a garganta e suspirou. – Desculpe-me. Eu falo demais. Não deveria...  
– Não – Edward a interrompeu, tomado por uma forte e desconhecida emoção, apavorado com o que sentia. – Eu poderia ouvir você falar o dia todo.

Ela piscou surpresa, arrancada de sua melancolia. Um sorriso tímido distendeu seus lábios.

– Com exceção de meu tio Billy, você é o primeiro homem que me diz isso.

Eles foram interrompidos por exclamações dos homens reunidos em torno do poço do elevador. O macaco continuava subindo pela corda.

– Maldição – resmungou Edward.  
– Por favor, espere só mais um momento – pediu Bella. – Minha irmã lida muito bem com animais. Ela vai tirá-lo de lá sem nenhum ferimento.  
– Sua irmã tem experiência com primatas? – perguntou Edward, em tom mordaz.

Isabella refletiu por um instante.

– Acabamos de passar pela temporada londrina de eventos sociais. Isso conta?

Edward riu com um humor genuíno que não era frequente, o que fez Valentine e Brimbley olharem para ele sem esconder a perplexidade.

Angela se aproximou deles correndo, segurando alguma coisa nos braços. Não dava atenção à Srta. Hale, que vinha logo atrás, passando-lhe reprimendas.

– Aqui estamos – anunciou Angela, animada.

– Isso é nosso pote de confeitos? – perguntou Bella.

– Já tentamos atraí-lo com comida, senhorita – falou Valentine. – Foi inútil.

– Desta vez ele vai aceitar.

Angela se dirigiu confiante à abertura do elevador.

– Vamos mandar o pote para ele – explicou.  
– Colocou algo nos doces? – perguntou Valentine, esperançoso.

Os três enviados nagas exclamaram ansiosos, reclamando contra possíveis efeitos colaterais e dizendo que não queriam o macaco drogado nem envenenado.

– Não, não, não – garantiu Angela. – Se eu fizesse isso, ele poderia cair no poço, e esse precioso animal não deve ser ferido.

Os estrangeiros se acalmaram com a resposta.

– Como posso ajudar, Ang? – perguntou Bella, aproximando-se dela.

A irmã mais nova entregou a ela um pesado cordão de seda.

– Amarre no gargalo do pote, por favor. Seus nós são sempre melhores que os meus.

– Um nó 'volta do fiel'? – sugeriu Bella, já começando a trabalhar.

– Sim, perfeito.

Alec Valentine olhou com insegurança para as duas jovens, depois se virou para Edward.

– Sr. Masen...

Edward o silenciou com um gesto, permitindo que as irmãs Swan prosseguissem com o plano. Mesmo que a tentativa não desse o resultado esperado, estava apreciando demais o espetáculo para interrompê-las agora.

– Na outra ponta você conseguiria fazer um nó em que fosse possível apoiar a mão? – perguntou Angela.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

– Como um nó de forca, talvez? Não sei se lembro como se faz.  
– Permita-me ajudar – falou Edward, aproximando-se.

Bella entregou a ponta do cordão ao dono do hotel, seus olhos brilhavam. Edward passou a ponta do cordão em volta do dedo e deu várias voltas, formando uma bola elaborada, depois passou a outra ponta para um lado e para o outro dessa volta. Aproveitando a ocasião para exibir suas habilidades, ele concluiu com um floreio preciso.

– Muito bom – aprovou Bella. – Que nó é esse?  
– Ironicamente – respondeu Edward –, ele é conhecido como "punho de macaco".

Bella sorriu.

– Está falando sério? Não... É brincadeira.  
– Eu nunca brinco com nós. Um bom nó é algo belo.

Edward entregou a ponta da corda a Angela e a viu colocar o pote sobre o teto do elevador de comida. Foi então que percebeu o que ela planejara.

– Muito inteligente – comentou ele.

– Talvez não dê certo – avisou ela. – Depende da esperteza do macaco. Se for maior que a nossa...

– Tenho medo da resposta – respondeu Edward secamente.

Depois ele enfiou a mão no poço e puxou a corda do elevador devagar, mandando o pote para cima, para o macaco, enquanto Angela segurava o cordão de estavam em silêncio. O grupo parecia prender a respiração enquanto esperava.

_Tum._

O macaco havia pulado para o teto da cabine. Alguns grunhidos e ruídos curiosos ecoaram no poço. Um chacoalhar, silêncio, depois um puxão firme no cordão. Gritos ofendidos ganharam o ar e o elevador foi sacudido por movimentos bruscos.

– Pegamos – avisou Angela.

Edward tirou o cordão da mão dela, enquanto Valentine baixava a cabine.

– Por favor, afaste-se, Srta. Swan.

– Deixe-me cuidar disso – insistiu Angela. – É muito mais provável que o macaco avance em você que em mim. Os animais confiam em mim.

– Mesmo assim, não posso expor um hóspede ao risco de ser atacado.

Isabella e a Srta. Hale puxaram Angela para trás, para longe da abertura do elevador de comida. Todos deixaram escapar exclamações admiradas quando um grande macaco preto apareceu na abertura, os olhos enormes e brilhantes acima do focinho sem pelos e um tufo engraçado no topo da cabeça. O macaco era forte e encorpado e quase não tinha cauda. O rosto expressivo se contorcia furioso, os dentes brancos expostos enquanto ele gritava, ameaçador.

Uma das patas dianteiras parecia estar presa no pote de confeitos. O macaco irado puxava a pata em desespero, tentando libertá-la sem sucesso. O punho fechado era a única coisa que o mantinha cativo, mas ele não abria a mão por medo de soltar as guloseimas que encontrara lá dentro.

– Ah, ele é lindo! – exclamou Angela.  
– Talvez para uma macaca – opinou Bella.

Edward segurava o cordão preso ao pote com uma das mãos, enquanto, com a outra, empunhava o florete de esgrima. O macaco era maior do que ele esperava, capaz de provocar um dano considerável. E estava claramente tentando decidir quem atacaria primeiro.

– Vamos lá, meu velho – murmurou Edward, tentando conduzir o macaco para a gaiola aberta.

Angela pôs a mão no bolso, pegou alguns doces e foi jogá-los dentro da gaiola.

– Está lá, menino guloso – disse ao macaco. – Coisas gostosas para você. Vá pegá-las e não crie mais problemas.

Milagrosamente, o macaco obedeceu, levando o pote com ele. Depois de lançar um olhar rancoroso para Edward, ele entrou na gaiola e, com a pata livre, pegou os confeitos espalhados.

– Agora me dê o pote – pediu Angela com paciência.

Ela puxou o cordão, removendo o pote da gaiola. Depois jogou mais um punhado de confeitos para o macaco e fechou a porta. Os nagas correram para trancar a gaiola.

– Quero essa coisa presa por correntes – falou Edward para Valentine. – E a gaiola com o outro macaco também. E enviem os dois imediatamente para o Regent's Park.  
– Sim, senhor.

Isabella se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou numa demonstração efusiva de afeto.

– Bom trabalho, Ang – parabenizou-a. – Como sabia que o macaco não ia soltar os doces dentro do pote?  
– Todos sabem que os macacos são quase tão gananciosos quanto os seres humanos – respondeu Angela.

Bella deu risada.

– Meninas – a Srta. Hale as chamou em voz baixa, tentando tirá-las rapidamente dali. – Tudo isso é bastante impróprio. Temos que ir.  
– Sim, é claro – concordou Bella. – Sinto muito, Srta. Hale. Vamos sair para o nosso passeio.

Porém, o esforço da dama de companhia foi frustrado pelos nagas, que cercaram Angela.

– Você nos prestou um grande serviço – disse o chefe do grupo de diplomatas, Niran. – Muito grande, realmente. Tem a gratidão do nosso país e do nosso rei, e será recomendada à Sua Majestade, a rainha Vitória por sua corajosa ajuda...

– Não, obrigada – intercedeu a Srta. Hale com firmeza. – A Srta. Swan não deseja ser recomendada. Isso prejudicaria a reputação dessa jovem, expondo-a publicamente. Se está realmente grato pela ajuda que ela prestou, retribua com seu silêncio.

A declaração provocou mais debate e vigorosos movimentos afirmativos de cabeça. Angela suspirou e viu o macaco ser levado em sua gaiola.

– Queria ter um macaco – comentou ela em voz baixa.

A a olhou com ar de sofrimento.

– E seria de esperar que ela tivesse o mesmo entusiasmo quanto a arrumar um marido.

Contendo o riso, Bella tentou se mostrar solidária.

– Mandem limpar o elevador de comida – ordenou Edward a Valentine e Brimbley. – Cada milímetro dele.

Os homens se apressaram em cumprir a ordem, o mais velho usando as polias para mandar a cabine para baixo, enquanto Valentine se afastava com passos rápidos e controlados. Edward olhou para as três mulheres, demorando-se um pouco mais no rosto sério da Srta. Hale.

– Agradeço pela ajuda, senhoras.  
– Não foi nada – respondeu Bella com os olhos brilhantes. – E se tiver mais problemas com macacos obstinados, não hesite em mandar nos chamar.

O sangue de Edward esquentou quando imagens tentadoras invadiram seus pensamentos... Ela, seu corpo contra o dele, sob o dele. Aquela boca sorridente só dele, sussurros invadindo sua orelha. A pele suave e pálida como o marfim na escuridão. Pele contra pele quente, despertando sensações enquanto a tocava.

_Faria qualquer coisa por ela_, pensou, até mesmo desistir dos últimos resquícios de sua alma.

– Bom dia – Edward se ouviu dizer, a voz rouca mas educada.

E se afastou. Por ora.

* * *

_O sangue dele esquentando por ela, e o meu esquentando por ele. _

_É possível não se derreter? Enfim..._

_Bom, preferi completar a história do macaco nesse capitulo mesmo. E dependendo do numero de reviews o próximo capitulo sai rapidinho._

_E ele terá revelações envolvendo nosso querido Edward... Com uma pessoa imprevisível!_

_Sem mais spoiler, um grande abraço pra vocês meus amores. Novamente muito obrigada pela presença de cada um à sua maneira!_

_Bye _

_s2_


	8. 07

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**7**

– Agora entendo o que quis dizer mais cedo – comentou Angela com Isabella quando a Srta. Hale se afastou para cuidar de uma tarefa qualquer.

Bella se acomodara na cama enquanto Angela enxugava Dodger com uma toalha diante da lareira após lhe dar um banho.

– Sobre o Sr. Masen – continuou. – Entendo que o tenha considerado inquietante.

Uma pausa, e ela sorriu para o furão satisfeito, que se retorcia na toalha aquecida.

– Dodger, você gosta de ficar bem limpo, não é? Fica tão cheirosinho depois do banho!  
– Você sempre diz isso e ele sempre tem o mesmo cheiro.

Bella se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e ficou observando os dois, seus cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. Estava agitada demais para cochilar.

– Então, também achou o Sr. Masen inquietante?

– Não, mas entendi por que _você_ acha. Ele olha para você como um predador preparando uma emboscada. Como um animal que espera em silêncio a hora de dar o bote.

– Que dramático – respondeu Isabella, desviando o assunto com uma risada. – Ele não é um predador, Ang. É só um homem.

Angela não respondeu, apenas afagou em silêncio o pelo de Dodger. Ela se debruçou e o animal esticou o pescoço para lamber seu nariz, numa demonstração de carinho.

– Bella – murmurou a menina –, por mais que a Srta. Hale se esforce para fazer de mim uma moça civilizada, e eu tento ouvir tudo o que ela diz, ainda tenho meu próprio jeito de ver o mundo. Para mim, as pessoas não são muito diferentes dos animais. Somos todos criaturas de Deus, não somos? Quando conheço alguém, sei imediatamente que animal a pessoa seria. Quando conhecemos Jasper, por exemplo, eu soube que ele era uma raposa.

– Suponho que Jasper tenha alguma semelhança com uma raposa – concordou Bella, num tom divertido. – E Eleazar, o que é? Um urso?

– Não, ele é um cavalo, sem dúvida nenhuma. E Alice é uma galinha.

– Eu diria que ela é uma coruja.

– Sim, mas você se lembra de uma das nossas galinhas em Hampshire, de como ela correu atrás de uma vaca que se aproximou demais do ninho? Essa é Alice.

Isabella sorriu.

– Sim, tem razão.

– E Carmen é um cisne.

– Eu também sou uma ave? Uma cotovia? Um rouxinol?

– Não, você é um coelho.

– Um coelho? – Bella fez uma careta. – Não gostei. Por que sou um coelho?

– Ah, coelhos são animais lindos e fofinhos que adoram carinho. São muito sociáveis, mas ficam mais felizes em pares.

– Mas são medrosos – protestou Bella.

– Nem sempre. São corajosos o bastante para viverem na companhia de muitas outras criaturas. Até gatos e cachorros.

– Bem, é melhor que ser um ouriço, acho – aceitou Bella resignada.

– A Srta. Hale é um ouriço – anunciou Angela com objetividade, o que fez Isabella sorrir.

– E você é um furão, não é, Ang?

– Sim. Mas era outra coisa que eu queria dizer.

– Desculpe, continue.

– Ia dizer que o Sr. Masen é um felino. Um caçador solitário. Com um aparente interesse por coelhos.

Bella piscou, perplexa.

– Acha que ele está interessado em... Ah, Ang, mas eu nem... E não acredito que o verei novamente...  
– Espero que esteja certa.

Deitada de lado, Bella observou a irmã iluminada pelo brilho trêmulo do fogo na lareira, enquanto um arrepio de desconforto penetrava seus ossos até a medula.

Não por ter medo de Edward Masen.

Mas por _gostar_ dele.

{...}

Rosalie Hale sabia que Edward tramava alguma coisa. Ele _sempre_ tramava alguma coisa. Certamente não tinha intenção de se informar sobre seu bem-estar, porque não dava a mínima importância para ela. Na opinião do dono do hotel, muitas pessoas, inclusive Rosalie, eram só perda de tempo. Qualquer que fosse o mecanismo que fazia circular o sangue pelas veias de Edward Masen, com certeza _não_ era um coração.

Desde que haviam se conhecido, anos antes, Rosalie nunca lhe pedira nada. Uma vez que Edward fazia um favor a alguém, ele arquivava essa informação numa prateleira oculta em seu cérebro diabolicamente ardiloso, e era só uma questão de tempo até ele pedir o pagamento com juros. As pessoas tinham bons motivos para temê-lo. Ele tinha grandes amigos e grandes inimigos, e talvez nem eles mesmos soubessem em qual categoria se enquadravam.

O criado, secretário ou o que quer que fosse, levou-a aos gigantescos aposentos de Edward. Rosalie agradeceu com um murmúrio indiferente. Depois se sentou na sala de recepção com as mãos cruzadas sobre as pernas. Aquela sala havia sido projetada para intimidar visitantes, totalmente decorada em tecidos claros e lisos, mármore frio e valiosa arte renascentista. Edward entrou na sala. Era alto e seguro de si a ponto e impressionar. Como sempre, vestia-se com elegância e tinha os cabelos impecavelmente penteados.

Ele parou diante de Rosalie e a estudou com os olhos verdes cheios de insolência.

– Rose. Você parece estar bem.  
– _Vá para o inferno_ – falou ela em voz baixa.

Os olhos de Edward notaram os dedos brancos e tensos da dama de companhia, o que fez um sorriso lento se formar em seu rosto.

– Suponho que, para você, eu _sou_ o inferno – contrapôs ele e, indicando a outra ponta do sofá onde ela se sentara, falou: – Posso?

* * *

_Bem, no próximo capitulo preparem os lencinhos, mas também os **confetes**_

_... porque logo após o próximo, as coisas esquentam novamente para nosso casal!_

_Muito obrigada à cada review e à cada presença!_

_Grande beijo!_

_s2_


	9. 08

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**8**

_– Suponho que, para você, eu sou o inferno – contrapôs ele e, indicando a outra __ponta do sofá onde ela se sentara, falou: _

_– Posso?_

Rosalie assentiu e esperou até ele se acomodar.

– Por que mandou me chamar? – perguntou então com voz áspera.  
– A cena de hoje de manhã foi divertida, não foi? Suas meninas Swan são um encanto. Certamente, não são como as mocinhas que costumamos ver na sociedade.

Lentamente, Rosalie ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, tentando não se encolher ao se deparar com os poços verdes e cheios de vida. Edward escondia seus pensamentos como ninguém... mas naquela manhã havia olhado para Isabella com um desejo que, normalmente, era disciplinado demais para revelar. E a jovem não saberia se defender de um homem como Edward.

Rosalie tentou manter a voz controlada.

– Não vou falar sobre as Swan com você. E o proíbo de ficar perto delas.

– Você _me_ proíbe? – replicou Edward num tom suave, os olhos brilhando com um humor debochado.

– Não vou permitir que prejudique as pessoas da minha família.

– Sua família? – retrucou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura. – Você não tem família.

– Refiro-me à família para a qual trabalho – respondeu Rosalie com frieza e dignidade. – Sou responsável por aquelas meninas. E estou falando de Isabella em especial. Vi como olhou para ela hoje de manhã. Se tentar fazer mal a ela de algum jeito...

– Não tenho intenção de fazer mal a ninguém.

– Mas é o que acontece, independentemente de quais sejam as suas intenções, não é?

Rosalie sentiu uma pequena satisfação ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos.

– Isabella é boa demais para você – continuou. – E está fora do seu alcance.  
– Dificilmente algo estaria fora do meu alcance, Rose.

Não houve arrogância na declaração. Era apenas a verdade. E isso alimentou o temor de Rosalie.

– Isabella está praticamente comprometida – anunciou ela de forma contundente. – Está apaixonada por um rapaz.  
– Jacob Black.

O coração da dama de companhia disparou, alarmado.

– _Como_ sabe disso?

Edward ignorou a pergunta.

– Acha mesmo que o visconde Andover, um homem reconhecidamente exigente em seus padrões, vai permitir que o filho se case com uma Swan?

– Sim, eu acho. Ele ama o filho, por isso vai relevar o fato de Isabella pertencer a uma família não convencional. Ele não poderia encontrar mãe melhor para seus futuros herdeiros.

– Ele é um nobre. Para ele, a linhagem sanguínea é tudo. E embora as linhagens de Isabella tenham produzido um resultado obviamente encantador, elas estão longe de ser puras.

– O irmão dela é um nobre – ressaltou Rosalie.

– Só por acidente. Os Swan são a ponta do galho mais afastado da árvore genealógica. McCarty pode ter herdado um título, mas, em termos de nobreza, não é mais aristocrata que você ou eu. E Andover sabe disso.

– Você é um esnobe – acusou-o Rosalie, no tom mais calmo que conseguiu adotar.

– De jeito nenhum. Não me incomodo nem um pouco com o sangue plebeu dos Swan. Na verdade, gosto ainda mais deles por isso. Todas aquelas filhas anêmicas da nobreza, nenhuma delas chega aos pés das meninas que vi hoje de manhã.

Por um momento surpreendente, seu sorriso tornou-se genuíno.

– Que dupla. Pegar um macaco selvagem com um cordão e um pote de confeitos!

– Deixe-as em paz – insistiu Rosalie. – Você brinca com as pessoas como gatos brincam com ratos. Vá se divertir com outras mulheres, Edward. Deus sabe que há muitas dispostas a qualquer coisa por você.  
– É isso que as torna sem graça – falou ele, sério. – Não, não se retire, ainda tenho mais uma pergunta. Isabella falou alguma coisa sobre mim?

Confusa, Rosalie negou com um movimento de cabeça.

– Apenas que era interessante poder finalmente atribuir um rosto ao misterioso dono do hotel – respondeu. Depois o encarou atenta e quis saber: – O que mais ela deveria ter dito?

Edward exibiu uma expressão inocente.

– Nada. Só queria saber se causei alguma impressão.

– Tenho certeza de que Isabella não deu nenhuma importância à sua presença. Seus afetos pertencem ao Sr. Black, que, diferente de você, é um homem bom e honrado.

– Você me magoa. Felizmente, nessas questões de amor, a maioria das mulheres é facilmente convencida a escolher o homem errado em vez do certo.

– Se entendesse alguma coisa sobre o amor – contrapôs Rosalie, causticamente –, saberia que Isabella jamais escolheria qualquer outro em vez do homem a quem já entregou seu coração.

– Ele pode ficar com o coração – foi a resposta casual de Edward. – Desde que eu fique com o resto.

Quando Rosalie se levantou furiosa e ofendida, Edward também ficou em pé e se dirigiu à porta.

– Por aqui, por favor – disse ele. – Deve estar com pressa para voltar e soar todos os alarmes. Não vai mesmo fazer diferença.

Fazia muito tempo que a Srta. Hale não ficava tão aflita. Edward... Isabella... Ele realmente desejava a menina Swan ou só queria torturar Rosalie com uma brincadeira cruel? Não, ele não estava fingindo. Decerto Edward queria Isabella, uma pessoa afetiva, espontânea e bondosa como ninguém no mundo sofisticado em que ele vivia. Queria alívio para suas inesgotáveis necessidades e, quando se cansasse dela, teria sugado toda a alegria e o charme inocente que o atraíram. Rosalie não sabia o que fazer. Não podia revelar sua ligação com Edward Masen, e ele sabia disso.

A solução era se certificar de que Isabella e Jacob Black assumissem um compromisso publicamente, o mais depressa possível. No dia seguinte Black encontraria a família e os acompanharia a uma exposição de flores. Depois Rosalie encontraria um jeito de apressar a corte dos dois. Diria a Jasper e Alice que eles deveriam exigir uma solução rápida para a situação.

E se por alguma razão não houvesse compromisso – que Deus não permitisse tal coisa –, Rosalie sugeriria que Isabella fizesse uma viagem ao exterior e se ofereceria para acompanhá-la. Talvez França ou Itália. Até toleraria a companhia do irritante lorde McCarty, se ele decidisse ir também. Faria qualquer coisa para proteger Isabella de Edward Masen.

{...}

– Acorde, dorminhoco.

Alice entrou no quarto vestindo uma camisola enfeitada com camadas de renda delicada, os cabelos escuros presos numa trança grossa e bem-feita que caía sobre um ombro. Ela havia acabado de amamentar o bebê. Depois de deixá-lo com a ama, agora estava determinada a acordar o marido.

A preferência natural de Jasper era ficar acordado à noite e dormir até tarde, um hábito que se opunha diretamente à filosofia de Alice: ir para a cama e levantar-se cedo. Aproximando-se de uma das janelas, ela abriu as cortinas para deixar a luz matinal entrar, o que provocou um gemido de protesto do homem deitado.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou-o com alegria. – A criada virá em breve para me ajudar a me vestir. É melhor que você esteja usando alguma roupa.

Ela se ocupava das gavetas da cômoda, examinando uma coleção de meias bordadas. Pelo canto do olho, viu Jasper se espreguiçar, o corpo ágil e forte, a pele brilhante como mel.

– Venha aqui – chamou Jasper com voz sonolenta, puxando os lençóis que o cobriam.

Alice riu.

– De jeito nenhum. Há muita coisa para fazer. Todos estão ocupados, menos você.  
– Eu pretendo me ocupar. Assim que você voltar para a cama. _Monisha_, não me faça correr atrás de você tão cedo.

Alice o encarou com olhar severo enquanto se aproximava da cama.

– Não está cedo. Na verdade, se não se lavar e vestir rapidamente, vamos nos atrasar para a exposição de flores.  
– Como alguém pode se atrasar para ver flores?

Jasper balançou a cabeça e sorriu, como sempre fazia quando ela dizia alguma coisa que ele considerava uma bobagem _gadji_. Seu olhar era quente e sonolento.

– Chegue mais perto.  
– Mais tarde.

Ela riu quando, com impressionante destreza, Jasper estendeu o braço e a segurou pelo pulso.

– Jasper, não.  
– Uma boa esposa romani nunca rejeita o marido – provocou ele.  
– A criada – lembrou Alice, ofegante ao ser puxada para cima do colchão, de encontro à pele dourada e quente.  
– Ela pode esperar.

Jasper desabotoou seu penhoar, a mão escorregando por baixo da renda e encontrando as curvas sensíveis dos seios. O riso de Alice se foi. Ele a conhecia bem – bem demais – e nunca hesitava em cruelmente tirar proveito disso. De olhos fechados, ela levou uma das mãos à nuca do marido. Os cabelos sedosos e limpos deslizaram entre seus dedos. Jasper beijou seu pescoço macio, enquanto um dos joelhos se esgueirava por entre os dela.

– Ou vai ser agora – murmurou ele – ou vai ser atrás das azaleias na exposição de flores. A escolha é sua.

Ela se contorceu um pouco, não em protesto, mas com prazer, quando ele prendeu seus braços nas mangas da camisola.

– Jasper – murmurou Alice ao ver os cabelos escuros dele já caindo sobre seus seios. – Vamos nos atrasar muito...

Ele murmurou quanto a desejava, falando em romani, como sempre fazia quando abandonava a atitude civilizada, e as sílabas exóticas eram como uma carícia quente sobre sua pele sensível. E durante os minutos seguintes ele a possuiu, a consumiu com uma desinibição tão grande que teria sido bárbara, se não fosse delicada.

– Jasper – falou ela mais tarde, ainda com os braços envolvendo o ombro do marido –, vai dizer alguma coisa ao Sr. Black hoje?  
– Sobre amores-perfeitos e prímulas?  
– Sobre as intenções dele com relação à minha irmã.

Jasper sorriu para ela e tocou uma mecha de cabelos que se soltara da trança.

– Você se oporia se eu falasse?  
– Não, eu _quero_ que fale – afirmou ela, com uma ruga marcando o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas. – Isabella insiste em dizer que ninguém deve criticar o Sr. Black por demorar tanto a falar com o pai.

Jasper usou o polegar para apagar a ruga em sua testa, afagando-a com delicadeza.

– Ele já esperou demais. Sabe o que os romani dizem sobre um homem como Black? Ele quer comer o peixe, mas não quer entrar na água.

Alice respondeu com um sorriso desanimado.

– É muito frustrante saber que ele está pisando em ovos desse jeito, em vez de resolver o assunto de uma vez. Queria que Black simplesmente falasse com o pai e decidisse tudo logo.

Jasper, que havia aprendido alguma coisa sobre a aristocracia nos dias que havia passado trabalhando como gerente de um clube de jogos para cavalheiros, falou num tom seco:

– Um jovem que vai herdar uma fortuna como a de Black precisa ser cauteloso.

– Não me interessa. Ele alimentou as esperanças de minha irmã. Se tudo isso acabar em nada, ela vai ficar arrasada. E ele impediu que outros homens a cortejassem, a temporada toda foi desperdiçada...

– Shhh. – Jasper rolou para o lado, levando-a com ele. – Concordo com você, _monisha_... esse relacionamento oculto deve acabar. Vou me certificar de que Black entenda que é hora de agir. E vou conversar com o visconde, se ajudar.

– Obrigada – disse Alice, apoiando o rosto no peito do marido à procura de conforto. – Vou ficar muito contente quando tudo isso for resolvido. Não consigo me livrar do pressentimento de que as coisas não vão acabar bem para Isabella e o Sr. Black. Espero estar errada. Quero muito que Isabella seja feliz, e... O que vamos fazer, se ele partir o coração de minha irmã?

– Vamos cuidar dela – murmurou Jasper, aninhando-a entre os braços. – E amá-la. É para isso que serve uma família.

{...}

Isabella estava tonta com a mistura de nervosismo e empolgação. Jacob logo chegaria para acompanhar a família à exposição de flores. Depois de todos os subterfúgios, esse era o primeiro passo para um relacionamento reconhecido abertamente.

Ela escolhera com cuidado extra um vestido amarelo com acabamento de cordões de veludo preto. As saias em camadas eram enfeitadas a intervalos regulares com laços negros aveludados. Angela usava um traje semelhante, mas o dela era azul com adornos cor de chocolate.

– Adoráveis – elogiou a Srta. Hale, sorrindo ao vê-las entrar na sala de visitas da suíte da família. – Vocês serão as duas jovens damas mais elegantes na exposição de flores.

Ela se aproximou para ajeitar os cachos rebeldes de Isabella, prendendo um grampo com mais segurança.

– E prevejo que o Sr. Black não será capaz de desviar os olhos de você – acrescentou.

– Ele está um pouco atrasado – comentou Bella, tensa. – E não costuma se atrasar. Espero que não tenha havido nenhum problema.

– Ele vai chegar logo, tenho certeza.

Jasper e Alice entraram na sala, ela radiante em um vestido rosa, a cintura estreita bem marcada por um cinto de couro cor de bronze combinando com as botas.

– Que lindo dia para um passeio – disse Alice, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. – Porém, duvido que você se interesse pelas flores, Isabella.

Tocando o próprio estômago, Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro inseguro.

– Isso tudo me deixa muito nervosa.

– Eu sei, querida. – Alice foi abraçá-la. – Isso só me faz sentir uma imensa gratidão por nunca ter tido que enfrentar a temporada londrina de eventos sociais. Eu nunca teria a sua paciência. Francamente, deviam cobrar um imposto dos homens solteiros de Londres até eles se casarem. Isso apressaria todo o processo de corte.

– Não entendo por que as pessoas precisam se casar – manifestou-se Angela. – Não havia ninguém para casar Adão e Eva, havia? Eles viveram juntos naturalmente. Por que nós temos que nos incomodar com um casamento, se eles não pensaram nisso?

Isabella deu uma risada nervosa.

– Quando o Sr. Black estiver aqui – disse ela –, não vamos abordar assuntos polêmicos, Ang. Receio que ele não esteja acostumado com o nosso jeito de... bem, nosso...  
– Com nossas discussões acaloradas – sugeriu a Srta. Hale.

Alice sorriu.

– Não se preocupe, Isabella. Seremos tão sérios e recatados que vai ser até tedioso.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Bella com fervor.

– Tenho que ser tediosa também? – perguntou Angela à Srta. Hale, que assentiu, enfática.

Com um suspiro, Angela se dirigiu à mesa no canto da sala e começou a esvaziar os bolsos. O estômago de Isabella deu um salto quando ela ouviu uma batida na porta.

– É ele – disse meio sem ar.  
– Vou recebê-lo – falou a Srta. Hale, e sorriu rapidamente para Isabella. – Respire, querida.

Isabella assentiu e tentou se acalmar. Jasper e Alice trocaram um olhar que a jovem não conseguiu decifrar. Eles se entendiam de tal maneira que era como se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro. Ela conteve o riso ao lembrar o comentário de Angela sobre coelhos serem mais felizes em pares. Angela estava certa. Isabella queria muito ser amada, ser a metade de um par. E havia esperado por isso muito tempo: ainda era solteira, enquanto amigas de sua idade já haviam casado e tinham dois ou três filhos. Parecia ser o destino das Swan encontrar o amor mais tarde na vida.

Os pensamentos de Isabella foram interrompidos pela entrada de Jacob, que se curvou num cumprimento elegante. A onda de alegria foi abrandada pela expressão do recém-chegado, mais sombria do que ela jamais imaginara ser possível. Sua pele estava pálida, os olhos, vermelhos como se não houvesse dormido. Ele parecia doente, na verdade.

– Sr. Black – falou ela em voz baixa, o coração batendo como um animalzinho tentando se libertar de uma rede. – Sente-se bem? Qual é o problema?

Os olhos castanhos de Jacob, normalmente tão afetuosos, estavam vazios quando estudaram sua família.

– Perdoem-me – falou ele com voz rouca. – Não sei o que dizer.

A respiração dele parecia presa na garganta.

– Enfrento uma... uma dificuldade... é impossível – falou, então seus olhos encontraram os de Isabella. – Srta. Swan, precisamos conversar. Não sei se seria possível termos um momento a sós...

Um silêncio tenso seguiu a solicitação. Jasper olhou para o jovem com uma expressão indecifrável, enquanto Alice balançava a cabeça sutilmente como se quisesse negar o que estava por vir.

– Receio que não seja apropriado, Sr. Black – murmurou a Srta. Hale. – Temos que considerar a reputação da Srta. Swan.  
– É claro.

Ele passou a mão na testa e Isabella percebeu que seus dedos tremiam. Alguma coisa estava errada, sem dúvida. Muito errada. Uma calma fria a invadiu. Ela falou com uma voz atordoada que nem pareceu ser a dela.

– Alice, se importaria em ficar na sala conosco?  
– Eu fico, é claro.

O restante da família deixou a sala de visitas, inclusive a Srta. Hale. Isabella sentiu o suor frio escorrendo sob sua camisa e teve certeza de que manchas de umidade surgiam sob suas axilas. Mesmo assim, sentou-se no sofá e olhou para Jacob com os olhos muito abertos.

– Pode se sentar – disse a ele.

Jacob hesitou e olhou para Alice, que havia se colocado perto da janela.

– Por favor, sente-se, Sr. Black – Alice reforçou o convite, mas continuou olhando para a rua lá fora. – Vou tentar fingir que não estou aqui. Lamento que não possam ter mais privacidade que isso, mas a Srta. Hale está certa: é preciso proteger a reputação de Isabella.

Não havia nenhum traço de censura em seu tom de voz, mas o desconforto de Jacob foi evidente. Sentado ao lado de Bella, ele segurou suas mãos e debruçou a cabeça sobre elas. Seus dedos estavam ainda mais gelados que os da jovem.

– Tive uma terrível discussão com meu pai ontem à noite – começou ele com a voz abafada. – Parece que um rumor chegou aos ouvidos dele, um relato sobre meu interesse por você. Sobre minhas intenções. Ele ficou... ultrajado.  
– Deve ter sido terrível – respondeu Isabella.

Sabia que Jacob raramente discutia com o pai, se é que discutiam. Ele admirava o visconde e se esforçava sempre para agradá-lo.

– Pior que terrível – falou Jacob e inspirou profundamente. – Vou poupá-la dos detalhes. O resultado da longa e dura discussão foi que o visconde me deu um ultimato. Se me casar com você, serei deserdado. Ele não me reconhecerá mais como filho e não terei mais direito a nada.

O silêncio que invadiu a sala foi perturbado apenas pela rápida inspiração chocada de Alice. Bella sentiu a dor se expandir em seu peito, expulsar o ar dos pulmões.

– Que motivos ele deu? – a jovem conseguiu perguntar.  
– Disse apenas que você não se enquadra no padrão de uma noiva Black.  
– Se esperar que ele se acalme... tentar convencê-lo a mudar de ideia... Eu posso esperar, Jacob. Esperarei para sempre.

Jacob balançou a cabeça.

– Não posso encorajá-la a esperar. A decisão de meu pai é definitiva. Ele pode levar anos para mudar de ideia, se é que um dia vai mudar. E você merece a chance de ser feliz.

Isabella o encarou com firmeza.

– Eu só poderia ser feliz com você.

Jacob levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos eram escuros e brilhantes.

– Lamento, Isabella. Desculpe por ter alimentado esperanças, quando isso nunca foi possível. Minha única justificativa é que pensei conhecer meu pai, mas, aparentemente, me enganei. Sempre acreditei que seria capaz de convencê-lo a aceitar a mulher que eu amasse, sempre pensei que meu julgamento seria suficiente para ele. E eu... – Sua voz falhou. Ele engoliu em seco com uma dificuldade perceptível. – Eu amo você. Eu... maldição, nunca o perdoarei por isso.

O jovem soltou as mãos de Isabella e pegou no bolso um maço de cartas presas com uma fita. Todas as cartas que ela lhe escrevera.

– Minha honra exige que as devolva.

– Não vou devolver as suas – avisou Isabella, aceitando as cartas com mão trêmula. – Quero guardá-las.

– É seu direito, é claro.

– Jacob – falou Isabella com a voz embargada. – Eu amo você.

– Eu... não posso lhe dar esperanças.

Os dois ficaram quietos e trêmulos, trocando um olhar aflito. A voz de Alice penetrou o silêncio sufocante. Ela soou abençoadamente racional.

– As objeções do visconde não precisam detê-lo, Sr. Black. Ele não pode impedi-lo de herdar o título e as propriedades associadas a ele, pode?

– Não, mas...

– Leve minha irmã para Gretna Green. Forneceremos uma carruagem. O dote de minha irmã é grande o bastante para garantir o sustento dos dois. Se precisarem de mais, meu marido pode aumentar o valor.

Alice o encarou com firmeza desafiadora, esperando pela resposta.

– Se quer minha irmã, Sr. Black, case-se com ela. Os Swan o ajudarão a enfrentar todas as tempestades que vierem.

Isabella nunca amara a irmã mais do que naquele momento. Encarou Alice com um sorriso hesitante e os olhos marejados. Porém, o sorriso se apagou quando Jacob respondeu sério.

– O título e as propriedades associadas a ele serão herdados por mim, sim, mas enquanto meu pai for vivo, terei de sobreviver com recursos próprios, e não tenho nenhum. Não posso viver da caridade da família de minha esposa.

– Não é caridade se também pertencer à família – argumentou Alice.

– Não entende como as coisas são com os Black – insistiu Jacob. – Isso é uma questão de honra. Sou filho único. Fui criado com um objetivo desde que nasci: assumir as responsabilidades de minha posição e do título. Isso é tudo o que sempre soube de mim. Não posso viver como um rejeitado, longe de meu pai. Não posso viver no escândalo e no ostracismo.

Ele deixou a cabeça pender.

– Deus, como estou cansado de discutir. Meu cérebro passou a noite toda dando voltas.

Isabella viu a impaciência no rosto da irmã e percebeu que, por ela, Alice estava preparada para refutar cada argumento de Jacob. Mas sustentou o olhar da irmã mais velha e balançou a cabeça, tentando transmitir a mensagem: "É inútil." Jacob já havia tomado sua decisão. Nunca desafiaria o pai. Discutir só o deixaria mais infeliz do que já estava.

Alice fechou a boca e olhou pela janela novamente.

– Sinto muito – disse Jacob depois de um longo silêncio, ainda segurando as mãos de Isabella. – Nunca tive a intenção de enganá-la. Tudo o que falei sobre meus sentimentos, cada palavra foi verdadeira. Apenas me arrependo de ter feito com que perdesse seu tempo. Um tempo valioso para uma jovem na sua posição.

Isabella sabia que ele não falara com a intenção de ofendê-la, mas se encolheu mesmo assim.

_Uma jovem em sua posição._ Vinte e três anos. Solteira. Ainda sozinha depois de sua terceira temporada. Cuidadosa, ela removeu as mãos das de Jacob.

– Não foi perda de tempo – conseguiu dizer. – Sou uma pessoa melhor por tê-lo conhecido, Sr. Black. Por favor, não se arrependa. Eu não lamento.  
– Isabella – murmurou ele num tom sofrido que quase a fez desmoronar.

Temia que irrompesse em lágrimas.

– Por favor, vá.

– Se pudesse fazê-la entender...

– Eu entendo. De verdade. E ficarei perfeitamente... – dizia, mas foi obrigada a parar, engolindo em seco. – Por favor, vá embora. _Por favor_.

Isabella notou Alice se aproximar, murmurar algo para Jacob e, com toda a eficiência, conduzi-lo para fora da suíte antes que Bella perdesse a compostura. Querida Alice, que não hesitara em dar conta de um homem muito maior que ela. _Uma galinha correndo atrás de uma vaca_, pensou Isabella, rindo apesar das lágrimas quentes que começavam a escorrer por seu rosto.

Depois de fechar a porta com firmeza, Alice se sentou ao lado de Isabella e a segurou pelos ombros, fitando seus olhos molhados. Com a voz embargada pela emoção, ela disse:

– Você é uma dama, Isabella. E é muito mais do que ele merecia. Estou muito orgulhosa de você. Fico me perguntando se ele sabe quanto perdeu.  
– Ele não tem culpa da situação.

Alice tirou um lenço da manga e o ofereceu à irmã.

– É discutível, mas não vou criticá-lo, porque isso não vai nos ajudar em nada. Porém, devo dizer... Bem, a expressão "não posso" sai da boca do Sr. Black com muita facilidade.

– Ele é um filho obediente – argumentou Bella, secando as lágrimas do rosto, mas logo desistindo e apenas segurando o lenço contra os olhos transbordantes.

– Sim, bem... De agora em diante, eu a aconselho a procurar um cavalheiro com meios de sustento.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, o rosto ainda escondido pelo lenço.

– Não há ninguém para mim.

Ela sentiu quando os braços da irmã a envolveram.

– Há, sim. Há, sim. _Prometo_ que há. Ele está esperando. Vai encontrá-la. Um dia Jacob Black não será mais que uma lembrança distante.

Isabella chorava copiosamente, soluçando com tanta intensidade que sentia as costelas doerem.

– Deus – conseguiu arquejar. – Isso dói, Alice. E tenho a sensação de que nunca vai passar.

Alice apoiou a cabeça de Bella em seu ombro e beijou o rosto molhado.

– Eu sei – disse. – Passei por isso uma vez. Lembro como é. Você vai chorar, depois vai ficar zangada, depois vai se desesperar, e depois vai se revoltar outra vez. Mas conheço o remédio para coração partido.

– Qual é? – perguntou Bella com um suspiro trêmulo.

– Tempo... oração... e, acima de tudo, uma família que a ama. Você sempre será amada, Isabella.

Bella conseguiu forçar um sorriso hesitante.

– Dou graças a Deus por existirem irmãs – disse, e chorou outra vez no ombro de Alice.

{...}

Muito mais tarde naquela noite, alguém bateu com determinação na porta dos aposentos de Edward Masen. Alec Valentine arrumava as roupas limpas e os sapatos pretos engraxados para a manhã seguinte. Interrompeu a tarefa para ir atender a porta e se deparou com uma mulher de aparência vagamente familiar. Ela era pequena, usava óculos redondos, tinha cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azul-acinzentados. Ele a encarou por um momento, tentando identificá-la.

– Posso ajudá-la?  
– Quero falar com o Sr. Masen.  
– Receio que ele não esteja.

Os lábios da visitante se retraíram quando ela ouviu a frase tão desgastada, usada pela maioria dos criados quando seus senhores não queriam ser incomodados. Quando falou novamente, sua voz denotou grande desprezo.

– Quer dizer que ele não está no sentido de que ele não quer me ver ou que não está porque realmente saiu?

– Tanto faz – respondeu Alec, implacável. – Não o verá está noite. Mas a verdade é que ele realmente saiu. Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

– Sim. Diga a ele que espero que apodreça no inferno pelo que fez a Isabella Swan. E diga também que, se ele se aproximar dela, eu o mato.

Alec reagiu com uma absoluta tranquilidade. Ameaças de morte contra Edward eram comuns.

– E a senhora é...?  
– Entregue o recado – respondeu ela secamente. – Ele vai saber quem o deixou.

{...}

Dois dias depois de Jacob Black ter visitado o hotel, o irmão das Swan, Emmett, ou lorde McCarty, apareceu para uma visita. Como outros homens sofisticados, Emmett alugava uma pequena casa em Mayfair durante a temporada de eventos sociais e, no fim de junho, se retirava para sua propriedade rural. Embora pudesse facilmente se instalar com a família no Masen, ele preferia ter privacidade.

Ninguém podia negar que Emmett era um homem bonito, alto e de ombros largos, com cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos impressionantes. Diferente das irmãs, tinha olhos de um tom claro de azul com bordas escuras contornando as pupilas. Marcantes. Cansados. Ele se comportava como um libertino e era convincente, dando a impressão de que nunca se importava com nada e ninguém. Havia momentos, porém, em que a máscara caía só pelo tempo necessário para exibir um homem de extraordinária sensibilidade, e era nesses raros momentos que Rosalie se sentia mais apreensiva perto estavam em Londres, Emmett ficava sempre ocupado demais para dedicar tempo à família, e Rosalie se sentia grata por isso. Desde que se conheceram, ela sentira uma antipatia intrínseca por ele e sabia que o sentimento era mútuo. Essa hostilidade era forte o bastante para criar centelhas de ódio. Às vezes eles competiam para decidir quem era capaz de dizer ao outro as coisas mais ofensivas, ambos testando, estudando, tentando encontrar pontos fracos. Era como se não conseguissem evitar, como se não controlassem o impulso constante de atacar o outro.

Rosalie atendeu a porta na suíte da família e reagiu instintivamente ao se deparar com a silhueta alta e larga de Emmett. Elegante, ele vestia casaco escuro com lapelas largas, calça solta sem vincos e colete com estampa arrojada e botões prateados.

Emmett a avaliou com olhos gelados e um sorriso arrogante.

– Boa tarde, Hale.

Rosalie manteve a expressão dura, com a voz repleta de desdém.

– Lorde McCarty. Estou surpresa que tenha se afastado de seu lazer para visitar a irmã.

Emmett a encarou com ar debochado.

– O que fiz para merecer o sermão? Sabe, Hale, se um dia aprender a ficar de boca fechada, suas chances de atrair um homem podem aumentar exponencialmente.

Os olhos dela ficaram mais estreitos.

– E por que eu iria querer atrair um homem? Ainda não descobri qual é a utilidade deles.  
– Bem, mesmo que não tenhamos nenhuma outra, vocês precisam de nós para produzir mais mulheres. – Uma pausa. – Como está minha irmã?  
– Com o coração partido.

Emmett contraiu os lábios.

– Deixe-me entrar, Hale. Quero vê-la.

Rosalie deu um passo relutante para o lado. Emmett entrou na sala de visitas e encontrou Isabella sentada sozinha com um livro. Ele a observou em silêncio. Sua irmã, normalmente uma jovem de olhos brilhantes, estava pálida e abatida. Parecia insuportavelmente cansada, temporariamente envelhecida pelo sofrimento. A fúria cresceu dentro dele. Havia poucas pessoas no mundo com quem se importava, e Isabella era uma delas.

Era injusto que as pessoas que mais desejavam o amor, que o procuravam com mais afinco, menos o encontrassem. E não havia um bom motivo para Isabella, a mais bela jovem em Londres, ainda não ter se casado. Mas Emmett fizera listas mentais de conhecidos, analisando cada um deles como uma possibilidade para sua irmã, e nenhum havia parecido sequer remotamente adequado. Quando um tinha o temperamento apropriado, era idiota ou velho. E havia os corruptos, os perdulários e os depravados. Por Deus, a aristocracia era uma coleção deplorável de espécimes do gênero masculino. E ele se incluía no grupo.

– Oi, irmãzinha – Emmett a cumprimentou com doçura ao se aproximar. – Onde estão os outros?

Bella conseguiu forçar um sorriso pálido.

– Jasper saiu para tratar de negócios. Alice e Angela foram levar Rye para passear de carrinho no parque.

Ela puxou os pés para abrir espaço para o irmão no canapé.

– Como vai, Emmett?  
– Não se preocupe comigo. Como vai você?  
– Nunca estive melhor – falou ela, corajosa.  
– Sim, estou vendo.

Emmett se sentou e a abraçou, puxando-a para perto. E a amparou, afagando suas costas, até ouvir um choramingo.

– Aquele canalha – murmurou ele. – Quer que eu o mate?  
– Não – falou ela com a voz embargada. – Não foi culpa dele. Suas intenções eram boas, ele realmente queria se casar comigo.

Emmett beijou o topo da cabeça da irmã.

– Jamais confie em homens bem-intencionados. Eles sempre a desapontarão.

Recusando-se a rir da piada, Isabella levantou a cabeça para encarar o irmão.

– Quero ir para casa, Emmett – pediu, chorosa.  
– É claro que sim, querida. Mas ainda não pode.

Ela piscou.

– Por que não?  
– Sim, por que não? – perguntou Rosalie Hale em tom seco, sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima.

Emmett se virou para olhar carrancudo para a dama de companhia, depois se dedicou novamente à irmã.

– Há boatos circulando – disse sem rodeios. – Ontem à noite fui a uma reunião oferecida pela esposa do embaixador espanhol, uma dessas coisas às quais você só comparece para poder dizer que esteve lá, e não consigo contar quantas vezes me perguntaram sobre você e Black. Parece que todos estão pensando que você se apaixonou por ele e ele a rejeitou porque o pai decidiu que você não era boa o bastante.

– Mas essa é a verdade.

– Isabella, na sociedade londrina, a verdade pode causar problemas. Se disser a verdade a alguém, vai ter que dizer outra verdade, e outra, e assim sucessivamente, para continuar encobrindo.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

– Está tentando me aconselhar, Emmett?

– Sim, e embora sempre repita para você ignorar meus conselhos, desta vez acho que é melhor fazer o que digo. O último evento importante da temporada é o baile oferecido por lorde e Lady Norbury na semana que vem.

– Acabamos de escrever um pedido de desculpas pelo não comparecimento – anunciou Rosalie. – Isabella não quer ir.

Emmett a encarou sério.

– A mensagem já foi enviada?  
– Não, mas...  
– Rasgue-a, então. É uma ordem.

Emmett viu os ombros estreitos da dama de companhia se enrijecerem e sentiu um prazer perverso por ser a causa da repentina tensão.

– Mas, Emmett – protestou Bella –, não quero ir a um baile. As pessoas vão ficar me observando para saber se eu...

– Certamente estarão observando – confirmou Emmett. – Como um bando de urubus. Por isso você precisa ir. Porque, se não for, será atacada pelos fofoqueiros e será alvo de deboche implacável quando a próxima temporada começar.

– Não interessa – disse Isabella. – Nunca mais terei outra temporada.

– Você pode mudar de ideia. E quero que tenha escolha. Por isso você vai ao baile, Isabella. E usará seu vestido mais bonito, com fitas azuis nos cabelos. Vai mostrar a eles que não se incomoda com Jacob Black. Você vai dançar e rir, e vai manter a cabeça erguida.

– Emmett – gemeu Bella. – Não sei se consigo.

– É claro que consegue. Seu orgulho exige que sim.

– Não tenho razões para estar orgulhosa.

– Eu também não – disse Emmett. – Mas isso não me impede, certo?

Os olhos dele foram da expressão relutante de Isabella para a de Rosalie, indecifrável:

– Diga a ela que estou certo, maldição! Ela tem que ir, não tem?

Rosalie hesitou. Por mais que detestasse admitir, Emmett estava certo. Uma aparição confiante e sorridente no baile seria de grande valia para conter as línguas compridas dos salões de Londres. Mas, instintivamente, sabia que Isabella devia ser levada para a segurança de Hampshire o mais depressa possível. Enquanto estivesse na cidade, ela estaria ao alcance de Edward Masen. Por outro lado... Edward nunca havia comparecido a esses eventos, em que mães desesperadas tentavam agarrar os últimos solteiros disponíveis para suas filhas. Edward jamais se rebaixaria comparecendo ao baile dos Norburys, em especial porque sua aparição transformaria o evento em um verdadeiro circo.

– Por favor, controle seu linguajar – falou Rosalie. – Sim, o senhor está ém, será difícil para Isabella. E se ela perder a compostura no baile, se acabar chorando, os fofoqueiros terão ainda mais munição.

– Não vou perder a compostura – declarou Bella com a voz cansada. – Tenho a sensação de que já chorei todas as lágrimas até o fim da vida.  
– Boa menina – Emmett a incentivou num tom suave.

Depois ele olhou para o rosto perturbado de Rosalie e sorriu.

– Parece que finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa, Hale. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que não vai acontecer de novo.

* * *

_Perceberam que o Ed tem pinta de vilão né? Mas não se preocupem, ele é cordeiro em pele de lobo (isso mesmo, o inverso!) e totalmente apaixonante!_

_E sobre a história dele com a Rosalie, tudo ainda vai ser esclarecido, não darei spoilers,_

_E o que dizer sobre Jacob e Bella? Bem, essa conversa ainda não acabou, nos próximos capitulo as coisas pegarão fogo!_

_... Não só para ela e Jacob, mas_ _**principalmente **para ela e Edward._

_Afinal, muita coisa pode acontecer num baile não é?_

_MUITO MUITO MUITO obrigada à cada review, achei que tinha sido abandonada por vocês, mas fiquei feliz de estar enganada! s2_

_Vi que uma das minhas leitoras leu o livro, quer ler toda a coleção (Os Hathways) e só pode dizer: leia mesmo. Todos são ótimos._

_(O da Srta. Hale é recente, se eu conseguir achar pra ti eu te mando ok? Caso você não tenha achado)_

_Enfim, fico muito feliz por ter apresentado essa estória pra alguém, de verdade! _

_Sem mais delongas, até o próximo capitulo com o baile escandaloso! (ops)_

_(quero que os visitantes saiam do anonimato e deixem reviews hein? Com o numero escandaloso de visitas, fico até triste de ver que nem todos deixam uma)_

_Um grande abraço meus amores, s2_

_Até!_

_bye._


	10. 09

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**9**

O baile dos Norburys acontecia em Belgravia, uma área de calma e quietude no coração de Londres. Era possível estar atordoado pelo barulho, o tráfego e a agitação de Knightsbridge ou da Sloane Street, atravessar para a Belgrave Square e se descobrir em um oásis de relaxante decoro. Aquele era um lugar de grandes embaixadas feitas de mármore e amplas varandas brancas, de mansões solenes com lacaios altos e empoados e mordomos imponentes, além de carruagens transportando jovens lânguidas e seus cachorrinhos rechonchudos.

As outras áreas de Londres pouco interessavam para os que tinham a sorte de viver em Belgravia. Ali a conversa era, em grande parte, sobre questões locais – quem havia comprado que casa, que rua precisava de reparos ou quais eventos haviam acontecido em uma residência da vizinhança.

Para consternação de Isabella, Jasper e Alice haviam concordado com a análise que Emmett fizera da situação. Uma exibição de orgulho e despreocupação era de fundamental importância agora, se queria evitar uma onda de boatos e comentários sobre a rejeição que sofrera.

"Os _gadje¹_ têm uma memória fabulosa para esses assuntos", Jasper havia comentado com sarcasmo. "Só Deus sabe por que atribuem tanta importância a assuntos sem nenhuma relevância. Mas eles são assim."

"É só uma noite", Alice se manifestara, preocupada. "Mas acha que consegue passar uma boa impressão, querida?"

"Sim", Bella havia concordado sem entusiasmo. "Se vocês estiverem lá, eu consigo."

_¹gadje: são os não-ciganos, na língua romani._

Porém, enquanto subia a escada para a entrada da mansão, Isabella foi tomada pelo arrependimento e pelo medo. A taça de vinho que bebera para ter coragem era como uma poça de ácido no estômago e o espartilho estava apertado demais. Ela usava um vestido branco, um encanto composto de várias camadas de cetim drapeado e azul-claro. A cintura era marcada por uma faixa de cetim, o decote era profundo e tinha acabamento azul. Alice enfeitou seus cabelos com uma fita anil depois de ajeitá-los formando uma nuvem de cachos bem presos.

Como prometido, Emmett viera acompanhar a família ao baile. Ele oferecera o braço a Isabella e a levara escada acima, tendo os outros a segui-los. Juntos, eles entraram na casa superaquecida, cheia de flores, música e centenas de conversas paralelas. Algumas portas haviam sido removidas das dobradiças para permitir a circulação de convidados do salão às salas de jantar e de jogos.

Os Swan esperaram na fila de convidados que se formava no hall de entrada.

– Veja como todos são dignos e educados – comentou Emmett observando o grupo. – Não posso ficar muito tempo. Alguém pode me influenciar.  
– Você prometeu que ficaria até depois da primeira dança – lembrou Isabella.

O irmão suspirou.

– Por você, eu fico. Mas desprezo esses eventos.

– Tanto quanto eu – a Srta. Hale os surpreendeu ao declarar, estudando a reunião como se adentrasse território inimigo.

– Meu Deus! Concordamos sobre mais alguma coisa – falou Emmett, olhando com um sorriso debochado para a dama de companhia, como se estivesse desconfortável. – Temos que parar com isso, Hale. Meu estômago está começando a revirar.

– _Por favor_, não fale essa palavra – irritou-se ela.

– Estômago? Por que não?

– É indelicado se referir à sua anatomia. – E o olhou com desdém. – E, garanto, ninguém está interessado nela.

– Você acha que não? Pois saiba, Hale, que muitas mulheres já comentaram sobre o meu...

– _McCarty_ – Jasper o interrompeu, advertindo-o com o olhar.

Quando passaram pelo hall de entrada, a família se dispersou para circular. Emmett e Jasper foram para a sala de jogos, enquanto as mulheres se dirigiam às mesas de jantar. Alice foi imediatamente capturada por um grupo de matronas falantes.

– Não vou conseguir comer – comentou Isabella, olhando com repulsa para o longo buffet de carnes frias, filés e saladas de presunto e lagosta.

– Estou faminta – declarou Angela como se pedisse desculpas. – Importa-se se eu comer alguma coisa?

– De jeito nenhum, vamos esperá-la.

– Coma um pouco de salada – sugeriu a Srta. Hale a Bella. – Só para manter as aparências. E sorria.

– Assim? – Bella tentou levantar os cantos da boca.

Angela a encarou em dúvida.

– Não, isso não foi nada bonito. Você ficou parecendo um salmão.  
– Eu me sinto como um salmão – respondeu Bella. – Um salmão cozido, desfiado e guardado num pote.

Os convidados formavam uma fila perto do buffet, enquanto lacaios preparavam seus pratos e os dirigiam às mesas. Isabella ainda esperava na fila quando foi abordada por Lady Emily Clearwater, uma mulher jovem e bela com quem ela fizera amizade durante a temporada. Assim que Emily fora apresentada à sociedade, havia sido assediada por diversos cavalheiros e logo escolhera um, com o qual se comprometera em noivado.

– Isabella! – disse Lady Emily com simpatia. – Que bom vê-la aqui. Ninguém sabia ao certo se viria.

– Ao último baile desta temporada? – contrapôs Bella com um sorriso forçado. – Eu não o perderia.

– Fico feliz por isso – falou a jovem e depois, olhando-a com um misto de compaixão e solidariedade, baixou o tom de voz: – O que aconteceu com você foi terrível. Lamento muito.

– Oh, não há nada a lamentar – replicou Bella, animada. – Estou muito bem!

– Você é muito corajosa – opinou Emily. – E, Bella, lembre que um dia você encontrará um sapo que se transformará em um belo príncipe.

– Que bom – falou Angela. – Porque até agora ela só encontrou príncipes que se transformaram em sapos.

Perplexa, Emily conseguiu forçar um sorriso antes de deixá-las.

– O Sr. Black não é um sapo – protestou Isabella.

– Tem razão – concordou Angela. – Isso foi muito injusto com os sapos, que são criaturas adoráveis.

Quando Bella ia abrir a boca para protestar, ouviu a risada abafada da Srta. Hale e começou a rir também, até notar que atraíam olhares curiosos das pessoas que esperavam na fila do buffet. Angela terminou de comer e elas se dirigiram ao salão de baile. A música da orquestra que tocava na galeria superior fluía em notas contínuas. O amplo salão cintilava à luz de oito lustres, enquanto a doçura de muitas rosas e folhagens perfumava o ar. Trancada na implacável contenção do espartilho, Bella tinha que fazer força para encher os pulmões.

– Está muito quente aqui dentro – reclamou.

A Srta. Hale olhou para o rosto suado da jovem, pegou rapidamente um lenço e a conduziu até uma das diversas cadeiras na lateral do salão.

– Está bem quente – concordou ela. – Espere um momento, vou localizar seu irmão ou o Sr. Whitlock para acompanhá-la até lá fora. Um pouco de ar fresco vai lhe fazer bem. Mas, antes, deixe-me cuidar de Angela.

– Sim, é claro – Bella conseguiu responder, notando que dois homens já haviam se aproximado de Angela na esperança de escrever os nomes no cartão de danças da menina.

Sua irmã mais nova ficava à vontade entre cavalheiros de um jeito que Isabella jamais conseguiria. Eles pareciam adorar Angela porque ela os tratava como se fossem suas criaturas selvagens, mimando-os um pouco e demonstrando interesse e paciência. Enquanto a Srta. Hale supervisionava o cartão de danças de Angela, Bella se recostou na cadeira e se concentrou em respirar na prisão de ferro do espartilho. Infelizmente, naquela cadeira em especial ela podia ouvir uma conversa que acontecia do outro lado de uma coluna enfeitada com guirlandas.

Três jovens mulheres falavam em voz baixa, mas em um tom que transbordava satisfação.

– É claro que Black não a quis – dizia uma delas. – Ela é bonita, reconheço, mas sem nenhum tato social. Um cavalheiro que conheço contou que tentou conversar com ela na exposição de arte da Royal Academy e ela não parou de falar sobre um assunto ridículo... alguma coisa sobre um experimento com um balão realizado na França há muito tempo, quando mandaram um carneiro para o ar diante do rei Luís alguma coisa... Podem _imaginar_?

– Luís XVI – falou Bella baixinho.

– Mas o que esperavam? – disse outra. – Uma família tão estranha! O único ali que é bom o suficiente para nossa sociedade é lorde McCarty, e ele é bem imoral.  
– Um patife – concordou outra voz.

Bella passou do calor ao frio. Acometida por um forte mal-estar, fechou os olhos e desejou poder sumir. Ir àquele baile fora um erro. Tentava provar alguma coisa a todos: que não se importava com Jacob Black, quando a verdade era que se importava, sim. Queria mostrar que seu coração não estava em pedaços, quando estava. Tudo em Londres girava em torno de aparências, fingimento... Seria assim tão imperdoável ser honesto sobre os próprios sentimentos? Pelo visto, sim.

Ela ficou sentada em silêncio, apertando os dedos dentro das luvas, até seus pensamentos serem interrompidos por uma movimentação perto da entrada do salão de baile. Parecia que alguém importante havia chegado, talvez a realeza, uma celebridade militar ou um político influente.

– Quem é ele? – perguntou uma jovem.  
– Alguém novo – disse a outra.

– E bonito.  
– Divino – concordou a amiga. – E deve ser alguém de importância, ou não haveria tanta comoção.

Uma risadinha.

– E Lady Norbury não estaria tão agitada. Vejam como ela corou!

Curiosa apesar de tudo, Bella se inclinou para a frente na tentativa de avistar o recém-chegado. Tudo o que conseguiu enxergar foi uma cabeça escura acima das outras que a cercavam. O homem seguiu em frente e entrou no salão, conversando tranquilamente com as pessoas que o acompanhavam, enquanto a robusta, enfeitada e radiante Lady Norbury segurava seu braço. Reconhecendo-o, Isabella apoiou as costas novamente no encosto da cadeira.

_Edward Masen_. Não conseguia imaginar o que ele fazia ali ou por que sua presença a fizera sorrir. Provavelmente porque não podia deixar de lembrar a última vez que o vira, vestindo malha branca e tentando espetar um macaco rebelde com o florete. Hoje Edward estava muito bonito, num traje de noite completo com uma gravata branca impecável. E ele se movia e conversava com a mesma facilidade carismática com que parecia fazer tudo.

A Srta. Hale voltou para perto de Isabella, enquanto Angela e um rapaz de cabelos claros desapareciam entre os casais que rodopiavam ao som de uma valsa.

– Como está... – começou ela, mas parou, inspirando repentinamente. – Maldição! – falou baixinho. – Ele veio.

Era a primeira vez que Bella ouvia sua dama de companhia praguejar. Surpresa com a reação da Srta. Hale à presença de Edward Masen no baile, Bella franziu o cenho.

– Já vi. Mas por que...

Isabella parou de falar quando percebeu na direção de quem seguia o olhar da dama de companhia. Não era para Edward Masen que ela olhava. Era para Jacob Black.

Uma explosão de dor encheu o peito da jovem quando ela viu o antigo pretendente atravessar o salão, elegante e lindo, com os olhos fixos nela. Black a havia rejeitado, expusera-a ao escárnio público e depois fora ao baile? Procurando uma nova mulher para cortejar? Talvez houvesse presumido que, enquanto ele dançava com mulheres disponíveis em Belgravia, Isabella ficaria escondida em sua suíte no hotel, chorando no travesseiro. Exatamente o que ela gostaria de estar fazendo.

– Ah, Deus – sussurrou Bella, olhando para o rosto preocupado da Srta. Hale. – Não o deixe falar comigo.

– Ele não vai provocar uma cena – disse num tom suave a dama de companhia. – Pelo contrário, uma ou duas gentilezas servirão para amenizar a dificuldade da situação para vocês dois.

– Você não entende – falou Bella com voz rouca. – _Não consigo_ trocar gentilezas com ele agora. Não consigo encará-lo. Por favor, Srta. Hale...

– Vou afastá-lo daqui – respondeu a dama de companhia com tranquilidade, endireitando os ombros estreitos. – Não se preocupe. Controle-se, querida.

Ela se posicionou diante de Isabella, bloqueando a visão de Jacob, e se aproximou para falar com ele.

– Obrigada – sussurrou Bella, embora a Srta. Hale não pudesse ouvi-la.

Horrorizada com a sensação quente das lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, ela se concentrou em um trecho do piso diante dela, embora não o enxergasse de fato. Não chore. Não chore. Não...

– Srta. Swan. – A voz jovial de Lady Norbury penetrou o frenesi de seus pensamentos. – Este cavalheiro solicitou que o apresentasse, menina de sorte! É uma honra e um prazer, para mim, apresentar o Sr. Edward Masen, o hoteleiro.

Um par de sapatos pretos e brilhantes apareceu no campo de visão de Isabella. Devagar, ela ergueu a cabeça e, triste, fitou os olhos verdes e vívidos.

Edward se curvou sem interromper o contato visual.

– Srta. Swan, é um p...

– Eu adoraria dançar – Isabella o interrompeu, praticamente pulando da cadeira e segurando seu braço. A garganta estava tão apertada que mal conseguia falar. – Agora mesmo, vamos.

Lady Norbury riu desconcertada.

– Que entusiasmo encantador.

Bella se agarrou ao braço de Edward como a uma tábua de salvação. Os olhos dele encontraram os dedos crispados sobre a lã preta de sua manga. Depois ele cobriu seus dedos com a pressão tranquilizadora da mão livre, o polegar afagando a base de seu pulso. E mesmo através de duas camadas de luvas brancas, ela sentiu o conforto do contato. Naquele momento a Srta. Hale retornou, tendo acabado de despachar Jacob Black. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram numa expressão desaprovadora quando ela viu Edward.

– _Não_ – protestou em voz baixa.

– Não? – Ele sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo. – Ainda não perguntei nada.

A Srta. Hale o encarou com frieza.

– É evidente que deseja dançar com a Srta. Swan.

– Alguma objeção? – perguntou ele, inocente.

– Várias – respondeu a Srta. Hale, de maneira tão rude que Lady Norbury e Isabella a olharam intrigadas.

– Srta. Hale – interferiu Lady Norbury –, posso atestar o caráter deste cavalheiro sem nenhum receio de me comprometer.

A dama de companhia contraiu os lábios. Havia notado os olhos úmidos e o rosto avermelhado de Isabella e entendia quanto ela estivera perto de perder o controle.

– Quando a dança terminar – disse ela com seriedade à jovem –, você vai segurar o braço esquerdo deste cavalheiro e vai lhe pedir que a conduza diretamente de volta a mim, aqui. Depois pediremos licença e nos afastaremos dele. Entendeu?

– Sim – sussurrou Bella, olhando por cima do ombro largo de Edward.

Jacob a observava do outro lado do salão e seu rosto estava pálido. A situação era horrível. Isabella queria fugir. Em vez disso, teria que dançar. Edward a conduziu à pista, onde diversos casais valsavam, e pousou a mão enluvada em sua cintura. Ela apoiou a mão aberta e trêmula sobre seu ombro, enquanto a outra era mantida firme pela mão dele. Com um só olhar e muita astúcia, Edward havia compreendido toda a cena: as lágrimas contidas de Bella, o rosto contrariado de Jacob Black e os olhares curiosos que os acompanhavam.

– Como posso ajudar? – perguntou ele gentilmente.  
– Tire-me daqui – respondeu Bella. – Leve-me para longe, o mais longe possível. Para Tombouctou.

Edward pareceu entender sua aflição e sorriu.

– Acho que não estão aceitando europeus por lá atualmente – falou.

E conduziu Bella pelo salão, girando suavemente em sentido anti-horário, enquanto se deslocavam em sentido horário junto com os outros casais. A única maneira de não colidir com os demais dançarinos era segui-lo sem nenhuma hesitação. Bella se sentia profundamente grata por ter alguma coisa em que se concentrar, além de Jacob. Como devia ter imaginado, Edward Masen era um excelente dançarino.

Bella relaxou e se deixou conduzir pelo cavalheiro elegante e forte.

– Obrigada – disse ela. – Deve estar se perguntando por que eu...

– Não, eu não me pergunto. Está escrito em seu rosto e no de Black também. Para quem quiser ler. Você não é muito boa em fingir, é?

– Nunca precisei ser.

Para horror de Isabella, sua garganta se fechou e os olhos arderam. Estava prestes a irromper em lágrimas diante de todos. Sempre que tentava inspirar profundamente para estabilizar as emoções, o espartilho espremia seus pulmões e ela ficava tonta.

– Sr. Masen – disse com um fio de voz –, poderia me levar ao terraço para tomar um pouco de ar?

– Certamente. – A voz dele era calma, segura. – Mais uma volta pelo salão e sairemos discretamente.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella poderia ter se deliciado com a segurança com que ele a conduzia, com a música que os embalava. Olhava fixamente para o rosto sombrio de seu improvável salvador. Ele era fascinante: roupas elegantes, os cabelos escuros e pesados penteados para trás em ondas disciplinadas. Mas seus olhos estavam sempre encobertos por sombras sutis. Janelas de uma alma inquieta. Ele não dormia o suficiente, pensou Bella, imaginando se alguém jamais se atrevia a dizer isso a Masen. Mesmo em meio ao véu de entorpecimento causado por sua desolação, Bella ponderou que, ao tirá-la para dançar, Edward Masen fizera publicamente o que muitos podiam considerar uma declaração de interesse.

Mas isso não podia ser verdade.

– Por quê? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca, sem refletir antes.

– Por que o quê?

– Por que me tirou para dançar?

Edward hesitou, como se estivesse dividido entre a necessidade de tato e a propensão à honestidade. Ele escolheu a honestidade.

– Porque queria tê-la em meus braços.

Confusa, Isabella cravou os olhos no nó simples da gravata branca. Em outro tempo, em outra situação, teria se sentido extraordinariamente lisonjeada. Naquele momento, porém, estava absorta demais pelo desespero causado por Jacob. Com destreza e discrição, Edward a tirou do grupo de dançarinos e a levou em direção à fileira de portas de vidro que se abriam para uma varanda. Ela o seguia às cegas, quase sem se importar se alguém os veria ou não. Do lado de fora, o ar penetrou em seus pulmões como uma onda de frescor, seco e intenso. Bella respirava depressa, aliviada por ter escapado da atmosfera sufocante do salão de baile. Lágrimas quentes transbordavam de seus olhos.

– Aqui – falou Edward, levando-a para o lado mais afastado da varanda, que se estendia por quase toda a extensão da mansão.

O gramado lá embaixo era como um oceano. Edward a conduziu a um canto reservado. Levando a mão ao bolso do casaco, pegou um lenço de linho bem passado e opôs na mão dela.

Bella secou os olhos.

– Não sei nem como começar a me desculpar – falou a jovem com a voz falhando. – Foi muita bondade sua me tirar para dançar, e agora está aqui fazendo... companhia para... um regador.

Num gesto que demonstrou empatia e deixou claro que ele lhe dava atenção, Edward apoiou um cotovelo na grade da varanda e a encarou. O fato de ele permanecer em silêncio a deixou aliviada. Ele esperou paciente, como se entendesse que nenhuma palavra poderia ser bálsamo suficiente para um espírito ferido. Edward expirou lentamente, sentindo-se mais calma ali fora, cercada pelo frescor da noite e pela abençoada ausência de barulho.

– O Sr. Black ia me pedir em casamento – contou a Edward. Em seguida assoou o nariz com gosto quase infantil. – Mas mudou de ideia.

Edward a estudou, os olhos lembrando os de um felino na escuridão.

– Que motivo ele deu?

– Disse que o pai não aprovava o casamento.

– E isso a surpreendeu?

– Sim – respondeu ela num tom defensivo. – Porque ele me fez promessas.

– Homens na posição de Black raramente podem se casar com a mulher que querem. Se é que algum pode. Há mais coisas a considerar, além de suas preferências pessoais.

– Coisas mais importantes que o amor? – indagou Bella com veemência e amargura.

– É claro que sim.

– No fim das contas, casamento é uma união de duas pessoas criadas pelo mesmo Deus. Nada mais, nada menos. Isso soa ingênuo?

– Sim – declarou ele sem rodeios.

Os lábios de Isabella sorriram, embora ela não sentisse nada sequer parecido com alegria.

– Devo ter lido mais contos de fadas do que deveria. O certo é o príncipe matar o dragão, derrotar o vilão, depois se casar com a jovem donzela e levá-la para viver em seu castelo.

– Contos de fadas são uma excelente leitura para entretenimento – opinou Edward. – Mas não são um manual de vida.

Ele removeu as luvas com movimentos metódicos e as guardou nos bolsos do casaco. Com os dois antebraços apoiados sobre a grade, olhou para ela de soslaio.

– O que a jovem donzela faz quando o príncipe a abandona?

– Vai para casa. – Bella apertou o lenço úmido. – Não sirvo para Londres e suas ilusões. Quero voltar a Hampshire, onde posso ser rústica em paz.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Para sempre.

– E se casar com um fazendeiro? – perguntou ele, cético.

– Talvez – respondeu Isabella, secando as últimas lágrimas. – Eu seria uma excelente esposa para um fazendeiro. Sou boa com vacas. Sei fazer guisado. E adoraria ter paz e tranquilidade para me dedicar às minhas leituras.

– Guisado? O que é isso?

Edward parecia ter grande interesse no assunto, com sua cabeça inclinada em direção à dela.

– É um prato com vários legumes cozidos.

– Como aprendeu a prepará-lo?

– Minha mãe – disse e baixou a voz como se revelasse uma informação altamente confidencial: – O segredo – disse com ar de grande sabedoria – é uma dose de cerveja.

Estavam próximos demais. Bella sabia que devia se afastar. Mas a proximidade era como um abrigo e o cheiro de Edward era fresco e sedutor. O ar da noite arrepiava seus braços nus. Como ele era grande e quente. Queria se unir a ele, abrigar-se no calor de seu casaco como se fosse um dos bichinhos de Angela.

– Você não nasceu para ser esposa de fazendeiro – disse Edward.

Isabella olhou para ele com tristeza.

– Acha que nenhum fazendeiro iria me querer?  
– Acho que você deveria se casar com um homem capaz de apreciá-la – falou ele, devagar.

Bella fez uma careta.

– Esse tipo está em escassez – disse.

Ele sorriu.

– Você não precisa de um carregamento inteiro. Só de um.

Ele a segurou pelo ombro, a mão tocando a manga delicada do vestido até sentir o calor da pele através da fina gaze. O polegar brincava com o acabamento delicado, roçando sua pele de um jeito que fazia seu estômago se contrair.

– Isabella – falou com suavidade –, e se eu pedisse permissão para cortejá-la?

A surpresa a deixou sem fala.

* * *

_Sei que prometi um capitulo escandaloso e acreditem, é! Mas fui obrigada a dividí-lo..._

_Mas, se ajudarem com reviews, a outra parte sai rapidinho e posso garantir... É ótimo! Mais do que ótimo, é blaster-ótimo e quente._

_Enfim, fico no aguardo das reviews de vocês hein! O capitulo já está prontinho, só precisa de incentivos pra sair bem rápido!_

_Novamente, muito obrigada pelo carinho de cada leitora, sério! Fico muito feliz com cada review, muito mesmo! Ainda tiro um tempo pra responder cada uma aqui!_

_Um grande beijo gente, e até logo!_

_s2_

**_obs:_**_ tirando uma dúvida, quem foi na sala do Edward no último cap. e não o encontrou lá, era a Srta. Hale._

_(essa personagem é cheia de segredos...)_


	11. 10

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**10**

_– Isabella – falou com suavidade –, e se eu pedisse permissão para cortejá-la?_

_A surpresa a deixou sem fala._

Finalmente alguém pedia para cortejá-la. E não era Jacob nem qualquer outro aristocrata altivo e hesitante que conhecera durante as três temporadas fracassadas. Era Edward Masen, um homem enigmático e esquivo que conhecera fazia poucos dias.

– Por que eu? – foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar.

– Porque você é interessante e linda. Porque dizer seu nome me faz sorrir. Acima de tudo, porque pode ser minha única esperança de experimentar um guisado.

– Lamento, mas... não. Não seria uma boa ideia.

– Eu acho que é a melhor ideia que já tive. Por que não?

A cabeça de Isabella girava. Mal conseguia gaguejar uma resposta.

– Eu... eu não gosto de... ser cortejada. É muito cansativo. E decepcionante.

O polegar encontrou a linha dura de sua clavícula e a seguiu lentamente.

– Não creio que tenha vivido a experiência de fato. Mas, se preferir, podemos dispensar essa fase. Assim ganharíamos tempo.  
– Não quero dispensar nada – respondeu Bella com uma frustração crescente.

Ela tremia ao sentir os dedos deslizando pela base de seu pescoço.

– O que eu quero é... Sr. Masen, acabei de passar por uma experiência difícil. Ainda é cedo demais.  
– Você foi cortejada por um menino que tinha que cumprir ordens.

O hálito quente de Masen roçava os lábios dela enquanto ele falava.

– Deveria tentar com um homem, alguém que não precise da permissão de ninguém.

Um homem. Bem, isso ele certamente era.

– Não posso me dar ao luxo de esperar – continuou Edward. – Não quando está tão determinada a voltar para Hampshire. Você é o motivo de minha presença aqui esta noite, Isabella. Acredite, eu não teria vindo se não fosse por isso.

– Não gosta de bailes?  
– Gosto. Mas aqueles aos quais compareço são frequentados por um público bem diferente.

Isabella não podia imaginar a que público ele se referia ou com que tipo de pessoa costumava socializar. Edward Masen era um mistério. Muito experiente, muito impressionante em todos os sentidos. Ele jamais poderia proporcionar a vida simples, tranquila e sã que ela tanto queria ter.

– Sr. Masen, por favor, não tome como uma ofensa, mas não tem as qualidades que procuro em um marido.  
– Como sabe? Tenho qualidades que você ainda nem conhece.

Isabella riu, uma risada trêmula.

– Acho que seria capaz de convencer um peixe a sair da pele – disse. – Mesmo assim, eu não...

Ela parou assustada quando, movendo a cabeça de repente, ele lhe roubou um beijo meio torto, como se sua risada fosse algo que pudesse saborear. Bella sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Edward mesmo depois de ele tê-los afastado, seus nervos empolgados relutando em apagar a sensação.

– Passe uma tarde comigo – pediu ele. – Amanhã.

– Não, Sr. Masen. Eu...

– _Edward_.

– Edward, não posso...

– Uma hora? – sussurrou ele.

E se inclinou novamente, mas Bella virou o rosto, tomada pela confusão. Em vez da boca, os lábios encontraram seu pescoço, afagando a pele vulnerável com beijos úmidos. Ninguém jamais havia feito tal coisa, nem mesmo Jacob. Quem poderia imaginar que era tão delicioso? Tonta, Bella deixou a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto o corpo aceitava o apoio firme de seus braços. Ele explorava seu pescoço com ternura devastadora, deslizando a língua por cima da veia pulsante. A mão amparava a nuca, o polegar traçava a linha acetinada dos cabelos. Quando se sentiu correndo o risco de cair, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Edward era muito delicado e espalhava uma cor suave pela superfície de sua pele; a boca provocava arrepios onde tocava. Bella o seguia às cegas, desejando provar seu sabor. Aproximou o rosto do dele, e seus lábios deslizaram pela superfície lisa do queixo barbeado. Edward parou de respirar por um segundo.

– Não deveria chorar por um homem – murmurou ele sem afastar a boca de seu rosto. A voz era macia e aveludada como mel. – Nenhum merece suas lágrimas.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a boca masculina se apoderou da dela em um beijo de verdade. Bella se sentiu fraca, como se derretesse em seus braços enquanto ele a beijava sem pressa. A ponta da língua penetrou sua boca, brincou com os dentes, e a sensação provocada por esse contato foi tão estranha e íntima que um tremor a sacudiu. Edward interrompeu o beijo imediatamente.

– Desculpe. Assustei você?

Isabella não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta. Não estava assustada, embora houvesse acabado de vislumbrar um vasto território erótico que jamais conhecera. Mesmo em sua inexperiência, compreendeu que aquele homem tinha o poder de virá-la do avesso de tanto prazer. E isso era algo que nunca havia procurado nem mesmo imaginado. Bella tentou controlar a pulsação acelerada que palpitava em seu pescoço. Os lábios pareciam estar inchados, quentes. Seu corpo latejava em lugares até então desconhecidos.

Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, os polegares acariciando as bochechas vermelhas.

– A valsa já deve ter acabado. Sua dama de companhia vai me atacar como um cão perdigueiro por eu demorar a levá-la de volta.

– Ela é muito protetora – Bella conseguiu articular.

– E _deve_ ser.

Edward baixou as mãos, libertando-a. Bella cambaleou, sentindo os joelhos espantosamente fracos. Edward a amparou com um movimento rápido, um reflexo, e a puxou de encontro ao corpo.

– Cuidado – riu suavemente. – A culpa é minha. Não devia tê-la beijado daquele jeito.

– Tem razão – concordou ela, recuperando gradualmente o senso de humor. – Eu deveria tê-lo posto em seu devido lugar... com uma bofetada ou alguma coisa assim... Qual é a reação habitual das mulheres com quem toma liberdades?

– Elas me encorajam a fazer tudo de novo? – sugeriu Edward tão prontamente que Bella não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

– Não – falou. – Não vou encorajá-lo.

Eles se encararam na escuridão amenizada apenas pelas nesgas de luz que atravessavam as janelas do andar de cima. Como a vida era inconstante, Bella pensou. Devia ter dançado com Jacob esta noite. Mas ele a rejeitara e ela estava do lado de fora do salão de baile, no escuro, com um estranho. Interessante que fosse tão apaixonada por um homem e se sentisse tão atraída por outro. Edward Masen era uma das pessoas mais fascinantes que já conhecera, com tantas camadas de charme, energia e determinação que ela não conseguia nem imaginar que tipo de homem ele realmente era. Gostaria de saber como era Masen na vida privada. Quase chegava a lamentar o fato de que nunca descobriria.

– Pode me dar uma penitência – sugeriu ele. – Farei o que você pedir.

Quando os olhos se encontraram nas sombras, Isabella percebeu que ele realmente falava sério.

– Que tipo de penitência? – perguntou.

Edward inclinou um pouco a cabeça, estudando-a intensamente.

– Peça o que quiser.

– E se eu pedir um castelo?

– Você o terá – respondeu ele prontamente.

– Não quero um castelo. Muito frio. Que tal uma tiara de diamantes?

– Certamente. Discreta, mais adequada para uso diurno, ou prefere algo mais elaborado?

Isabella começou a sorrir, e alguns minutos antes chegara a pensar que nunca mais sorriria. De repente sentia simpatia e gratidão por aquele homem. Não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém capaz de confortá-la nessas circunstâncias. Mas o sorriso era amargurado quando ela o encarou mais uma vez.

– Obrigada – disse. – Mas receio que ninguém possa me dar a única coisa que realmente quero.

Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, ela beijou seu rosto com doçura. Era um beijo de amizade. Um beijo de despedida.

Edward a fitou com intensidade. Seus olhos cintilaram, passaram por alguma coisa atrás dela, e a boca se apoderou novamente de seus lábios com urgência ardente. Confusa com o ataque repentino, desequilibrada, ela se segurou nele numa resposta instintiva. Foi a reação errada, o momento errado e o lugar errado para sentir a onda de prazer provocada pela invasão, pela língua que a saboreava e provocava... Mas, como estava descobrindo, algumas tentações são irresistíveis. E os beijos de Edward pareciam provocar uma resposta incontrolável de cada parte dela, um bombardeio de sensações. Não conseguia controlar a própria pulsação, a própria respiração. Os nervos pareciam vibrar com descargas táteis, enquanto estrelas caíam em cascatas à sua volta, pequenas explosões de luz que chegavam ao chão da varanda com o tilintar de cristal se partindo...

Tentando ignorar o ruído dissonante, Bella aproximou o corpo ainda mais do dele. Mas Edward a afastou com um murmúrio baixo, depois puxou sua cabeça contra o peito como se tentasse protegê-la.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela ficou gelada e imóvel ao constatar que alguém... várias pessoas... haviam saído para a varanda. Lady Norbury, que, de tanta surpresa, derrubara a taça de champanhe, e lorde Norbury. Havia outro casal idoso com eles. E Jacob, de braços dados com uma mulher loira. Todos olhavam chocados para Bella e Edward.

Se o anjo da morte aparecesse naquele momento com suas asas negras e sua foice brilhante, Bella teria corrido para ele de braços abertos. Porque ser pega na varanda beijando Edward Masen não era só um escândalo... seria uma lenda! Estava arruinada. Sua vida estava arruinada. Sua família estava arruinada. Quando o sol nascesse novamente, Londres inteira estaria sabendo.

Atordoada com o horror da situação, Bella olhou para Edward sem saber o que fazer. E por um momento de confusão e torpor, acreditou ter visto nos olhos dele um lampejo de satisfação predadora. Mas em seguida sua expressão mudou.

– Isso pode ser difícil de explicar – falou ele.

{...}

Quando Emmett atravessou a mansão Norbury, divertiu-se sozinho ao ver alguns amigos – jovens lordes cuja devassidão causava vergonha até a seu passado – agora engomados, abotoados e exibindo um comportamento impecável. Não pela primeira vez, refletiu sobre como era injusto os homens terem tantos direitos a mais que as mulheres.

Essa questão do comportamento, por exemplo... tinha visto as irmãs se empenharem para decorar centenas de detalhes inúteis de etiqueta, coisas que eram esperadas da classe alta em sociedade. Enquanto isso, o principal interesse de Emmett nas regras de etiqueta era saber como quebrá-las. E, tendo um título de nobreza, ele era invariavelmente desculpado por quase tudo. Damas eram criticadas pelas costas se usavam o garfo errado para o prato de peixe em uma grande festa, enquanto um homem podia beber em excesso ou fazer comentários impróprios e todos fingiam não notar. Emmett entrou no salão de baile e, calmo, parou ao lado da porta de largura tripla,observando a cena. Tédio, tédio, tédio. Havia a eterna fila de virgens e suas damas de companhia, e vários grupos de mulheres fofoqueiras que sempre o faziam pensar em um galinheiro.

Sua atenção foi atraída pela presença de Rosalie Hale, que, de pé em um canto, observava Angela dançando com um cavalheiro. Hale parecia tensa, como sempre, vestida com cores escuras, o corpo magro ereto como um cabo de vassoura. Ela nunca perdia uma oportunidade de desprezá-lo e tratá-lo como se ele tivesse a capacidade intelectual de uma ostra. E resistia a todas as tentativas dele de usar charme ou humor. Sendo um homem sensato, Emmett fazia o possível para evitá-la.

Mas, para sua insatisfação, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como Hale ficaria depois de uma bela cópula. Sem óculos, com os longos cabelos sedosos soltos e desordenados, o corpo pálido livre da prisão de arames e fitas...

De repente nada no baile parecia mais interessante que a dama de companhia de suas irmãs.

Emmett decidiu ir importuná-la. Aproximou-se com um andar cadenciado.

– Olá, Hale, como vai a...

– Por onde você andou? – sussurrou ela de maneira quase violenta, os olhos brilhando furiosos por trás das lentes dos óculos.

– Na sala de jogos. Depois fui jantar. Onde mais eu deveria estar?

– Devia estar ajudando com Isabella.

– Ajudando com o quê? Prometi que dançaria com ela e aqui estou. – Emmett parou e olhou em volta. – Onde ela está?

– Não sei.

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Como assim, não sabe? Está tentando dizer que a perdeu de vista?

– Vi Isabella pela última vez há dez minutos, mais ou menos, quando ela foi dançar com o Sr. Masen.

– O dono do hotel? Ele nunca comparece a esses eventos.

– Mas compareceu esta noite – anunciou a Srta. Hale, irritada, mantendo a voz baixa. – E agora eles desapareceram. _Juntos_. Precisa encontrá-la, milorde. Agora. Ela corre o risco de ser arruinada.

– Por que não foi atrás dela?

– Alguém tem que ficar de olho em Angela, ou ela vai desaparecer também. Além do mais, não quis atrair atenção para o desaparecimento de Isabella. Vá atrás dela, encontre-a depressa.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

– Hale, caso não tenha notado, criados não dão ordens a seus senhores. Portanto, se não se importa...

– Você não é meu senhor – ela teve a ousadia de retrucar, encarando-o com insolência.

_Ah, mas gostaria de ser,_ Emmett pensou, tomado de assalto por uma onda furiosa de excitação, sentindo cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçar. Assim como outra parte de sua anatomia.

Ele decidiu se afastar antes que o efeito da mulher sobre seu corpo se tornasse mais óbvio.

– Muito bem, acalme-se. Vou procurar Isabella.

– Comece olhando em todos os lugares onde você levaria uma mulher para comprometê-la. Não podem ser muitos.

– Sim, são. Você ficaria surpresa com a variedade de lugares em que eu já...

– _Por favor_ – murmurou ela. – Estou suficientemente enjoada neste momento.

Olhando para o salão de baile enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer, Emmett viu a fileira de portas de vidro do outro lado. Ele se dirigiu à varanda, tentando caminhar o mais depressa possível sem deixar transparecer sua urgência. No caminho, teve o azar de ser interrompido duas vezes, uma por um amigo que queria pedir sua opinião sobre certa dama, outra por uma viúva que acreditava que o ponche não estava adequado e queria saber se ele havia provado a bebida. Finalmente, Emmett conseguiu passar por uma das portas e sair.

Seus olhos se depararam com uma cena assustadora. Isabella, nos braços de um homem alto e de cabelos acobreados, sendo observada por um grupo de pessoas que havia saído por outra porta para a varanda. E uma dessas pessoas era Jacob Black, que parecia transtornado de ciúme e ultraje.

O homem de cabelos acobreados levantou a cabeça, murmurou alguma coisa para Bella e encarou Jacob Black.

Um olhar de triunfo. Só durou um instante, mas Emmett o viu e o decifrou.

– Inferno – murmurou.

Sua irmã estava em sérios apuros.

{...}

Quando um Swan se envolvia em um escândalo, não havia meias medidas. Na hora em que Emmett conduziu Isabella de volta ao salão e se juntou a Angela e à Srta. Hale, a história sobre o que havia acontecido começava a se espalhar. Em pouco tempo, Jasper e Alice os encontraram, e a família se reuniu em torno de Isabella de maneira protetora.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jasper, mantendo a aparência relaxada, mas com os olhos cor de âmbar completamente atentos.

– _Edward Masen aconteceu_ – resmungou Emmett. – Eu explico tudo em breve. Por ora, vamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível e encontrar Masen no hotel.

Alice se aproximou para murmurar na orelha vermelha de Bella.

– Está tudo bem, querida. Seja o que for, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

– Não vão conseguir – sussurrou Bella. – Ninguém pode consertar tudo isso.

Emmett olhou além das irmãs e viu a comoção contida entre os convidados. Todos os encaravam.

– É como olhar para uma onda no mar – comentou. – É possível ver o escândalo varrendo a sala.

Jasper parecia mordaz e resignado.

– _Gadje_ – disse secamente. – Emmett, leve sua irmã e a Srta. Hale na sua carruagem, sim? Alice e eu vamos nos despedir dos Norburys.

Atordoada por sua desgraça, Bella deixou Emmett conduzi-la para fora da mansão e para a carruagem. Todos ficaram em silêncio até o veículo arrancar com um forte solavanco.

Angela foi a primeira a falar.

– Você se comprometeu, Bella? – perguntou, preocupada. – Como Carmen, no ano passado?

– Sim, ela se comprometeu – respondeu Emmett, enquanto Isabella deixava escapar um breve gemido. – Parece que nossa família tem esse mau hábito. Hale, é melhor escrever um poema sobre isso.

– Esse desastre podia ter sido evitado – opinou, exasperada, a dama de companhia – se você a houvesse encontrado antes.

– Sim, e se você não a tivesse perdido de vista – disparou Emmett em resposta.

– Sou eu a responsável – Bella os interrompeu, a voz abafada pelo ombro de Emmett. – Eu deixei o salão com o Sr. Masen. Havia acabado de ver o Sr. Black e estava muito abalada. O Sr. Masen me tirou para dançar, mas eu precisava de ar e nós fomos à varanda...

– Não, a responsável sou _eu_ – discordou a Srta. Hale, tão perturbada quanto a jovem. – Deixei você dançar com ele.

– De nada adianta decidir de quem é a culpa – interferiu Emmett. – O que está feito está feito. Mas se há um responsável por isso, esse alguém é Masen, que parece ter ido ao baile para caçar.

– O quê? – Isabella levantou a cabeça e o encarou perplexa. – Acha que ele... Não, foi um acidente, Emmett. O Sr. Masen não tinha a intenção de me comprometer.

– Foi deliberado – afirmou a Srta. Hale. – Edward Masen nunca é "surpreendido" fazendo alguma coisa. Se foi visto em uma situação comprometedora, foi porque quis que assim fosse.

Emmett a encarou atento.

– Como sabe tanto sobre Masen?

A dama de companhia corou. Ela pareceu se esforçar muito para sustentar seu olhar.

– É a reputação dele, ora.

A atenção de Emmett foi desviada quando Isabella enterrou o rosto em seu ombro.

– Vou morrer de humilhação – falou ela.

– Não, não vai – respondeu Emmett. – Sou perito em humilhação. Se fosse fatal, eu já teria morrido uma dúzia de vezes.

– Não se pode morrer uma dúzia de vezes.

– Pode, se você for budista – argumentou Angela, prestativa.

Emmett afagou os cabelos brilhantes de Bella.

– Espero que Edward Masen seja – disse.

– Por quê? – perguntou Angela.

– Porque não há nada que eu queira mais que matá-lo várias vezes.

* * *

_Ufa, alguém mais aí ficou sacudida(o)? Muitas coisas para um capitulo só, certo? E isso tudo em um baile..._

_No próximo capitulo, o veredicto. Alguém pode adivinhar ou deduzir o que vem por aí? Eu não direi nadinha..._

_Beijão a todos, e muito obrigada à cada leitor, como sempre!_

_Fiquem bem gente! s2_


	12. 11

.

_**galerinha, depois confiram minha nova fic: May be You. Hoje saiu o primeiro cap, ia adorar se vocês conferissem! **_

_**No mais, boa leitura!**_

.

**CAPITULO**

**11**

Edward recebeu Emmett e Jasper Whitlock em sua biblioteca particular. Qualquer outra família nessa situação seria previsível... Exigiriam que ele fizesse o que era certo, os termos de compensação seriam discutidos, as providências seriam tomadas rapidamente. Por causa da vasta fortuna de Edward, a maioria das famílias teria aceitado de bom grado um acordo com ele. Não era um homem da nobreza, mas tinha posses e influência. No entanto, Edward sabia que não devia esperar uma reação previsível de Emmett ou Jasper. Nenhum dos dois era convencional; teria que lidar com eles com cuidado. Mesmo assim, ele não estava preocupado. _Nem um pouco._

Havia negociado assuntos muito mais importantes que a honra de uma mulher. Ponderando os eventos da noite, Edward se sentiu tomado por um triunfo imoral. Não, não era triunfo... era euforia. Tudo acontecera de um jeito muito mais fácil do que havia esperado, sobretudo com a aparição inesperada de Jacob Black no baile dos Norburys. O idiota praticamente lhe entregara Isabella em uma bandeja de prata. E quando uma oportunidade surgia, Edward a agarrava.

Além do mais, acreditava que merecia Isabella. Qualquer homem que tivesse a chance de ter uma mulher como ela e se deixasse deter por escrúpulos era um idiota. Ele lembrou como a vira no baile, pálida, frágil e abalada. Quando se aproximara dela, vira o alívio estampar-se inconfundível em seu rosto. Bella recorrera a ele, se deixara levar por ele. E quando Edward a levara para a varanda, a satisfação havia sido rapidamente substituída por uma sensação inteiramente nova... o desejo de aplacar a dor de outra pessoa.

O fato de ter colaborado para causar esse sofrimento era lamentável. Mas o fim justifica os meios. E quando a tivesse, faria mais por ela, cuidaria melhor dela do que Jacob Black jamais teria sido capaz de fazer. Agora tinha que lidar com a família de Isabella, que estava compreensivelmente ultrajada por ele tê-la comprometido. Isso não o preocupava nem um pouco. Não duvidava de que seria capaz de convencer Isabella a aceitá-lo como marido. E por mais que os  
Swan se opusessem, no final teriam que aceitar.

Casar-se com ele seria a única maneira de realmente redimir a honra de Isabella. Todos sabiam disso.

Mantendo a expressão neutra, Edward ofereceu vinho assim que Emmett e Jasper entraram na biblioteca, mas eles recusaram. Emmett se aproximou do console da lareira e se apoiou na lateral dele com os braços cruzados no peito. Jasper preferiu sentar-se em uma poltrona de couro estofada, estendendo as pernas longas e cruzando-as na altura dos tornozelos. Edward não se deixava enganar pela aparente tranquilidade dos dois visitantes.

Pairava na sala a ira, a discórdia masculina. Calmamente, esperou que um deles começasse a falar.

– Devo alertá-lo, Masen – falou Emmett num tom suave –, que minha intenção era matá-lo imediatamente, mas Whitlock me convenceu de que seria melhor conversarmos por alguns minutos primeiro. Pessoalmente, acho que ele está tentando me fazer esperar para ter ele mesmo o prazer de matá-lo. E mesmo que Whitlock e eu não o matemos, provavelmente não vamos conseguir impedir meu cunhado Eleazar de tirar a sua vida.

Edward apoiou o quadril na beirada da mesa de mogno.

– Sugiro que esperem até Isabella e eu nos casarmos, assim pelo menos ela será uma viúva respeitável.

– Por que acha que vamos permitir esse casamento? – manifestou-se Jasper.

– Se ela não se casar comigo depois disso, ninguém a aceitará. Na verdade, duvido que alguém da família ainda seja bem-vindo nos salões de Londres.

– Não creio que fôssemos bem-vindos mesmo antes de tudo isso – respondeu Jasper com os olhos cor de âmbar estreitados.

– Masen – continuou Emmett, fingindo calma –, antes que eu herdasse meu título, os Swan viviam longe da sociedade londrina, e ficamos assim por tantos anos que não nos incomoda nem um pouco se somos bem-vindos ou não. Isabella não precisa se casar com ninguém, a não ser que seja a vontade dela. E minha irmã acredita que vocês nunca se dariam bem.

– As mulheres mudam de opinião com frequência – falou Edward. – Deixe-me conversar com sua irmã amanhã. Eu a convencerei a tomar a melhor decisão nas atuais circunstâncias.

– Antes de convencê-la – lembrou Jasper –, vai ter que nos convencer. Porque o pouco que sei sobre você me incomoda bastante.

É claro que Jasper Whitlock sabia alguma coisa sobre ele. Seu antigo emprego no clube de jogos para cavalheiros havia servido para lhe tornar acessível todo tipo de informação privada. Edward estava curioso para saber quanto ele havia descoberto.

– Por que não me diz o que sabe – propôs sem pressa – e eu confirmo o que é verdade?

Os olhos cor de âmbar o estudaram sem piscar.

– Você é da cidade de Nova York, onde seu pai foi um hoteleiro de sucesso moderado.

– Na verdade, sou de Buffalo – corrigiu Edward.

– Não se dava bem com ele, mas encontrou mentores. Foi aprendiz no ofício de engenheiro e se tornou conhecido por sua capacidade como mecânico e desenhista. Patenteou diversas inovações em válvulas e caldeiras. Aos 20 anos, deixou a América e veio para a Inglaterra por razões desconhecidas.

Jasper parou para observar o efeito de seu breve discurso. A tranquilidade de Edward havia desaparecido e agora os músculos de seus ombros traíam a tensão. Ele se forçou a relaxar e resistiu à tentação de levar uma das mãos à nuca para uma rápida massagem.

– Continue – sugeriu com voz controlada.

Jasper prosseguiu.

– Você reuniu um grupo de investidores privados e conseguiu comprar algumas casas mesmo tendo pouco capital próprio. Alugou-as por um período, depois as demoliu, comprou o resto da rua e construiu o hotel como ele é hoje. Não tem família, exceto o pai em Nova York, com quem não mantém nenhum tipo de comunicação. Tem alguns amigos leais e muitos inimigos, que, apesar de tudo, parecem gostar de você.

Edward ponderou que Jasper Whitlock devia ter contatos importantes para ter reunido tantas informações.

– Só existem três pessoas na Inglaterra que sabem tanto sobre mim – disse ele, tentando decidir qual delas havia falado demais.

– Agora cinco – lembrou Emmett. – E Whitlock se esqueceu de mencionar a fascinante descoberta sobre você ter se tornado benquisto pelo Gabinete de Guerra depois de projetar algumas modificações para o fuzil militar padrão. Porém, apesar de ser um aliado do governo britânico, você também parece negociar com estrangeiros, com a realeza e com criminosos sem fazer distinção entre os grupos. Isso nos dá a impressão de que o único lado que você realmente defende é o seu.

Edward sorriu com frieza.

– Nunca menti sobre mim ou meu passado. Porém, prefiro preservar minha privacidade sempre que possível. E não devo lealdade a ninguém.

Ele se dirigiu ao móvel perto da parede e se serviu de um conhaque. Segurando a taça entre as palmas das mãos para aquecer a bebida, olhou para os dois visitantes. Seria capaz de apostar sua fortuna no palpite de que Jasper sabia mais do que revelara. Mas essa conversa, mesmo breve, havia deixado claro que não teria a ajuda da família para convencer Isabella a deixá-lo fazer dela uma mulher honesta. Os Swan não davam a menor importância à respeitabilidade nem precisavam de seu dinheiro ou de sua influência.

O que significava que teria que concentrar seus esforços apenas em Isabella.

– Com ou sem a aprovação de vocês – disse ele –, vou pedir sua irmã em casamento. A escolha é dela. E se ela aceitar, nenhuma força na Terra me impedirá de desposá-la. Entendo a preocupação de vocês, por isso quero que saibam que não lhe faltará nada. Ela terá proteção e carinho, será até mesmo mimada.

– Você nem imagina como poderia fazê-la feliz – comentou Jasper em voz baixa.

– Whitlock – retrucou Edward com um leve sorriso –, sou especialista em fazer as pessoas felizes, ou, pelo menos, em convencê-las de que estão felizes.

Ele parou para estudar os rostos sérios.

– Vão me proibir de falar com ela? – indagou com interesse e educação.

– Não – respondeu Emmett. – Isabella não é criança nem um animal de estimação. Se ela quiser falar com você, ninguém a impedirá. Mas saiba que o que quer que diga ou faça para convencê-la a se casar com você, será contrabalançado pela opinião da família.

– E tem mais uma coisa que precisa saber – acrescentou Jasper com uma suavidade gelada que disfarçava qualquer emoção. – Se conseguir casar com ela, não significa que vamos perder uma irmã. Significa que você vai ganhar uma família inteira... que a protegerá a qualquer preço.

Isso quase fez Edward hesitar.

_Quase._

...

– Meu irmão e o Sr. Whitlock não gostam de você – contou Bella a Edward na manhã seguinte, quando caminhavam sem pressa pelo jardim de roseiras atrás do hotel.

Com a notícia do escândalo espalhando-se por toda a Londres como um incêndio na floresta, era necessário fazer algo rapidamente. Isabella sabia que, sendo um cavalheiro, Edward Masen tinha o dever de lhe propor casamento e salvá-la da desgraça social. Porém não estava certa de que passar o resto da vida casada com o homem errado fosse melhor do que se tornar uma pária. Não o conhecia o suficiente para fazer julgamentos a respeito de seu caráter. E sua família era enfaticamente contra essa união.

– Minha dama de companhia não gosta de você – continuou ela – e minha irmã Alice diz que não o conhece o suficiente para decidir, mas que se sente inclinada a não gostar.

– E Angela? – perguntou Edward, o sol fazendo seus cabelos acobreados brilharem intensamente enquanto ele a observava.

– Ela gosta. Mas também gosta de lagartos e cobras.

– E você?

– Não suporto lagartos e cobras.

Edward sorriu.

– Não vamos fazer brincadeiras agora, Isabella. Você entendeu a pergunta.

Ela respondeu movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, mas foi um movimento inseguro. Tinha passado uma noite infernal. Havia conversado, chorado e discutido com a família até o raiar do dia, e depois quase não conseguira dormir. Ainda discutira e conversara mais naquela manhã, até seu peito se transformar em um caldeirão de emoções confusas.

Seu mundo seguro, conhecido, virara de pernas para o ar, e a paz do jardim proporcionava um alívio que ela nem conseguia descrever. Estranho, mas estar com Edward Masen fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor, embora ele fosse parcialmente responsável pela confusão que vivia. Ele era calmo, confiante, e havia algo em seu comportamento, uma mistura de empatia e pragmatismo, que a acalmava.

Eles pararam em uma alameda cercada por muitos canteiros de rosas. Era uma espécie de túnel construído com botões rosa e brancos. Angela passeava por outra alameda próxima. Isabella havia insistido em levá-la, em vez de aceitar a presença de Alice ou da Srta. Hale, sabendo que as duas teriam impedido até a menor privacidade com Edward.

– Gosto de você – admitiu Bella, acanhada. – Mas isso não é suficiente para construir um casamento, é?

– É mais do que muitas pessoas têm como ponto de partida.

Edward a observou por um instante.

– Tenho certeza de que sua família conversou com você.

– Sim, muito – confirmou Bella.

A família havia emoldurado a perspectiva de um casamento com Edward Masen em cores tão sinistras que ela já estava decidida a recusar sua proposta. Por isso comprimiu os lábios numa expressão de pesar e desculpas.

– E depois de ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer, lamento informá-lo de que eu...

– Espere. Antes de tomar uma decisão, quero saber o que você tem para dizer. Quais são seus sentimentos sobre tudo isso?

Ah, bem. Isso era diferente. Isabella piscou desconcertada enquanto refletia sobre o que a família e a Srta. Hale haviam dito. Por mais bem-intencionados que fossem, eles apenas falaram o que acreditavam que ela deveria fazer. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos não haviam merecido muita atenção.

– Bem... você é um desconhecido – começou ela. – E não creio que eu deva tomar uma decisão sobre o futuro quando estou apaixonada pelo Sr. Black.

– Ainda tem esperança de se casar com ele?

– Ah, não. Não existe mais essa possibilidade. Mas os sentimentos ainda estão aqui e, até que o tempo passe e eu consiga esquecê-lo, não confio em minha capacidade de julgamento.

– Muito sensato de sua parte. Porém, algumas decisões não podem ser adiadas. Receio que esta seja uma delas. – Edward fez uma pausa antes de perguntar:

– Se voltar para Hampshire cercada por essa atmosfera de escândalo, sabe o que deve esperar, não sabe?

– Sim. Será... no mínimo desagradável.

Apesar da moderação da resposta, sabia que seria alvo de desdém, pena e deboche, uma mulher posta em desgraça. E pior, isso acabaria arruinando também as chances de Angela encontrar um bom casamento.

– E minha família não poderá me proteger disso – acrescentou sem demonstrar emoção.

– Mas eu poderia – declarou Edward, tocando a trança presa no alto da cabeça de Isabella e, com a ponta do dedo, empurrando de volta um grampo que escapava. – Eu poderia, se você me aceitasse. Caso contrário, também não terei meios de fazer nada em seu favor. E quaisquer que sejam os conselhos que receba, Isabella, é você quem tem que suportar todo o peso das consequências do escândalo.

Bella tentou, mas não conseguiu sorrir, nem mesmo um sorriso fraco.

– E pensar que eu sonhava com uma vida comum e pacata... Agora tenho que escolher entre me tornar uma pária social ou a esposa de um hoteleiro.

– A última opção é tão desagradável assim?

– Não é o que eu esperava – respondeu ela com franqueza.

Edward refletiu sobre a informação, considerando-a atentamente enquanto tocava com delicadeza as pétalas de uma rosa.

– Não seria a vida tranquila de um chalé no campo – reconheceu ele. – Passaríamos a maior parte do ano no hotel. Mas em algumas épocas poderíamos ir para o campo. Se quiser uma casa em Hampshire como presente de casamento, você a terá. E terá uma carruagem sua e quatro cavalos à sua disposição.

_Exatamente o que a família dissera que ele faria_, Isabella pensou, e o olhou com ar zombeteiro.

– Está tentando me subornar, Edward?

– Sim. Está funcionando?

O tom esperançoso a fez sorrir.

– Não, mas admito que foi um esforço digno de elogios.

Ouvindo o farfalhar de folhas, Isabella perguntou em voz alta:

– Angela, você está aí?

– Dois canteiros para o lado – respondeu com alegria sua irmã. – Medusa encontrou minhocas!

– Que bom.

Edward olhou para Isabella com ar divertido.

– Quem... ou devo dizer _o que_... é Medusa? – indagou ele.

– Um ouriço – respondeu Isabella. – Medusa está engordando, então Angela decidiu exercitá-la.

Edward conseguiu se manter sério quando comentou:

– Sabe, pago uma fortuna aos meus funcionários para manterem essas coisas fora do meu jardim.

– Ah, não se preocupe. Medusa é comportada. Ela nunca tentaria fugir de Angela.

– Um ouriço comportado – repetiu ele, e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

Edward deu alguns passos impacientes antes de se virar para encará-la. Havia na voz dele uma nova urgência.

– Isabella, diga quais são suas preocupações e eu tentarei cuidar delas. Deve haver algum acordo a que possamos chegar.

– Você é persistente. Eles me preveniram.

– Sou tudo o que eles disseram e pior – anunciou Edward sem hesitação. – Mas o que eles não disseram é que você é a mulher mais desejável e fascinante que já conheci e que eu faria qualquer coisa para ter você.

Era insanamente lisonjeiro ser assediada por um homem como Edward Masen, sobretudo depois do sofrimento causado por Jacob Black. Isabella corou com um prazer inegável, como se estivesse exposta ao sol há muito tempo. De repente pensava: _Talvez eu considere essa possibilidade, só por um momento e em termos puramente hipotéticos. Edward Masen e eu..._

– Tenho algumas perguntas...

– Pergunte o que quiser.

Isabella decidiu ser direta.

– Você é perigoso? Todos dizem que é.

– Para você? Não.

– Para os outros?

Edward deu de ombros com ar inocente.

– Sou um hoteleiro. Que perigo pode haver nisso?

Ela o encarou em dúvida, sem se deixar enganar.

– Posso ser ingênua, Edward, mas não sou estúpida. Sabe que há boatos, conhece sua reputação. É tão inescrupuloso quanto dizem?

Edward ficou quieto por um momento, os olhos fixos em um canteiro mais afastado. O sol espalhava sua luz sobre os galhos, que funcionavam como um filtro, desenhando a sombra das folhas sobre os dois. Depois da breve pausa, ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou diretamente, os olhos mais verdes que as folhas das roseiras.

– Não sou um cavalheiro – disse. – Nem de nascimento nem por caráter. Poucos homens podem se dar ao luxo de ser honrados enquanto perseguem o sucesso. Não minto, mas raramente revelo tudo o que sei. Não sou um homem religioso nem espiritualizado. Ajo em defesa dos meus interesses, e nunca fiz segredo disso. Porém, sempre cumpro minha parte em um acordo, não trapaceio e pago minhas dívidas.

Mais uma pausa e Edward pôs a mão no bolso do casaco, tirou dele uma faca em forma de caneta e a usou para cortar um botão de rosa. Depois de cortar o caule com precisão, ele se ocupou de remover os espinhos com a lâmina pequenina mas afiada.

– Jamais usaria força física contra uma mulher ou contra qualquer criatura mais fraca que eu. Não fumo, não uso rapé e não masco tabaco. Controlo o que bebo. Não durmo bem. E sou capaz de montar um relógio a partir do zero.

Depois de remover o último espinho, ele ofertou a rosa a ela, guardando a faca de volta no bolso. Isabella se concentrou no botão acetinado e rosa, deslizando os dedos pela borda das pétalas.

– Meu nome completo é Edward Antony Masen – continuou falando. – Minha mãe é a única pessoa que já me chamou de Antony, por isso não gosto desse nome. Ela nos abandonou, a meu pai e a mim, quando eu ainda era muito pequeno. Nunca mais a vi.

Isabella o encarou com os olhos muito abertos, compreendendo que esse era um assunto delicado que Edward raramente discutia, se é que o abordava com alguém.

– Sinto muito – falou ela num tom suave, embora tomasse o cuidado de manter longe da voz qualquer nota de piedade.

Edward deu de ombros como se não fosse importante.

– Já faz muito tempo. Mal me lembro dela.

– Por que veio para a Inglaterra?

Mais uma pausa.

– Queria tentar a sorte no ramo hoteleiro. E queria ficar longe de meu pai, independentemente de o resultado ser sucesso ou fracasso.

Bella imaginou que havia muito mais informações enterradas sob as palavras comedidas de Masen.

– Não está me contando toda a história – afirmou ela.

Um esboço de sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

– Não.

Ela baixou os olhos para a rosa mais uma vez, sentindo o rosto corar.

– Você... quer ter filhos?

– Sim. Espero ter alguns. Não gostei de ser filho único.

– E quer criá-los no hotel?

– Sim, é claro.

– Acha que é um ambiente adequado?

– Eles teriam tudo de melhor. Educação. Viagens. Aulas de tudo o que acharem interessante.

Isabella tentou imaginar como seria criar filhos em um hotel. Seria possível dar um clima doméstico àquele ambiente? Jasper uma vez dissera que ele e Rom**¹** acreditavam que o mundo todo era a casa deles. Desde que alguém estivesse com a família, estava em casa. Ela olhou para Edward tentando imaginar como seria viver intimamente com ele. Tinha a sensação de que Masen era autossuficiente e invulnerável. Era difícil pensar nele fazendo coisas corriqueiras como barbear-se, aparar os cabelos ou ficar de cama por causa de um resfriado.

_**¹**Rom: não sei se alguém teve dúvidas, mas, nesse caso Rom eu acho que seria a tribo dele, dos Romani._

– Você honraria seus votos de casamento? – perguntou ela.

Edward a encarou.

– Não os faria se não tivesse a intenção de honrá-los.

Isabella avaliou que a preocupação da família sobre sua conversa com Edward tinha fundamento. Porque ele era tão persuasivo e envolvente que ela começava a considerar a ideia de aceitar seu pedido de casamento e a avaliar seriamente essa decisão. Sonhos de contos de fadas teriam que ser deixados de lado se quisesse aceitar o casamento com um homem que não amava e mal conhecia. Mas adultos devem assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos. E tinha que pensar que ela não era a única ali a correr riscos. Edward também não tinha nenhuma garantia de que ela seria a esposa que ele buscava.

– Não é justo eu ficar aqui fazendo todas as perguntas – declarou Isabella. – Você também deve ter dúvidas.

– Não, já decidi que quero você.

Ela não conseguiu conter uma risada divertida.

– Toma todas as suas decisões assim, impulsivamente?

– Normalmente, não. Mas sei quando devo confiar no meu instinto.

Edward parecia pronto para dizer mais alguma coisa quando, em sua visão periférica, percebeu um movimento no chão. Seguindo a direção de seu olhar, Isabella viu Medusa caminhando pela alameda entre os canteiros, desbravando o caminho com aparente inocência. O pequeno ouriço marrom e branco lembrava um arbusto em movimento. Para surpresa de Bella, Edward se abaixou e levou as mãos à criatura.

– Não toque nela – Bella o alertou. – Medusa pode virar uma bolinha e espetar sua mão.

Mas Edward apoiou as mãos no chão com as palmas para cima, uma de cada lado do curioso animal.

– Olá, Medusa.

Devagar e com toda a suavidade, ele foi deslizando as mãos para baixo do animal.

– Desculpe interromper seu exercício, mas, acredite, você não vai querer encontrar um dos meus jardineiros.

Incrédula, Isabella viu Medusa relaxar e se acomodar espontaneamente nas mãos quentes e masculinas. Seus espinhos permaneciam alinhados e recolhidos, e ela o deixou tirá-la do chão e virar seu corpo de barriga para cima. Edward afagava o pelo branco e macio da barriga do ouriço enquanto Medusa erguia o focinho e olhava para ele como se estivesse sorrindo.

– Nunca vi ninguém além de Angela segurá-la desse jeito – comentou Bella, parada ao lado dele. – Tem experiência com ouriços?

– Não – respondeu Edward, e sorriu para ela. – Mas tenho experiência com fêmeas espinhosas.

– Com licença.

Angela os interrompeu, surgindo no túnel formado pelas roseiras. Estava desalinhada, com folhas grudadas nas roupas e mechas de cabelos caindo no rosto.

– Acho que perdi meu... Ah, aí está você, Medusa! – falou, sorrindo ao ver que Edward segurava o pequeno animal. – Sempre confie em um homem que é capaz de pegar um ouriço, é o que eu costumo dizer.

– Costuma? – disparou Bella num tom seco. – Nunca ouvi você falar nada disso.

– Porque só falo para Medusa.

Cuidadoso, Edward transferiu o animal para as mãos de Edward.

– A raposa tem muitos truques – citou ele. – O ouriço, só um. – E sorriu para Angela ao acrescentar: – Mas é eficiente.

– Arquíloco – reconheceu Angela de imediato. – Gosta de poesia grega, Sr. Masen?

– Normalmente, não. Mas abro uma exceção para Arquíloco. Ele sabia como colocar seus pontos de vista.

– Papai costumava chamá-lo de "iâmbico furioso" – contou Isabella, e Edward deu risada.

E, nesse momento, ela tomou a decisão. Porque Edward Masen tinha seus defeitos, mas os admitia sem reservas. E um homem que era capaz de conquistar um ouriço e entender piadas sobre poetas da Grécia antiga era alguém por quem valia a pena correr riscos. Não poderia se casar por amor, mas, pelo menos, ainda tinha a chance de se casar por esperança.

– Ang – murmurou Isabella –, pode nos dar mais alguns momentos a sós?

– Certamente. Medusa vai adorar conhecer a alameda vizinha.

– Obrigada, querida.

Bella olhou para Edward, que limpava as mãos batendo uma na outra.

– Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? – pediu ela.

Ele a encarou sério e abriu as mãos, como se quisesse indicar que não tinha nada a esconder.

– Acha que pode dizer que é um bom homem, Edward?

Ele teve que pensar na resposta.

– Não – disse finalmente. – No conto de fadas que mencionou ontem à noite, eu provavelmente seria o vilão. Mas é possível que o vilão a trate melhor do que o príncipe teria tratado.

Isabella tentou entender qual era o problema com ela, por que essa confissão a divertia, em vez de assustá-la.

– Edward, ninguém corteja uma mulher dizendo-lhe que é um vilão.

Ele a olhou com um ar de inocência que não a enganou nem por um instante.

– Estou tentando ser honesto.

– Talvez. Mas também está se certificando de admitir antecipadamente qualquer coisa que alguém possa dizer contra você. Seja o que for, quando você diz primeiro, neutraliza toda e qualquer crítica.

Edward piscou como se ela o houvesse surpreendido.

– Acha que sou tão manipulador assim?

Ela assentiu. Edward pareceu perplexo com a facilidade de Isabella em compreendê-lo. Em vez de ficar aborrecido, porém, ele a encarou com desejo.

– Isabella, preciso ter você.

Aproximando-se dela com dois passos, ele a tomou nos braços. Isabella sentiu o coração disparar no peito com tal força que deixou a cabeça pender para trás naturalmente enquanto esperava pela pressão morna da boca de Edward. Mas nada aconteceu, e ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo com um misto de confusão e surpresa.

– Não vai me beijar?

– Não. Não quero interferir na sua decisão. – Mas ele a beijou na testa antes de continuar. – Vou lhe dizer quais são suas opções, ou como eu as vejo. Você pode ir para Hampshire coberta de desprezo social, mas satisfeita por saber que não vai ter que viver um casamento sem amor. Ou pode se casar com um homem que a deseja mais que tudo e viver como uma rainha. – Ele fez uma pausa. – E não esqueça a casa de campo e a carruagem.

Isabella não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

– Suborno outra vez.

– Vou acrescentar o castelo e a tiara – avisou Edward, implacável. – Vestidos, peles, um iate...

– Chega – sussurrou Bella.

E tocou delicadamente os lábios dele com os dedos, sem saber de que outra maneira silenciá-lo. Depois respirou fundo, quase sem poder acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer.

– Eu me contento com um anel de noivado. Pequeno e simples.

Edward a encarou como se tivesse medo de acreditar no que pensava ter ouvido.

– É sério?

– Sim – confirmou ela, com a voz um pouco sufocada. – Sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

* * *

_E foi dada a largada!_

_Não pensem que vai ser tudo fácil agora que ela disse o "sim" nesse pedido e casamento mais estranho (e sexy hoho) do mundo..._

_Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer... Mas como nosso Ed mesmo disse:_

_"é possível que o vilão a trate melhor do que o príncipe teria tratado"_

_E ele está certíssimo!_

**_Mas..._**

_Um grande beijo, muito obrigada por cada review e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Ahh! Antes que eu me esqueça, tirando uma dúvida de número de capitulos: até agora já são 15 capitulos. Não tenho previsão de quantos serão ainda, mas estou tentando encurtar o máximo pra não ficar muito grande. Enfim, é isso!_

_Beijos!_

_s2_


	13. 12

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**12**

"Não é tarde para mudar de ideia." Esta era a frase que representava o dia do casamento de Isabella.

Ela a ouvira de todos os membros da família, às vezes com alguma variação, desde as primeiras horas da manhã. A única que não repetira a mesma mensagem tinha sido Angela, que, felizmente, não compartilhava da animosidade geral dos Swan por Edward.

Na verdade, Bella chegara a perguntar a Angela por que ela não se opusera ao noivado.

"Acho que vocês podem formar um bom casal", respondera ela.

"Você acha? Por quê?"

"Um coelho e um gato podem conviver em paz. Mas, antes, o coelho precisa se impor, atacar o gato uma ou duas vezes, e depois eles podem se tornar amigos."

"Obrigada", dissera Isabella num tom seco. "Vou ter que me lembrar disso. Porém, acho que Edward vai ficar surpreso quando eu o atacar do nada."

O casamento e a recepção seriam grandiosos, com muitos convidados, como se Edward quisesse que meia Londres testemunhasse a cerimônia. O resultado disso era que Bella passaria metade do dia de seu casamento num mar de estranhos. Tinha esperado que ela e Edward pudessem se conhecer melhor nas três semanas de noivado, mas ela mal o vira, exceto nas duas ocasiões em que ele a buscara para passearem.

E a Srta. Hale, que os acompanhara, permanecera o tempo todo tão carrancuda que conseguira constranger e enfurecer Isabella. No dia anterior ao casamento, sua irmã Carmen e seu cunhado Eleazar chegaram. Para alívio de Isabella, Eleazar escolhera manter-se neutra sobre a controvérsia do casamento. Ela e Isabella se sentaram em uma suíte ricamente decorada do hotel e conversaram muito sobre o assunto. E como nos dias da infância, Carmen assumira o papel de pacificadora.

A luz de um abajur iluminava os cabelos loiros de Carmen, fazendo-os brilhar muito.

– Se gosta dele, Isabella – falou ela com voz suave –, se viu nele coisas para admirar, tenho certeza de que eu também as verei.

– Queria que Alice pensasse desse jeito. E a Srta. Hale também, na verdade. As duas têm... bem, opiniões tão arraigadas que quase não consigo falar de nenhum assunto com elas.

Carmen sorriu.

– Lembre-se de que Alice cuidou de todos nós por muito tempo. E não é fácil para ela abrir mão do papel de protetora. Mas ela vai entender. Lembra quando Emmett e eu partimos para a França, como ela sofreu ao nos ver partir? Como teve medo por nós?

– Acho que ela temia mais pela França.

– Bem, a França sobreviveu aos Swan – respondeu Carmen, sorrindo. – E você vai sobreviver ao casamento com Edward Masen. Porém... se eu puder dizer o que penso...

– É claro que pode. Todo mundo já opinou.

– A temporada de eventos sociais em Londres é como um daqueles melodramas nos quais o casamento é sempre o final. E ninguém parece pensar no que acontece depois. Mas casamento não é o fim da história, é o começo. E ele exige o esforço dos dois parceiros para dar certo. Espero que o Sr. Masen tenha garantido que será o tipo de marido de que você precisa para ser feliz.

– Bem... – Isabella fez uma pausa desconfortável. – Ele me disse que viverei como uma rainha. Mas isso não é a mesma coisa, é?

– Não – respondeu Carmen com uma voz mansa. – Tome cuidado, querida, para não ser a rainha de um reino solitário.

Isabella assentiu, perturbada e desconfortável, tentando esconder a preocupação. À sua maneira delicada, Carmen oferecera um conselho mais inquietante que os de todos os outros Swan juntos.

– Vou pensar nisso – respondeu ela, encarando o chão, as pequeninas flores da estampa do vestido, qualquer coisa que não fosse o olhar perceptivo da irmã.

E girava o anel de noivado no dedo. Embora a moda exigisse pedras coloridas ou vários diamantes encravados, Edward havia comprado para ela um solitário grande, uma pedra rosada e lapidada, com facetas que imitavam a espiral interna de uma rosa.

"Pedi um anel pequeno e simples", ela dissera quando Edward pusera o anel em seu dedo.

"É simples", ele havia respondido.

"Mas não é pequeno."

"Isabella", argumentara Edward, com um sorriso, "eu nunca faço nada que não seja grandioso."

Olhando para o relógio sobre o console da lareira, a jovem voltou a se concentrar no momento presente.

– Não vou mudar de ideia, Carmen. Prometi a Edward que me casaria com ele e vou cumprir a promessa. Ele tem sido bom para mim. Jamais retribuiria abandonando-o no altar.

– Entendo.

Carmen pousou a mão sobre a de Isabella e a pressionou com ternura.

– Bella... Alice já teve com você uma "certa conversa"?

– Sobre o que esperar na minha noite de núpcias?

– Sim.

– Ela planejava me falar hoje à noite, mas prefiro que você me diga logo. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Porém, depois de passar tanto tempo com Angela, devo confessar que conheço os hábitos de acasalamento de 23 espécies diferentes, pelo menos.

– Céus – gemeu Carmen com uma careta. – Talvez seja melhor você conduzir a conversa, querida.

{...}

Os mais elegantes, os poderosos e os ricos normalmente se casavam na igreja St. George, em Hanover Square, numa área central de Londres. Na verdade, tantos aristocratas e virgens haviam sido unidos pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio na St. George que a igreja agora era extraoficial e vulgarmente conhecida como o "templo londrino do hímen". Um frontão com seis enormes colunas compunha a fachada da estrutura impressionante, apesar de relativamente simples.

A St. George havia sido propositalmente projetada com o mínimo de ornamentos, de forma que o olhar não se perdesse da beleza de sua arquitetura. O interior era igualmente austero, com um púlpito coberto que ficava vários palmos acima dos bancos. Mas havia um magnífico trabalho de vitrais sobre o altar frontal, retratando a árvore de Jessé e várias figuras bíblicas. De frente para a multidão reunida no interior da igreja, Emmett exibia uma expressão cuidadosamente controlada. Já entregara duas irmãs em casamento. Nenhuma delas numa cerimônia que sequer se aproximasse desse tipo de opulência e visibilidade. Mas ambas a superaram de longe em termos de felicidade verdadeira. Alice e Carmen se casaram com homens por quem estavam apaixonadas, homens que elas haviam escolhido.

Não era moda se casar por amor, uma marca da burguesia. Porém, esse era um ideal ao qual os Swan sempre aspiraram. E esse casamento nada tinha a ver com amor.

Vestindo fraque preto com calça cinza brilhante e gravata branca, Emmett esperava ao lado da porta da sacristia, onde eram mantidos os objetos cerimoniais e sagrados. Vestes do sacerdote e dos membros do coral estavam penduradas ao longo de uma parede.

Nessa manhã a sacristia era também a sala de espera da noiva. Rosalie Hale se postara ao lado dele na outra extremidade do umbral, como uma sentinela protegendo a entrada do castelo. Emmett a observava discretamente. Ela vestia lilás, em vez das habituais cores sóbrias. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque tão apertado que talvez ela não conseguisse piscar. Os óculos estavam tortos sobre o nariz, uma das hastes havia sido amassada perto da orelha. O resultado era que ela parecia uma coruja confusa.

– O que está olhando? – perguntou ela, irritada.  
– Seus óculos estão tortos – comentou Emmett, tentando não sorrir.

Ela franziu a testa.

– Tentei consertá-los, mas só piorei a situação.  
– Posso tentar?

Antes que ela pudesse ir contra, ele pegou os óculos de seu rosto e começou a manipular a haste de metal. A Srta. Hale protestou.

– Milorde, não pedi que... Se quebrar meus óculos...

– Como amassou a haste? – perguntou Emmett enquanto endireitava, paciente, o metal.

– Deixei-os caírem no chão e pisei neles quando os procurava.

– É míope?

– Sim, muito.

Depois de endireitar a haste, Emmett analisou o resultado do trabalho.

– Pronto.

Quando se virou para devolver os óculos, ele viu os olhos: azul, verde e cinza delimitados por bordas escuras. Brilhantes, cálidos, mutantes. Como opalas. Por que nunca havia reparado neles? O arrepio que percorreu sua pele foi intenso, como se estivesse exposto a uma repentina mudança de temperatura. Ela não era sem graça. Era linda de um jeito delicado, sutil, como o luar de inverno ou o perfume suave de margaridas. Tão fria e pálida... deliciosa. Por um momento, Emmett não conseguiu se mover. Rosalie também estava imóvel, presa com ele em um momento de intimidade singular.

Ela pegou os óculos da mão dele e os devolveu ao rosto com firmeza.

– Isso tudo é um erro – disse. – Você não deveria ter permitido que isso acontecesse.

Debatendo-se entre camadas de conjeturas e excitação, Emmett deduziu que ela se referia ao casamento de sua irmã, e a olhou irritado.

– O que sugere que eu faça, Hale? Devo mandar Isabella para um convento? Ela tem o direito de se casar com quem quiser.

– Mesmo que seja para tudo acabar em desastre?

– Não vai acabar em desastre, vai acabar em separação. E eu disse isso a Isabella. Mas ela decidiu se casar com esse homem. Sempre pensei que ela fosse sensata demais para cometer esse tipo de erro.

– Ela é sensata. Mas também é solitária. E Masen tirou proveito disso.

– Como é possível que minha irmã seja solitária? Ela vive cercada de pessoas.

– Esse pode ser o pior tipo de solidão.

Havia uma nota inquietante na voz dela, de tristeza e fragilidade. Emmett quis tocá-la... puxá-la para perto... apoiar o rosto dela em seu pescoço... E isso provocou uma sensação que beirava o pânico. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para mudar o clima entre eles.

– Anime-se, Hale – disse, apressado. – Tenho certeza de que um dia você também vai encontrar uma pessoa especial que poderá atormentar até o fim da vida.

Foi um alívio ver o mau humor habitual reaparecer.

– Ainda não conheci um homem capaz de competir com uma boa xícara de chá forte.

Emmett se preparava para responder quando ouviu um barulho no interior da sacristia, onde Bella esperava. A voz de um homem, e ela soava tensa. Emmett e Rosalie se entreolharam.

– Ela não deveria estar sozinha? – perguntou Emmett.

A dama de companhia assentiu com incerteza.

– É a voz de Edward? – especulou o lorde em voz alta.

Rosalie balançou de novo a cabeça, dessa vez negando.

– Acabei de vê-lo do lado de fora da igreja.

Sem dizer mais nada, Emmett agarrou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, e Rosalie o seguiu para o interior da sacristia. Emmett parou tão de repente que a dama de companhia se chocou contra suas costas. Sua irmã, usando um vestido de renda branca e gola alta, estava parada diante de uma fileira de vestes pretas e roxas. Isabella parecia angelical, banhada pela luz de uma janela retangular e estreita, com o véu cobrindo suas costas desde o alto da cabeça, preso à grinalda de pequenos botões de rosas brancas.

E ela confrontava Jacob Black, que parecia transtornado, com os olhos insanos e as roupas em desalinho.

– Black – disse Emmett, fechando a porta com um chute preciso. – Não sabia que havia sido convidado. Se foi, devia estar lá fora, sentado em um dos bancos. Sugiro que vá se acomodar. – E parou antes de falar com a voz gelada e baixa, mas ameaçadora: – Ou, melhor ainda, vá embora.

Jacob Black balançou a cabeça, os olhos iluminados por ira e desespero.

– Não posso. Preciso falar com Isabella antes que seja tarde demais.

– Já é tarde demais – Isabella declarou pálida, quase tão branca quanto o vestido. – Tudo já foi decidido, Jacob.

– Você precisa saber o que eu descobri.

Jacob olhou para Emmett com ar suplicante.

– Deixe-me ter um momento a sós com ela – pediu.

Emmett negou movendo a cabeça. Não que deixasse de se solidarizar com Black, apenas não conseguia ver benefício nenhum naquilo.

– Desculpe, amigo, mas alguém precisa pensar nas aparências. Isso tem tudo para dar a impressão de ser um último encontro tórrido antes do casamento. E se já seria suficientemente escandaloso entre os noivos, é ainda mais condenável entre a noiva e outro homem.

Enquanto falava, Emmett percebeu Rosalie se posicionar a seu lado.

– Deixe-o falar – opinou a dama de companhia.

Emmett a encarou irritado.

– Maldição, Hale, você nunca se cansa de me dizer o que fazer?  
– Vou parar quando não precisar mais dos meus conselhos.

Isabella não havia tirado os olhos de Jacob. Era como um sonho, ou um pesadelo, ele ali, procurando-a quando ela estava de vestido de noiva, a minutos de se casar com outro homem. O medo a invadiu. Não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas também não tinha forças para mandá-lo embora.

– Por que veio aqui? – conseguiu perguntar.

Jacob parecia angustiado e suplicante. Ele segurava alguma coisa... uma carta.

– Reconhece isto?

Pegando a carta entre os dedos na luva de renda, Isabella a examinou de perto.

– A carta de amor – disse perplexa. – Eu a perdi. Onde... onde a encontrou?

– Meu pai. Edward Masen entregou a carta a ele.

Jacob passou a mão na cabeça num gesto brusco e nervoso.

– O canalha foi procurar meu pai e revelou nosso relacionamento. E o pintou com as piores cores possíveis. Masen jogou meu pai contra nós antes que eu tivesse a chance de explicar nosso lado.

Isabella se sentiu ainda mais gelada, com a boca seca e o coração pesado, batendo com dificuldade dolorosa. Ao mesmo tempo, o cérebro funcionava depressa demais, criando uma cadeia de conclusões, cada uma mais desagradável que a outra.

A porta se abriu, e todos se viraram para ver quem entrava na sacristia.

– É claro – Bella ouviu Emmett murmurar pesaroso. – Faltava você para o drama ficar completo.

Edward entrou na pequena sala cheia demais, e parecia estar espantosamente calmo. Ele se dirigiu a Isabella, os olhos verdes e frios. O autocontrole era como uma armadura impenetrável para ele.

– Olá, querida.

Estendendo uma das mãos, correu os dedos de leve pela renda transparente do véu. Embora ele não a tocasse diretamente, Bella ficou tensa.

– Dizem que dá azar – sussurrou ela com os lábios secos – o noivo ver a noiva pronta antes da cerimônia.

– Felizmente, não sou supersticioso – respondeu Edward.

Isabella estava confusa, furiosa e horrorizada. Quando olhou para Edward, não viu nenhum sinal de remorso em sua expressão.

_"No conto de fadas..."_, ele dissera, _"eu provavelmente seria o vilão."_

Era verdade.

E estava prestes a se casar com ele.

– Contei a ela o que você fez – Jacob disse a Edward. – Como impossibilitou nosso casamento.

– Eu não impossibilitei nada – rebateu Edward. – Só dificultei.

Como Jacob parecia jovem, nobre e vulnerável! Um herói enganado. E como Edward parecia grande, cruel e arrogante. Isabella não conseguia acreditar que algum dia o achara encantador, que _gostara_ dele, que acreditara poder encontrar alguma forma de felicidade a seu lado.

– Ela teria sido sua, se realmente a quisesse – continuou Edward, os lábios distendidos num sorriso gelado. – Mas eu a quis mais.

Jacob partiu para cima dele com o punho erguido e um grito estrangulado na garganta.

– Não – gemeu Bella, e Emmett se adiantou.

Edward foi mais rápido, porém, e agarrou o punho de Jacob, torcendo seu braço atrás das costas. Com agilidade e experiência, ele o empurrou contra a porta.

– Pare com isso! – exigiu Isabella, correndo para os dois e batendo com o punho fechado no ombro e nas costas de Edward. – Solte-o! Não faça isso!

Edward não parecia sentir os socos.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso, Black – disse ele num tom frio. – Veio aqui só para reclamar ou isso tudo tem algum objetivo?

– Vou levá-la daqui. Vou tirá-la de você!

Edward sorriu.

– Antes disso eu mando você para o inferno.

– _Solte-o!_ – ordenou Isabella com um tom de voz que nunca havia usado.

Foi o suficiente para Edward ouvi-la. Os olhos encontraram os dela como um lampejo verde e profano. Lentamente, ele soltou Jacob, que se virou arfando, tamanha era a força que fazia para respirar.

– Venha comigo, Isabella – implorou Jacob. – Vamos para Gretna. Não me importo mais com meu pai ou minha herança. Não posso permitir que se case com esse monstro.

– Porque me ama? – sussurrou ela. – Ou porque quer me salvar?

– Pelos dois motivos.

Edward a observava atentamente, analisando cada nuance de sua expressão.

– Vá com ele – sugeriu tranquilo. – Se é isso que você quer.

Isabella não se deixou enganar. Edward não media esforços para conseguir o que queria, por mais que isso causasse destruição ou sofrimento. E ele nunca a deixaria partir. Estava apenas testando, curioso para saber qual seria sua escolha. Uma coisa estava clara: ela e Jacob nunca seriam felizes juntos. Porque a fúria e a indignação de Jacob um dia perderiam força, e então todas as razões que antes tinham pesado tanto para ele voltariam a ter importância. Ele se arrependeria de ter se casado com ela, lamentaria o escândalo e o fato de ter sido deserdado, não suportaria passar o resto da vida com a desaprovação do pai. E, no final, Isabella passaria a ser o foco de seu ressentimento.

Tinha que mandar Jacob embora. Era o que poderia fazer de melhor por ele. Quanto aos próprios interesses... todas as escolhas pareciam igualmente ruins.

– Sugiro que se livre desses dois idiotas – opinou Emmett. – Deixe-me levá-la para casa, para Hampshire.

Isabella encarou o irmão, os lábios tocados por um sorriso sem esperança.

– Que tipo de vida eu teria em Hampshire depois disso, Emmett?

A única resposta foi um silêncio sombrio. Isabella olhou para a Srta. Hale, que parecia angustiada. Naquele olhar breve, viu que, ali, era a dama de companhia quem melhor compreendia sua situação delicada. Mulheres eram julgadas e condenadas com mais severidade que os homens nessas questões. O sonho fugaz de Bella de uma vida tranquila e simples já havia morrido. Se não se casasse agora, nunca se casaria, nunca teria filhos, nunca teria um lugar na sociedade. A única coisa que lhe restava era fazer a melhor escolha dentro de sua lamentável situação.

Ela olhou para Jacob com determinação inabalável.

– Você tem que ir embora – disse.

O rosto dele se contorceu.

– Isabella, não posso ter perdido você. Não me diga que...

– Vá – insistiu ela e, depois, olhando para o irmão, pediu: – Emmett, por favor, acompanhe a Srta. Hale até o lugar dela na igreja. A cerimônia vai começar em breve. Preciso conversar com o Sr. Masen a sós.

Jacob a encarou incrédulo.

– Isabella, não pode se casar com ele. Escute o que eu...

– Acabou, Black – anunciou Emmett em voz baixa. – Não se pode esquecer seu papel nessa confusão. Deixe minha irmã escolher como lidar com isso tudo.

– _Cristo_ – murmurou Michael e se arrastou para a porta cambaleando como um bêbado.

Isabella queria muito confortá-lo, segui-lo, assegurá-lo de seu amor. Em vez disso, ficou na sacristia com Edward Masen. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, os três saíram, deixando Isabella e Edward sozinhos, frente a frente. Estava claro que ele não se incomodava por Isabella agora saber o tipo de homem que ele realmente era. Edward não queria perdão nem redenção... Não se arrependia de nada.

_Uma vida inteira,_ Isabella pensou, _com um homem em quem jamais poderei confiar. _Casar-se com um vilão ou não se casar jamais. Ser esposa de Edward Masen ou viver em desgraça, ver mães censurando as filhas por falarem com ela, como se a inocência dessas jovens pudesse ser contaminada por sua presença. Ser abordada por homens que a julgavam imoral ou desesperada. Esse seria seu futuro se não se tornasse esposa dele.

– Então? – perguntou Edward em voz baixa. – Vai prosseguir com o casamento ou não?

Isabella se sentiu tola ali, usando vestido de noiva, adornada com flores e um véu, todos os símbolos de esperança e inocência, coisas que já não lhe restavam. Quis arrancar do dedo o anel de noivado e atirá-lo em Edward. Quis desabar no chão. Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça: mandar chamar Alice e deixar que ela cuidasse da situação e administrasse tudo. Mas não era mais uma criança cuja vida tinha que ser administrada.

Ela olhou para o rosto implacável de Edward, para seus olhos duros. Ele parecia debochado, extremamente confiante na vitória. Sem dúvida, presumia que poderia cercá-la pelo resto da vida. Certamente o subestimara. Mas ele também a subestimava.

Toda a dor, toda a tristeza e a raiva impotente de Isabella se fundiram em um amálgama novo e amargo. Ela se surpreendeu com a calma da própria voz quando falou com ele.

– Jamais esquecerei que me afastou do homem que eu amava e se colocou no lugar dele. Não sei se serei capaz de perdoá-lo por isso. A única coisa de que tenho certeza absoluta é que jamais vou amar você. Ainda quer se casar comigo?

– Sim – respondeu Edward sem hesitação. – Nunca quis ser amado. E Deus sabe que ninguém jamais me amou.

* * *

_Quando pensamos que a nada pode piorar..._

_Um beijo a todas(os) e ate o próximo!_

_s2_


	14. 13

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**13**

Isabella proibiu Emmett de contar ao restante da família sobre o incidente envolvendo Jacob Black antes da cerimônia de casamento.

– Depois do café da manhã, pode dizer a eles o que quiser – falou ela. – Mas, por mim, peço que até lá não comente nada. Não vou conseguir suportar todos aqueles rituais, o desjejum, o bolo de casamento, os brindes, se tiver que olhar para eles tendo consciência de que eles sabem.

Emmett parecia zangado.

– Não consigo entender por que você quer que eu a conduza ao altar e a entregue a Masen.

– Não precisa entender. Só peço que me ajude com isso.

– Não quero ajudá-la a se tornar a Sra. Edward Masen.

Mas, porque Bella havia pedido, Emmett desempenhou seu papel na elaborada cerimônia com dignidade, ainda que tivesse uma expressão amarga no rosto. Balançando a cabeça, ele lhe ofereceu o braço e os dois seguiram Angela até o altar, onde Edward Masen esperava. Felizmente, a cerimônia foi curta e sem nenhuma emoção. Houve apenas um momento em que Isabella sentiu uma ponta de desconforto, quando o celebrante disse:

–... se alguém aqui sabe de alguma coisa que possa impedir este matrimônio, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Foi como se o mundo parasse durante dois ou três segundos depois do pronunciamento. O coração de Bella disparou. Ela percebeu que esperava, torcia para ouvir o protesto veemente de Jacob ecoando na igreja. Mas o silêncio se manteve. Jake fora embora. A cerimônia prosseguiu. A mão de Edward estava morna quando segurou a dela, fria. Ambos repetiram os votos e o sacerdote entregou a aliança a Edward, que a colocou no dedo de Isabella. A voz dele era firme, contida.

– Com esta aliança eu a desposo, com meu corpo eu a admiro e com todos os meus bens eu a favoreço.

Isabella evitava encará-lo; olhava para o círculo de ouro em seu dedo. Aliviada, ela constatou que não haveria o tradicional beijo. O costume de beijar a noiva era de mau gosto, uma prática plebeia que nunca seria permitida na St. George. Finalmente, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Edward, e se espantou com a satisfação que viu nos olhos dele. Depois aceitou seu braço e eles saíram juntos da igreja, caminhando para o futuro e para um destino que prometia ser tudo, menos promissor.

_..._

Edward sabia que Isabella o considerava um monstro. Reconhecia que empregara métodos condenáveis, egoístas, mas não havia outro jeito de fazer dela sua esposa. E não conseguia se arrepender nem por um segundo por tê-la tirado de Black. Talvez fosse amoral, mas essa era a única maneira que conhecia de agir. Isabella agora era dele, e ele não pouparia esforços para que ela não se arrependesse do casamento. Seria tão bom quanto ela permitisse. E, de acordo com sua experiência, as mulheres perdoavam qualquer coisa quando recebiam os incentivos adequados.

Ele passou o resto do dia relaxado e de bom humor. Uma procissão de belas carruagens com muitas janelas e decorações douradas ao estilo imperial compunham o cortejo nupcial que os levou ao hotel Masen, onde um desjejum farto e formal foi oferecido no salão de banquetes.

As janelas do hotel se encheram de curiosos, todos querendo espiar a cena deslumbrante. Arcadas e pilares gregos haviam sido colocados em torno do salão, revestidos em tule e enfeitados com flores. Um batalhão de criados carregava baixelas de prata e bandejas de champanhe, e os convidados se acomodavam em seus lugares para saborear a refeição. Foram servidas porções individuais de ganso ao creme de ervas com crosta dourada fumegante, salada de folhas verdes crocantes e frescas com ovos de codorna cozidos, cestos de muffins quentes, torradas e biscoitos, pilhas de bacon defumado frito, pratos de rosbife em fatias tão finas que eram tiras rosadas guarnecidas com fragrantes raspas de trufa, muitas porções de melão e uvas.

Havia três bolos de casamento, todos ricamente confeitados e recheados com frutas. Como era costume, Bella foi servida primeiro, e Edward bem pôde imaginar que esforço ela fazia para comer e sorrir. Se alguém notou que a noiva estava quieta demais, presumiu que o evento a emocionava e cansava ou que, como todas as noivas, ela estava nervosa com a aproximação da noite de núpcias. A família de Isabella a observava com preocupação protetora, sobretudo Alice, que parecia sentir algo errado no ar.

Edward estava fascinado com os Swan, com a misteriosa ligação entre eles; era como se compartilhassem um segredo coletivo. Quase se poderia enxergar o entendimento silencioso que se dava entre eles. Apesar de saber muito sobre as pessoas, Edward desconhecia o que era fazer parte de uma família. Depois que a mãe fugira com um dos amantes, o pai tentara se livrar de tudo o que lembrasse a existência da ex-mulher. E também não medira esforços para esquecer que tivera um filho com ela, deixando-o aos cuidados dos empregados do hotel e de uma sucessão de tutores.

Edward tinha poucas lembranças da mãe, apenas se recordava de que era bonita e tinha cabelos dourados. Era como se ela estivesse sempre fora, longe dele, sempre fugidia. Lembrava-se uma vez de ter chorado chamando por ela, agarrado à sua saia de veludo, e ela tentara fazê-lo soltá-la, apenas rindo de sua persistência. Abandonado pelos pais, Edward passara a fazer as refeições na cozinha com os empregados do hotel. Quando adoecia, alguma camareira cuidava dele.

Via famílias chegando e partindo, e aprendera a olhar para elas com o mesmo distanciamento da equipe do hotel. No fundo, Edward suspeitava de que a mãe havia partido e de que o pai nunca quisera se aproximar dele porque não era digno de amor. Portanto não desejava fazer parte de uma família. Mesmo que Isabella tivesse filhos, _se_ ela os tivesse, Edward nunca permitiria que ninguém se aproximasse dele o suficiente para formar vínculos.

Jamais se deixaria prender desse jeito. Porém, às vezes sentia uma inveja passageira daqueles que eram capazes de amar e viver dessa maneira, como os Swan.

O desjejum continuava com brindes intermináveis. Quando Edward percebeu que os ombros de Bella caíram de maneira reveladora, deduziu que ela já havia suportado demais. Então se levantou, fez um discurso rápido e elegante e agradeceu a todos pela honra da presença em um dia tão especial. Era o sinal para a noiva se retirar com as damas de honra. Logo elas seriam seguidas por todos, e os convidados se dispersariam para se divertirem em entretenimentos variados durante o resto do dia. Isabella parou na porta do salão. Como se pudesse sentir o olhar de Edward em suas costas, ela se virou e olhou para o marido.

Um aviso cintilou em seus olhos, e isso o excitou de imediato. Isabella não seria uma noiva ansiosa por agradá-lo, nem ele esperava que fosse. Tentaria fazê-lo pagar pelo que havia feito, e ele aceitaria todas as penas... até certo ponto. Como reagiria quando ele a procurasse naquela noite?

Edward desviou o olhar da esposa ao ser abordado por Kev Eleazar, cunhado de Isabella, um homem que conseguia passar relativamente despercebido, apesar do tamanho e da aparência impressionantes. Ele era um cigano romani, alto e com cabelos negros abundantes, o exterior modesto encobrindo uma natureza de sombria intensidade.

– Eleazar – Edward o cumprimentou com simpatia. – Gostou do desjejum?

O romani não estava com disposição para trocar amenidades. Ele olhava para Edward como se o jurasse de morte.

– Tem alguma coisa errada – disse. – Se fez algum mal a Isabella, vou arrancar sua cabeça do...

– Eleazar!

A exclamação alegre o interrompeu. Emmett surgiu de repente ao lado deles. Edward percebeu Emmett dar uma cotovelada nas costelas do cigano, como se quisesse alertá-lo de algo.

– Suave e charmoso, como sempre. Devia cumprimentar o noivo, _phral_ – comentou Emmett, chamando o cunhado de "irmão" –, não ameaçar decapitá-lo.

– Não é uma ameaça – resmungou o romani. – É uma _promessa_.

Edward o encarou sem hesitar.

– Aprecio sua preocupação com ela. Garanto que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz. Isabella terá tudo o que desejar.

– Creio que o divórcio esteja no topo dessa lista – pensou Emmett em voz alta.

Edward encarou Eleazar com frieza.

– Gostaria de lembrar que sua irmã se casou comigo voluntariamente. Jacob Black deveria ter tido a coragem de invadir a igreja e carregá-la à força, se necessário. Mas não teve. E se ele não se dispôs a lutar por ela, não a merecia.

Ao notar a piscada rápida de Eleazar, ele soube que havia atingido o objetivo.

– Além do mais, depois de todo o esforço que fiz para me casar com Isabella, a última coisa que pretendo é maltratá-la.

– Que esforço? – perguntou o romani, desconfiado, e Edward lembrou que ele ainda não sabia de toda a história.

– Não se incomode com isso – disse Emmett ao cunhado. – Se eu contar tudo agora, você vai acabar criando uma cena constrangedora no casamento de Isabella. E quem costuma fazer essa parte sou eu.

Os dois se entreolharam e Eleazar resmungou alguma coisa em romani. Emmett deu um leve sorriso.

– Não sei o que acabou de dizer. Mas desconfio que seja algo relacionada a espancar o marido de Isabella até transformá-lo em purê. – Uma pausa. – Mais tarde, velho amigo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar de entendimento. Eleazar assentiu rapidamente e saiu sem dizer mais nada a Edward.

– E ele está de bom humor – comentou Emmett, olhando de forma triste e afetuosa para o cunhado que se afastava.

Depois de um instante, voltou a prestar atenção em Edward. De repente seus olhos transbordavam um conhecimento, uma sabedoria de vida que só podia ser acumulada em eras.

– Imagino que nada poderá diminuir a preocupação de Eleazar. Ele vive com nossa família desde menino, e o bem-estar de minhas irmãs é tudo para ele.

– Vou cuidar bem dela – garantiu Edward.

– Tenho certeza de que vai tentar. E, mesmo que não acredite, torço para que consiga.

– Obrigado.

Emmett o encarou com tamanha perspicácia que teria incomodado um homem de consciência.

– A propósito, não vou acompanhar minha família na viagem a Hampshire amanhã.

– Negócios em Londres? – perguntou Edward de forma cortês.

– Sim, algumas obrigações parlamentares. E um interesse arquitetônico. É meu hobby. Mas, principalmente, vou ficar por Isabella. Veja bem, imagino que ela vá decidir deixá-lo em breve, e quero estar aqui para levá-la para casa.

Edward sorriu de forma despreocupada, como se a afronta do cunhado o divertisse. Emmett seria capaz de imaginar de quantas maneiras ele poderia arruiná-lo e com que facilidade?

– Tenha cuidado – disse ele, mantendo o tom calmo.

Emmett não se abalou, um sinal de ingenuidade ou de coragem. Ele até sorriu, embora sem qualquer sinal de humor.

– Tem algo que você parece não entender, Masen. Conseguiu ganhar Isabella, mas não tem o que é preciso para mantê-la a seu lado. Portanto, vou ficar por perto. Estarei aqui quando ela precisar de mim. E se a machucar, sua vida não vai valer nada. Nenhum homem é intocável. Nem mesmo você.

_..._

Uma criada do hotel ajudou Isabella a trocar o vestido de noiva por uma camisola simples, trouxe uma taça de champanhe gelada e partiu discretamente. Grata pelo silêncio de sua suíte particular, Bella se sentou à penteadeira e removeu lentamente os grampos do cabelo. Sua boca doía do esforço de sorrir e os músculos da testa estavam tensos. Ela bebeu o champanhe e se dedicou a escovar os cabelos com movimentos longos, cuidadosos, deixando-os cair sobre as costas em ondas brilhantes. Era bom sentir as cerdas da escova no couro cabeludo.

Edward ainda não chegara aos aposentos. Bella tentava imaginar o que diria quando ele aparecesse, mas nada lhe ocorria. Com a lentidão de um sonho, ela vagou pelos aposentos. Diferente da formalidade fria da área de recepção, o restante dos cômodos havia sido decorado com tecidos macios e cores quentes e havia muitos lugares para sentar, ler, relaxar. Tudo era impecável, as vidraças brilhavam, os tapetes turcos haviam sido varridos e aromatizados com folhas de chá. Havia lareiras com consoles de mármore ou madeira entalhada, outras com revestimento de cerâmica, e muitos abajures e luminárias para manter todos os ambientes bem iluminados à noite.

Haviam preparado um quarto extra para Isabella. Edward dissera que ela poderia ter quantos cômodos quisesse para seu uso pessoal, porque os aposentos haviam sido desenhados de forma que espaços contíguos pudessem ser facilmente abertos. A colcha da cama era azul como um céu de primavera, os lençóis de linho eram bordados com pequeninas flores cerúleas. Era um quarto lindo, feminino, e estar nele teria dado muito prazer a Bella se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes.

Ela tentou decidir se estava mais zangada com Edward, Jacob ou com ela mesma. Talvez em igual medida com todos. E estava cada vez mais nervosa, sabendo que Edward não demoraria a chegar. Os olhos encontraram a cama. Ela se tranquilizou pensando que Edward não a forçaria a nada. A vilania dele não se prestaria à violência pura.

Seu estômago deu um salto quando ela ouviu alguém entrar. Respirou fundo uma vez, outra, e esperou até ver a silhueta imponente de Edward ocupar a soleira. Ele parou para observá-la com uma expressão impassível. Havia removido a gravata, e a camisa aberta revelava a linha máscula do pescoço. Isabella se preparou para ser forte e não recuar enquanto ele se aproximava. Edward estendeu a mão para tocar seu cabelo brilhante, deixando-o escorregar por entre os dedos como fogo líquido.

– Nunca os vi soltos antes – disse.

Estava tão perto que ela sentia a fragrância da espuma de barbear e o hálito de champanhe. Os dedos roçaram sua face, detectando o tremor por trás da aparência firme.

– Está com medo? – perguntou ele com voz suave.

Bella se obrigou a sustentar seu olhar.

– Não.

– Talvez devesse estar. Sou muito mais bondoso com pessoas que sentem medo de mim.

– Duvido. Acho que a verdade é exatamente o contrário.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

Isabella se sentia desorientada pela complexa mistura de emoções que ele lhe causava: antagonismo, atração, curiosidade, raiva. Afastando-se dele, caminhou até a cômoda e examinou uma pequena caixa de porcelana com tampa dourada.

– Por que levou o casamento adiante? – quis saber ele.

– Achei que seria o melhor para Jacob.

Sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao perceber que a resposta o incomodara. Edward sentou-se na cama, adotando uma postura informal. Os olhos a seguiam sem se desviar nem por um instante.

– Se houvesse alternativa, eu teria feito tudo isso da maneira tradicional. Teria cortejado você abertamente, e a teria conquistado de maneira justa. Mas você já havia escolhido Black. Portanto, eu não tinha opção.

– Tinha, sim. Podia ter me deixado casar com Jacob.

– Duvido que ele a tivesse pedido em casamento. Black mentiu para você e para ele mesmo presumindo que poderia convencer o pai a aceitar essa união. Devia ter visto o velho quando mostrei a carta a ele. Ficou mortalmente ofendido com a ideia de que o filho poderia ter uma esposa tão abaixo de sua posição social.

Isso a magoou, como Edward provavelmente pretendia, e Isabella sentiu o corpo enrijecer.

– Então por que não deixou as coisas seguirem seu curso? Por que não esperou até que Jacob me abandonasse, para depois se aproximar para juntar meus pedaços?

– Porque havia uma chance de Black ousar fugir com você. Eu não podia correr esse risco. E sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você perceberia que o que sentia por Black era só uma paixão tola.

Isabella o encarou com o mais puro desprezo.

– O que sabe sobre o amor?

– Sei como as pessoas que se amam agem. E o que testemunhei esta manhã na sacristia não chegou nem perto desse comportamento. Se vocês realmente se amassem, nenhuma força no mundo teria impedido que saíssem juntos daquela igreja.

– Você não teria permitido! – retrucou ela, ultrajada.

– É verdade. Mas teria respeitado o esforço.

– Nós não nos importamos com o seu respeito.

O fato de ela estar falando por Jacob também... "nós"... causou uma imediata tensão que transpareceu no rosto de Edward.

– Sejam quais forem seus sentimentos por Black, agora você é minha esposa. E ele vai se casar com uma herdeira qualquer de sangue azul, como devia ter feito desde o início. Sendo assim, só nos resta decidir como você e eu vamos continuar.

– Prefiro um casamento de fachada.

– Entendo – respondeu ele calmamente. – Porém, um casamento não é legal até que tenha sido consumado. E, infelizmente, eu nunca deixo brechas para a lei.

Ele ia insistir em fazer valer seus direitos, então. Nada o dissuadiria de ter o que queria. Isabella sentiu os olhos e o nariz arderem, mas preferia morrer a chorar na frente dele. Olhando-o com ar de repulsa, ela sentiu o coração bater e reverberar nas têmporas, nos pulsos e nos tornozelos.

– Estou emocionada com essa declaração tão poética. Vamos cumprir o contrato, é claro – falou ela e começou a desabotoar a camisola com os dedos rígidos e trêmulos e a respiração como que presa na garganta. – Tudo que peço é que seja rápido.

Edward se levantou da cama e caminhou até ela sem pressa. Uma das mãos cobriu as dela, detendo-as.

– Isabella.

Ele esperou até a esposa ter forças para encará-lo. Havia humor cintilando em seus olhos.

– Você me faz sentir um vilão aproveitador – disse. – Quero que saiba que nunca forcei uma mulher a me aceitar. Uma simples recusa provavelmente seria o bastante para me deter.

Ele estava mentindo, Isabella sentia instintivamente. Mas... talvez não estivesse. Maldição, Edward brincava com ela como um gato brinca com um rato.

– Isso é verdade? – indagou ela, ofendida.

Edward a encarou de forma impassível.

– Rejeite-me e vamos descobrir.

O fato de um ser humano tão desprezível ser também tão bonito era a prova de que o Universo era injusto ou, pelo menos, muito mal organizado.

– Não vou rejeitá-lo – respondeu ela, empurrando as mãos do marido. – Não vou entretê-lo com encenações virginais – emendou, e voltou a desabotoar a camisola. – E gostaria de acabar logo com isso para não ter mais com o que me preocupar.

Edward despiu o casaco e o pendurou nas costas de uma cadeira. Bella deixou o penhoar escorregar pelos ombros e chutou os chinelos para longe. O vento frio passava por baixo da barra da camisola de cambraia fina e envolvia seus conseguia pensar, tamanha era a quantidade de receios e preocupações em sua cabeça. O futuro que um dia havia esperado não viria mais, e outro começava a ser criado, um futuro com infinitas complicações. Edward a conheceria de um jeito que ninguém mais conhecia nem chegaria a conhecer. Mas não seria um casamento como o de suas irmãs... seria um relacionamento sem uma base de amor e confiança.

As informações que sua irmã Carmen havia fornecido sobre a intimidade conjugal tinham sido envoltas em flores e raios de luar, com uma breve e superficial descrição do ato físico. O conselho de Carmen havia sido confiar no marido, relaxar e entender que a intimidade sexual era uma parte maravilhosa do amor. Nada disso tinha relevância na situação em que Isabella agora se encontrava.

* * *

_Não me matem! Sei que sacaneei parando logo aí, quando está bem claro o que está por vir né... Desculpem-me!_

_Mas - mudando de assunto pra distrair vcs - vamos combinar gente, nada é mais irritante do que ver alguém em negação e Bella está em completa negação. Primeiro não admite que não amava o Jake tanto assim quanto pensava, e segundo não admite que se derrete pelo nosso Edward. (atração? Uma ova! É muito mais que isso né minha gente?) Mas ela logo logo sai dessa onda de negações e se depara com o mais óbvio._

_Enfim, próximo capítulo, a coisa pega foooogo pessoal, como vocês podem ver nesse finalzinho, sim, não vão haver "encenações virginais", hahaha_

_Queria agradecer muito por cada review, também a quem favoritou e deu follow, e dar boas vindas às novas leitoras e pedir para que aqueles que ainda não se manifestaram, animem-se e manifestem-se! Abram suas asas e soltem suas feras minha gente! hahahahaha, estarei esperando, confio em vocês e sei que uma hora vocês aparecem um a um!_

_Sobre o numero de capítulos (que já foi questionado nas reviews e eu esqueci de responder anteriormente), bem, eu ainda não sei. Não adaptei tudo ainda e até agora tenho mais dois adaptados (ou seja, 15)... Vou fazer o máximo para não fica muito grande, por isso alguns capitulos sairão enormes (para a alegria de vocês!)_

_Sem mais delongas, um beijão pra cada um! s2_


	15. 14

_._

_._

_**aviso:**_

_leitura altamente perigosa para hipertensos (risos)_

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**14**

O quarto estava em silêncio absoluto. _Isso não significa nada para mim_, ela pensou, tentando se convencer disso. Sentia-se como se ocupasse um corpo estranho enquanto terminava de desabotoar a camisola e a despia pela cabeça, deixando-a cair no tapete sem nenhum cuidado. Um arrepio eriçou sua pele, enrijecendo os se dirigiu à cama, puxou as cobertas e se deitou. Cobrindo-se até a altura dos seios, recostou-se nos travesseiros. Só então olhou para Edward. Seu marido tinha se detido enquanto desamarrava um sapato e ainda tinha o pé apoiado sobre a cadeira. Já havia removido a camisa e o colete, e os músculos de suas costas estavam contraídos. Ele a olhava por cima de um ombro, os olhos semicerrados. O rosto estava corado, como se tivesse sido exposto ao sol, e os lábios entreabertos davam a impressão de que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas esquecera o quê. Soltando o ar num arquejo, ele se voltou para o sapato.

Seu corpo era bem esculpido, mas Isabella não sentia prazer em observá-lo. Na verdade, ressentia-se por isso. Teria preferido alguns sinais de vulnerabilidade, um toque de flacidez na cintura, ombros mais estreitos, qualquer coisa que o pusesse em desvantagem. Mas ele era atlético, forte e proporcional. Ainda vestindo a calça, Edward se aproximou e parou ao lado da cama. Apesar do esforço para parecer indiferente, Bella crispou os dedos, agarrando os lençóis bordados.

A mão dele tocou seu ombro nu, os dedos deslizando até o pescoço e de volta. Ele parou ao encontrar uma cicatriz pequenina, quase invisível em seu ombro, no lugar onde um grão de chumbo um dia a atingira.

– Do acidente? – perguntou ele com voz rouca. Isabella assentiu, incapaz de falar.

Compreendeu que ele passaria a conhecer cada detalhe de seu corpo... dera a ele esse direito. Edward encontrou mais três cicatrizes em seu braço, afagando cada uma como se pudesse apagar os sinais dos antigos ferimentos. Lentamente, os dedos envolveram uma mecha de cabelo que caía como um fino rio de mogno sobre seu peito, seguindo-a por baixo dos lençóis e arquejou ao sentir o polegar roçar um mamilo, contorná-lo, espalhar ondas de calor que chegaram até seu ventre. A mão se afastou dela por um momento e, quando voltou a tocar seu seio, o polegar fora umedecido na boca. Outro círculo provocante, agora com a umidade intensificando a carícia.

Isabella ergueu de leve os joelhos, sentindo o quadril se mover sutilmente como se todo o corpo houvesse se tornado receptáculo de sensações. A outra mão dele tocou o queixo de Bella, levantando seu rosto. Edward se inclinou para beijá-la, mas a mulher virou a cabeça.

– Sou o mesmo homem que a beijou naquela varanda – falou Edward. – E você gostou bastante.

Bella mal conseguia falar com a mão afagando seu seio.

– Não gosto mais.

Um beijo significava mais para ela que um simples gesto. Era um presente de amor, de afeto ou, pelo menos, de simpatia, mas não sentia nada disso pelo marido. Ele podia ter direito a usufruir de seu corpo, mas não teria seu coração.

As mãos de Edward a soltaram para empurrá-la delicadamente para o lado. Bella se moveu, o coração disparando quando ele se deitou na cama. Reclinado a seu lado, seus pés iam muito além dos dela sobre o colchão. Bella fez um esforço para soltar as cobertas quando ele as olhos de Edward passearam por seu corpo esguio, exposto, analisando as curvas dos seios e a linha entre as coxas comprimidas. O calor a cobria completamente, uma onda que ganhou força quando ele a puxou para mais perto. Seu peito era quente e firme, coberto por uma camada de pelos escuros que faziam cócegas em seus seios. Isabella estremeceu quando a mão deslizou por sua coluna, puxando-a para mais perto ainda. A intimidade de estar colada ao corpo seminu de um homem, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, era quase mais do que sua mente aturdida podia compreender.

Bella sentiu o tecido macio e frio da calça afastar suas pernas nuas. E Edward a manteve desse jeito, afagando suas costas até sentir que os arrepios e o tremor perdiam força.A boca do marido começou então a traçar uma linha na lateral de seu pescoço. Ele passou um longo tempo beijando a região, explorando a depressão atrás da orelha, a linha da raiz dos cabelos, o pescoço. A língua encontrou sua pulsação acelerada e se deteve ali até que ela arquejou e tentou empurrá-lo. Seus braços a seguraram com mais força e uma das mãos cobriu a curva de uma nádega nua, mantendo Bella próxima de seu corpo.

– Não gosta disso? – perguntou ele, roçando a boca em seu pescoço.

– Não – respondeu Isabella, tentando posicionar os braços entre eles.

Edward a empurrou contra o colchão, os olhos brilhando com um prazer diabólico e bem-humorado.

– Não vai admitir que está gostando, vai?

Ela balançou a cabeça. A mão dele segurou seu rosto, o polegar tocou os lábios comprimidos.

– Isabella, se não houver mais nada em mim que a agrade, ao menos dê uma chance a isto.

– Não posso. Não quando lembro que devia estar assim com... ele.

Ressentida e furiosa, Bella não conseguiu pronunciar o nome de Jacob. E mesmo sem citá-lo, a reação que ela provocou em Edward foi muito mais forte do que previra. Ele segurou seu queixo, a mão exercendo uma pressão intensa, ainda que sem machucá-la, os olhos iluminados pela fúria. Ela o encarou de forma desafiadora, quase como se o convidasse a fazer algo terrível, a provar que ele era tão desprezível quanto ela acreditava.

Mas a voz de Edward saiu meticulosamente controlada quando ele por fim se manifestou:

– Então vamos ver se consigo tirá-lo de sua cabeça.

As cobertas foram puxadas com insistência implacável, expondo Bella completamente. Ela tentou se levantar, mas Edward a empurrou de volta. Uma das mãos encontrou a curva de um seio, erguendo-o, e ele se aproximou até seu hálito tocar o mamilo em repetidas ondas que eram como pequenos choques. Edward traçou a aréola com a língua, pegou-a entre os dentes com ternura e brincou com a pele sensível. O prazer invadia as veias de Bella a cada lambida suave, cada mordida delicada.

Ela cerrou os punhos na tentativa de manter as mãos no colchão. Parecia importante não tocá-lo. Mas Edward era habilidoso e persistente. Despertava impulsos profundos, instintos incontroláveis e, entre prazer e princípios, o corpo dela parecia mais propenso a escolher o primeiro.

Isabella tocou a cabeça de cabelos escuros e grossos, sentindo a maciez dos fios em seus dedos. Ofegante, ela o guiou para o outro seio. Edward se deixou conduzir com um murmúrio rouco, os lábios abrindo-se sobre o botão intumescido. As mãos masculinas passeavam por corpo, descobrindo as curvas da cintura e do quadril. A ponta do dedo do meio contornou a borda do umbigo de Bella e passeou por seu ventre com lentidão provocante. Ao longo do vale formado pela junção de suas pernas... dos joelhos até as coxas... e de volta.

Afagando-a com suavidade, Edward sussurrou:

– Quero que se abra para mim.

Bella ficou em silêncio, resistindo, ofegando como se cada inspiração tivesse que abrir caminho à força pela garganta. A pressão das lágrimas crescia por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Sentir prazer com Edward era como uma traição. E ele sabia disso. Sua voz foi suave na orelha dela quando disse:

– O que acontece nesta cama fica só entre nós. Não é pecado entregar-se ao marido, e não há nada a ganhar negando o prazer que posso lhe dar. Deixe acontecer, Isabella. Não precisa ser virtuosa comigo.

– Não estou tentando ser virtuosa – respondeu ela com a voz trêmula.

– Então deixe-me tocá-la.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Edward afastou as pernas dela sem encontrar resistência. A palma deslizou pela parte interna de uma coxa até o polegar encontrar os caracóis macios, íntimos. O som da respiração arfante dos dois ecoava no quarto silencioso. O polegar de Edward se aninhou entre os pelos, roçando um ponto tão sensível que ela se sobressaltou com um protesto abafado.

Ele a puxou mais para junto do peito musculoso, dos pelos que faziam cócegas. Desceu a mão de novo e acariciou a parte interna da região carnuda, que já se rendera. Uma urgência irresistível quase fez Isabella segurar a mão dele e aumentar a pressão. Mas ela se obrigou a permanecer imóvel, mesmo que o esforço fosse exaustivo. Quando encontrou a entrada do corpo delicado, Edward acariciou a região macia até sentir a umidade quente. Depois a penetrou lentamente com um dedo. Ela ficou assustada, tensa, quase _chorou_ de prazer.

Edward beijou seu pescoço.

– Shhh... Não vou machucar você. Calma.

E a acariciou por dentro com o dedo levemente flexionado, como se quisesse levá-la um passo além. Carícias repetidas, lentas, pacientes. O prazer ganhou outra intensidade e seus membros pesavam com camadas cada vez mais densas de sensações. Edward removeu o dedo e continuou com as carícias íntimas e vagarosas.

Ela queria gemer, gritar, mas engolia de volta os sons que chegavam à garganta. Queria se mover, contorcer-se naquele calor inquieto. As mãos ansiavam por tocar os músculos poderosos dos ombros de Edward. Em vez disso, ela mantinha sua imobilidade martirizante. Mas Edward sabia como fazer seu corpo responder, como dar prazer àquela mulher que tentava resistir. Bella não conseguiu conter o impulso de erguer o quadril, com os calcanhares fincando-se na maciez fria do colchão.

Ele deslizou por seu corpo beijando cada centímetro de pele e descendo, descendo, a boca medindo tenras distâncias. Quando ele se aproximou dos pelos macios e encaracolados, porém, Isabella ficou tensa e tentou se esquivar. A mente disparou um alerta. Ninguém havia falado sobre isso! Não podia ser correto. Quando ela tentou escapar, as mãos dele se encaixaram sob suas nádegas, segurando-a, e a língua a encontrou com movimentos longos, molhados. Com cuidado, ele a guiou com um ritmo deliberado, excitando-a mais e mais, contendo-a com lambidas voluptuosas. Boca perversa, língua cruel. Hálito quente que a envolvia. A sensação crescia e crescia, até que alcançou um ponto em que explodiu e se espalhou em todas as direções. Um grito escapou de seu peito, e outro, enquanto uma sucessão de espasmos sacudia seu corpo. Não havia como escapar, não podia recuar. E, à medida que ela voltava a si, ele prolongou seu prazer com lambidas suaves, provocando os últimos tremores de prazer do corpo sob o dele.

Então veio a pior parte, quando Edward a tomou nos braços para acalmá-la... e ela permitiu.

Era impossível não perceber quanto ele estava excitado, não sentir o corpo sólido e tenso e não ouvir a pulsação acelerada. Edward deslizou a mão pela curva sinuosa de sua coluna. Com um arrepio de excitação relutante, ela se perguntou se ele a possuiria naquele momento.

Mas Edward a surpreendeu dizendo:

– Não vou forçá-la ao resto esta noite.

A voz dela soou estranha e áspera demais nos próprios ouvidos.

– Você... não precisa parar. Já disse...

– Sim, eu sei, quer acabar logo com isso – completou Edward, sarcástico. – Para não ter mais com que se preocupar.

Os braços soltaram seu corpo e ele virou para o lado e se levantou, ajeitando a frente da calça com despreocupação casual. O rosto de Poppy queimava.

– Mas eu decidi que você vai conviver um pouco mais com essa preocupação. Porém, um lembrete: se tomar alguma atitude no sentido de pedir a anulação do casamento, eu a jogo de costas na cama e tiro sua virgindade antes que você possa piscar.

Então ele parou para cobri-la.

– Diga-me, Isabella... Você pensou nele há pouco? Foi o rosto dele, o nome dele que passou por sua cabeça enquanto eu a tocava?

Bella negou com a cabeça, recusando-se a encará-lo.

– Já é um bom começo – reconheceu Edward em voz baixa.

Em seguida apagou o abajur e saiu.

E ela ficou sozinha deitada no escuro, envergonhada, saciada e confusa.

_Viram que deixei um aviso antes né? Foi perturbador adaptar isso... O que é esse Edward, não é gente? O danado sabe como se vingar! haha_

_E Bella, como sempre, se negando a admitir o que obviamente sente por ele, mas tudo bem..._

_To muito feliz. A fic passou (sim, PASSOU, nem eu acreditei) das 3 mil visualizações e eu fico muito grata com o carinho de cada um e muito feliz por ver que vocês gostam, é um incentivo, pq pra ser sincera tive muito medo de não ter sucesso com essa adaptação. Mas... Adorei ter estado enganada e ver o carinho de vocês, o quanto vocês gostam!_

_Eeenfim, um grande abraço e até o próximo capitulo, que será beeem maior!_

_s2_


	16. 15

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**15**

Dormir era sempre difícil para Edward. Naquela noite foi impossível. A mente, acostumada a lidar com diversas questões ao mesmo tempo, agora tinha um assunto novo e infinitamente interessante para tratar.

Sua esposa.

Havia aprendido muito sobre Isabella em um dia. Ela se mostrara dona de uma força excepcional em momentos de dificuldade. Não era uma mulher que desmoronasse diante de uma situação difícil. E embora amasse a família, não havia corrido para eles em busca de proteção. Edward admirava a maneira como Isabella havia lidado com os acontecimentos daquele dia. Mais ainda, admirava como tinha lidado com ele. Sem encenações virginais, como ela mesma dissera. Agora ele pensava naqueles minutos intensos que passaram antes de deixá-la no quarto, quando ela havia sido doce e complacente, quando seu belo corpo ardera em resposta às suas mãos. Excitado e inquieto, Edward estava deitado em seu quarto, que ficava em frente ao dela no apartamento que agora dividiam.

Pensar em Bella dormindo no mesmo lugar onde ele vivia era suficiente para mantê-lo acordado.

Nenhuma mulher jamais ficara ali. Sempre mantivera seus envolvimentos longe de sua residência, nunca havia passado uma noite inteira com ninguém. A ideia de dormir na mesma cama que outra pessoa o incomodava. Mas nunca se dera o trabalho de pensar por que isso seria algo mais íntimo que o ato sexual em si. Edward se sentiu aliviado quando viu o céu ganhar o tom prata que anunciava o amanhecer. Ele se levantou, se lavou e vestiu suas roupas. Depois deixou entrar a camareira, que avivou o fogo na lareira e trouxe edições de três jornais de grande circulação, todas devidamente passadas a ferro para que não manchassem as mãos do hoteleiro. Cumprindo a rotina diária, o garçom do andar chegaria com o café da manhã e depois Alec Valentine se apresentaria com os relatórios da administração e levaria sua lista matinal de tarefas.

– A Sra. Masen também vai querer café, senhor? – perguntou a camareira.

Edward não sabia até que horas Bella costumava dormir.

– Bata à porta do quarto dela e pergunte.

– Sim, senhor.

Ele notou como o olhar da criada foi da porta do quarto dele para o de Isabella. Embora fosse comum que casais da classe alta tivessem quartos separados, a camareira deixou transparecer sua surpresa antes de conseguir controlar a própria expressão. Foi com leve irritação que Edward a viu deixar a sala de refeições. De onde estava, ouviu a pergunta da criada e a resposta de Isabella. O som abafado da voz da esposa reverberou em seu corpo, despertando seus nervos.

A criada voltou à sala de refeições.

– Vou mandar uma bandeja para a Sra. Masen também. Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor?

Edward balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para os jornais. A criada se retirou e ele tentou ler o mesmo artigo pelo menos três vezes antes de desistir e ficar observando a porta do quarto de Isabella.

Por fim ela apareceu, vestida com um penhoar de tafetá azul e bordados florais. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, mechas castanhas que brilhavam como fogo. Sua expressão estava neutra e o olhar, comedido. Edward desejou remover a delicada peça bordada que cobria seu corpo, beijar cada centímetro dele até deixá-la corada e ofegante.

– Bom dia – murmurou Isabella sem encará-lo.

Edward se levantou e esperou até que ela se aproximasse da mesa. Percebeu que Isabella tentou evitar todo e qualquer contato físico enquanto ele puxava a cadeira para acomodá-la. Paciência, disse a si mesmo.

– Dormiu bem?

– Sim, obrigada – respondeu ela e, claramente por educação, não por interesse genuíno, perguntou: – E você?

– Bem o bastante.

Bella olhou para os diversos jornais sobre a mesa. Escolheu um e o abriu, mantendo-o diante do rosto para escondê-lo enquanto lia. Como era evidente que ela não queria conversar, Edward se ocupou da leitura de outro jornal. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo virar das páginas.

O café chegou e duas criadas dispuseram pratos de porcelana, talheres e copos de cristal sobre a mesa. Edward notou que Bella havia pedido pãezinhos, que foram servidos ainda fumegantes. Ele começou a comer os ovos com torrada que costumava pedir todas as manhãs, cortando as gemas moles e espalhando a substância amarela e cremosa sobre as fatias crocantes de pão.

– Não precisa acordar cedo se não quiser – comentou ele, ao espalhar uma pitada de sal sobre os ovos. – Muitas damas de Londres dormem até meio-dia.

– Gosto de me levantar quando o dia começa.

– Como uma boa esposa de fazendeiro – comentou Edward com um rápido sorriso.

Mas Bella não reagiu à brincadeira, apenas continuou a espalhar mel sobre uma fatia fina do pãozinho. Edward parou o garfo a caminho da boca, fascinado pela imagem dos dedos finos girando o pegador de mel e enchendo cada reentrância com o líquido dourado. Quando notou que a encarava, obrigou-se a terminar a garfada. Bella recolocou o pegador de mel no pote de prata. Ao perceber uma gota dourada e doce na ponta do polegar, ela o levou aos lábios e lambeu.

Edward quase sufocou. Tossiu. Pegou a xícara de chá e bebeu um gole. O líquido queimou sua língua, o que o fez se encolher e resmungar um palavrão.

Bella olhou para ele de forma curiosa.

– Algum problema?

Nenhum. Exceto descobrir que ver a esposa tomar o café da manhã era a experiência mais erótica que já vivera.

– Não, nenhum – respondeu Edward, controlado. – O chá está quente.

Quando ousou olhar para Isabella novamente, ela comia um morango fresco segurando-o pelas folhas verdes. Os lábios se arredondavam em torno da fruta, e ela mordeu a polpa suculenta. Deus do céu! Edward se mexeu com desconforto na cadeira, enquanto todo o desejo não satisfeito na noite anterior retornava com força redobrada. Isabella comeu mais dois morangos, mordendo-os sem pressa, enquanto Edward tentava ignorá-la. O calor se acumulava sob suas roupas, e ele usou o guardanapo para secar a testa.

Bella estava levando um pedaço de pão coberto de mel à boca, quando o olhou perplexa:

– Não está se sentindo bem?

– Está muito quente aqui – queixou-se ele, irritado e tomado por pensamentos secretos. Pensamentos que envolviam mel, pele macia e feminina e algo rosado e úmido...

As batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção.

– Entre – autorizou Edward prontamente, ansioso por qualquer distração.

Alec Valentine entrou no apartamento com mais cautela que de costume, mostrando-se um pouco surpreso ao ver Isabella sentada à mesa do café. Edward supunha que todos levariam algum tempo para se acostumar com a situação nova.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou Valentine, sem saber se devia se dirigir somente a Edward ou se incluía Isabella.

Ela resolveu o problema sorrindo-lhe com naturalidade.

– Bom dia, Sr. Valentine. Espero que hoje não haja nenhum macaco fugitivo correndo pelo hotel.

Valentine sorriu.

– Não que eu saiba, Sra. Masen. Mas o dia ainda está só começando.

Edward experimentou uma nova sensação, um ressentimento venenoso que permeou todas as células de seu corpo. Seria... ciúme? Devia ser. Ele tentou sufocar o sentimento, mas ele se alojou no fundo de seu estômago. Queria que Isabella sorrisse para ele daquele jeito. Queria seu bom humor, seus encantos, sua atençã o açúcar que acrescentara ao chá, Edward ordenou num tom frio:

– Fale-me sobre a reunião de equipe.

– Não há nada a reportar, na verdade – disse Valentine, ao entregar-lhe uma folha de papel. – O sommelier quer saber se aprova a carta de vinhos. E a Sra. Pennywhistle mencionou que talheres e utensílios pequenos têm desaparecido das bandejas quando os hóspedes pedem serviço de quarto.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

– E não acontece a mesma coisa no restaurante?

– Não, senhor. Parece que poucos hóspedes se sentem à vontade para pegar os talheres do restaurante. Porém, na privacidade de seus quartos... Bem, outra manhã desapareceu um serviço completo de café. Depois disso, a Sra. Pennywhistle sugeriu que comprássemos utensílios de estanho para uso restrito ao serviço de quarto.

– Meus hóspedes usando garfos e facas de estanho? – pensou Edward em voz alta, balançando a cabeça numa reação enfática. – Não, teremos que encontrar outro jeito de impedir os furtos. Isto aqui não é uma hospedaria de beira de estrada.

– Era o que eu esperava que dissesse.

Valentine viu Edward folhear algumas páginas de cima da pilha.

– A Sra. Pennywhistle disse que, quando a Sra. Masen quiser, ela se sentirá honrada em acompanhá-la aos escritórios e às cozinhas do hotel e apresentá-la à equipe.

– Não creio que... – começou Edward.

– Seria ótimo – Isabella o interrompeu. – Por favor, diga a ela que estarei pronta depois do café.

– Não é necessário – Edward tentou. – Você não vai participar da administração.

Isabella o encarou com um sorriso educado.

– Eu nem sonharia interferir. Porém, como agora moro aqui, gostaria de conhecer melhor minha nova casa.

– Não é uma casa – insistiu Edward.

Os olhares deles se encontraram.

– É claro que é – afirmou Isabella. – Pessoas moram aqui. Não se sente em casa no hotel?

Jack Valentine se remexeu, incomodado.

– Se quiser me dar a lista de afazeres matinais, Sr. Masen...

Edward pareceu não ouvi-lo. Continuou encarando a esposa, tentando entender por que a questão era importante para ela. Tentou explicar seu raciocínio.

– O simples fato de pessoas morarem aqui não faz do lugar uma casa.

– Não sente apego por este lugar? – indagou Isabella.

– Bem, com licença, vou me retirar – anunciou Valentine, constrangido.

Nenhum dos dois notou a saída apressada do funcionário.

– Acontece que sou o proprietário do hotel – respondeu Edward. – Eu o valorizo por motivos práticos, mas não, não atribuo nenhum valor sentimental a ele.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella estudaram os dele com curiosidade e perspicácia, estranhamente compadecidos. Ninguém jamais olhara para ele desse jeito antes. E o olhar o deixava nervoso, o colocava na defensiva.

– Passou sua vida toda em hotéis, não foi? – murmurou ela. – Nunca teve uma casa com um quintal, uma árvore.

Edward não conseguia imaginar por que isso era importante. Por isso ignorou a questão e tentou recuperar o controle.

– Deixe-me ser claro, Isabella: isto é um negócio. E meus empregados não devem ser tratados como parentes, nem mesmo como amigos, ou vai criar um problema administrativo. Entendeu?

– Sim – respondeu ela sem desviar os olhos dos dele. – Estou começando a entender.

Foi a vez de Edward levantar o jornal para evitar o olhar penetrante da esposa. Sentia-se incomodado. Não era compreensão o que queria dela. Só queria saboreá-la, apreciá-la, como fazia com sua sala de curiosidades. Isabella teria que aceitar os limites da relação. E, em troca, ele seria um marido complacente – desde que ela entendesse que a última palavra seria sempre dele.

_..._

– _Todos_ – disse num tom enfático a Sra. Pennywhistle, camareira-chefe –, desde mim mesma até as criadas da lavanderia, ficamos muito felizes quando o Sr. Masen finalmente encontrou uma esposa. E em nome de toda a equipe, esperamos que se sinta bem-vinda aqui. Terá trezentas pessoas disponíveis para atender as suas necessidades.

Isabella se sentiu tocada pela sinceridade da funcionária. A camareira-chefe era uma mulher alta, de ombros largos, rosto avermelhado e um ar de animação contida com esforço.

– Prometo que não vou exigir a assistência de trezentas pessoas – respondeu Bella, sorridente. – Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda para encontrar uma criada pessoal. Nunca precisei de uma antes, mas agora, sem minhas irmãs e minha dama de companhia...

– Certamente. Temos algumas jovens na equipe que podem ser treinadas para esse fim. A senhora pode entrevistá-las se quiser, e se nenhuma for adequada, anunciaremos a vaga.

– Obrigada.

– Imagino que ocasionalmente a senhora vá querer inspecionar as contas e as despesas da administração interna, assim como as listas de suprimentos e inventário. Estou à disposição.

– A senhora é muito gentil – disse Bella. – Fico feliz com a oportunidade de conhecer parte da equipe do hotel e de ver alguns lugares que nunca pude visitar enquanto era hóspede. As cozinhas, em especial.

– Nosso chef, Monsieur Broussard, terá imenso prazer em mostrar sua cozinha e exibir suas realizações. – Ela fez uma pausa e acrescentou em voz baixa: Felizmente para nós, sua vaidade é equivalente ao talento.

Elas começaram a descer a escadaria principal.

– Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui, Sra. Pennywhistle? – quis saber Bella.

– Dez anos, mais ou menos... desde o início.

Ela sorriu de uma lembrança distante.

– O Sr. Masen era muito jovem, magro como uma vareta, e falava tão depressa, com um sotaque americano tão forte, que era quase impossível acompanhar o que ele dizia.

Eu gerenciava a loja de chá de meu pai na Strand e o Sr. Masen era um cliente assíduo. Um dia ele apareceu e me ofereceu o posto que ocupo agora. Naquela época o hotel ainda era só uma fileira de casas. Nada comparado ao que é agora. É claro que aceitei.

– Por que "é claro"? Seu pai não quis mantê-la na loja?

– Sim, mas minhas irmãs podiam ajudá-lo. E havia alguma coisa no Sr. Masen que eu nunca vi em nenhum outro homem antes ou depois dele... uma extraordinária força de caráter. Ele é muito convincente.

– Eu percebi – comentou Bella num tom seco.

– As pessoas querem segui-lo ou fazer parte do que ele estiver desenvolvendo. Por isso ele conseguiu construir tudo isto... – a Sra. Pennywhistle abriu os braços mostrando o ambiente à sua volta – ainda tão jovem.

Isabella decidiu que poderia saber mais sobre o marido conversando com as pessoas que trabalhavam para ele. Esperava que ao menos alguns deles se mostrassem tão dispostos a falar quanto a Sra. Pennywhistle.

– Ele é um chefe muito exigente?

A camareira-chefe riu.

– Ah, sim. Mas é justo e sempre razoável.

Elas seguiram para o escritório da frente, onde dois homens, um de meia-idade, outro mais velho, conversavam sobre um livro de controle aberto em cima de uma mesa de carvalho.

– Cavalheiros – chamou a camareira-chefe –, estou mostrando o hotel à Sra. Masen. Sra. Masen, esses são o Sr. Newton, nosso gerente geral, e o Sr. Lufton, o recepcionista.

Ambos se curvaram respeitosamente, olhando para Isabella como se ela fosse da realeza. O mais jovem, Sr. Newton, sorriu e corou até a raiz dos poucos fios de cabelo.

– Sra. Masen, é uma grande honra, realmente! Podemos oferecer nossas sinceras congratulações pelo casamento...

– Realmente sinceras – acrescentou o Sr. Lufton. – A senhora é o milagre que pedimos a Deus. Desejamos que seja muito feliz com o Sr. Masen.

Surpresa com o entusiasmo da dupla, Isabella sorriu e assentiu para os dois, um de cada vez.

– Obrigada, cavalheiros.

Eles mostraram o escritório, que tinha uma longa fileira de pastas de entradas e saídas, registros da gerência, livros contendo histórias e costumes de países estrangeiros, dicionários de vários idiomas, mapas de todos os tipos e plantas baixas do hotel. As plantas, presas a uma parede, tinham anotações a lápis para indicar quais quartos estavam vagos ou em manutenção.

Dois livros com capas de couro haviam sido separados dos outros, um vermelho e um preto.

– Que volumes são esses? – perguntou Bella.

Os homens se entreolharam e o Sr. Lufton respondeu, cauteloso:

– Em ocasiões muito raras, quando um hóspede se mostra... digamos, difícil...

– Impossível – esclareceu o Sr. Newton.

–... ele vai para o livro negro, o que significa que ele passa a não ser exatamente bem-vindo...

– Ele se torna indesejável – completou o Sr. Newton.

–... e não podemos mais hospedá-lo.

– Nunca – concluiu o Sr. Newton com ênfase.

Isabella assentiu, contendo um sorriso.

– Entendo. E o livro vermelho serve para quê?

O Sr. Lufton se dispôs a explicar.

– Esse é para hóspedes que são um pouco mais exigentes que o normal.

– Hóspedes que criam problemas – esclareceu o Sr. Newton.

– Os que têm pedidos muito especiais – continuou o Sr. Lufton – ou não gostam que o quarto seja arrumado e limpo em determinados horários, os que insistem em trazer animais de estimação, coisas desse tipo. Não os desestimulamos a ficar, mas anotamos suas peculiaridades.

– Hum...

Isabella pegou o livro vermelho e olhou com ar travesso para a camareira-chefe.

– Eu não me surpreenderia se os Swan fossem mencionados algumas vezes aqui.

A resposta para seu comentário foi o silêncio. Vendo a expressão congelada dos funcionários, Isabella começou a rir.

– Eu sabia. Onde minha família é mencionada?

Ela abriu o livro e olhou algumas páginas aleatoriamente.

Os dois homens ficaram imediatamente perturbados, pairando em torno dela como se esperassem uma oportunidade para recuperar o livro.

– Sra. Masen, por favor, não deve...

– Tenho certeza de que não está aí – declarou o Sr. Newton, com ansiedade.

– Tenho certeza de que estamos – contrapôs Isabella, sorrindo. – De fato, é provável que tenhamos um capítulo só nosso.

– Sim, quero dizer... não... Sra. Masen, peço que...

– Tudo bem – concordou Bella, devolvendo o livro vermelho.

Os homens suspiraram aliviados.

– Porém – avisou ela –, talvez um dia eu pegue esse livro emprestado. Tenho certeza de que seria um excelente material de leitura.

– Se já se cansou de atormentar esses pobres cavalheiros, Sra. Masen – falou a camareira-chefe, com uma piscadela –, notei que muitos funcionários se reuniram do lado de fora da porta para cumprimentá-la.

– Que adorável!

Isabella se dirigiu à área de recepção, onde foi apresentada a camareiras, supervisores de andar, criados e funcionários da manutenção. Ela repetia o nome de todos, tentando memorizar o máximo que pudesse, e fazia perguntas sobre suas atribuições. Eles respondiam com boa vontade, fornecendo informações sobre as diversas partes da Inglaterra de onde vinham e contando há quanto tempo trabalhavam no Masen. Isabella refletiu que, apesar das diversas ocasiões em que se hospedara no hotel, nunca havia parado para pensar nos funcionários. Eles sempre haviam sido destituídos de nome e rosto, movendo-se nos bastidores com eficiência silenciosa. Agora ela sentia uma proximidade imediata com eles. Era parte do hotel como eles também eram... todos eles orbitando Edward Masen.

Depois da primeira semana vivendo com Edward, Bella percebeu que o marido mantinha uma agenda que teria matado um homem normal. O único horário em que tinha certeza de vê-lo era durante o café da manhã. Ele ficava ocupado no resto do dia, frequentemente perdia o jantar e raramente se recolhia antes da meia-noite. Edward gostava de se ocupar com duas ou mais coisas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo listas e planos, acertando reuniões, apaziguando divergências, prestando favores. Era procurado constantemente por pessoas que pediam a ajuda de sua mente brilhante para solucionar algum problema. Ele recebia visitas todas as horas do dia. Era como se nem quinze minutos transcorressem sem que alguém, normalmente Alec Valentine, batesse à porta de seu apartamento.

Quando Edward não estava ocupado com seus diversos planos, ele se dedicava ao hotel e se metia entre os funcionários. Sua exigência por perfeição e por um atendimento da mais alta qualidade era implacável. Os empregados recebiam salários generosos e eram tratados com respeito, mas, em troca, tinham que trabalhar duro e, acima de tudo, ser leais. Quando um deles se machucava ou adoecia, Edward providenciava o médico e pagava o tratamento. Quando algum fazia uma sugestão para melhorar algo, a ideia era levada diretamente a Edward e, se aprovada, o autor recebia uma gorda bonificação. O resultado era que a mesa de Edward estava sempre coberta de relatórios, cartas e , ele não havia pensado em uma lua de mel, e Isabella suspeitava de que o marido não quisesse sair do hotel. Por sua vez, ela certamente não queria ter uma lua de mel com o homem que a enganara.

Desde a noite de núpcias, Isabella se sentia nervosa perto dele, principalmente quando estavam sozinhos. Ele não escondia o desejo que sentia pela esposa, o interesse por ela, mas não voltara a tentar uma aproximação. Na verdade, se esforçava para ser educado e atencioso. Era como se tentasse habituá-la a sua presença, a todas as mudanças na vida dela. E Bella apreciava sua paciência, porque tudo era muito novo. Ironicamente, porém, o fato de ele se impor tal restrição fazia com que, toda vez que eles por acaso se tocavam – a mão de Edward no braço de Bella, um esbarrando no outro quando estavam num ambiente com muitas pessoas –, houvesse uma forte descarga de atração. Atração sem confiança... não era um sentimento confortável para se ter em relação ao próprio marido.

Bella não sabia por quanto tempo ele ainda manteria essa situação conjugal. Sentia-se grata por Edward estar sempre tão ocupado com o hotel. Porém... não podia deixar de pensar que essa agenda tão atribulada não era boa para ele. Se alguém de quem gostava trabalhasse num ritmo tão intenso, ela teria sugerido que o diminuísse, que parasse um pouco para descansar.

A compaixão a venceu em uma tarde, quando Edward chegou inesperadamente ao apartamento do casal trazendo o casaco na mão. Ele havia passado a maior parte do dia com o chefe da brigada de incêndio de sua seguradora. Juntos eles tinham examinado meticulosamente o hotel para conferir os procedimentos e equipamentos de segurança. Se – Deus não permitisse – um incêndio ocorresse no Masen, os empregados estavam treinados para ajudar o maior número possível de hóspedes a deixar o prédio rapidamente. Escadas de emergência eram contadas e inspecionadas como parte da rotina e plantas dos andares e rotas de saída eram examinadas. A parte externa do prédio também havia sido sinalizada, de forma a orientar os brigadistas no caso de haver uma emergência.

Quando Edward entrou no apartamento, Isabella viu que o dia havia sido especialmente cansativo. Seu rosto revelava sinais de exaustão. Ele parou ao ver Isabella num canto no sofá, lendo um livro que equilibrava sobre os joelhos dobrados.

– Como foi o almoço? – perguntou Edward.

Isabella havia sido convidada a se juntar a um grupo beneficente de jovens senhoras que organizavam um bazar de caridade todos os anos.

– Foi bem, obrigada. O grupo é agradável, embora todas pareçam apreciar em excesso a ideia de formar comitês. Sempre considerei que um comitê leva um mês para realizar a mesma tarefa que uma pessoa sozinha termina em dez minutos.

Edward sorriu.

– O objetivo desses grupos não é ser eficiente. É ocupar o tempo.

Intrigada, Isabella o encarou, e só então notou algo que a fez arregalar os olhos.

– O que aconteceu com a sua roupa?

A camisa de linho branco e o colete de seda azul-escuro estavam manchados de fuligem. Havia mais manchas pretas nas mãos e um risco escuro em seu queixo.

– Estava verificando uma das escadas de emergência.

– Desceu por uma escada pendurada do lado de fora do prédio?

Bella se espantou por ele ter corrido um risco tão desnecessário.

– Não podia ter designado alguém para isso? O Sr. Valentine, talvez?

– Tenho certeza de que ele teria atendido o pedido. Mas não peço que meus funcionários usem um equipamento sem antes testá-lo. E ainda estou preocupado com as criadas. As saias podem dificultar muito a descida. Porém, não vou chegar ao ponto de testar essa combinação.

Ele olhou cansado para as próprias mãos.

– Tenho que me lavar e trocar de roupa para voltar ao trabalho.

Isabella retornou à leitura. Porém não conseguia desviar a atenção dos sons que vinham do outro cômodo, ruído de gavetas sendo abertas, barulho de água, o baque de um sapato no chão ao ser descalçado. Pensou nele despindo-se naquele exato momento e uma onda de calor subiu por sua barriga.

Edward voltou à sala limpo e impecável como sempre. Exceto...

– Ficou uma manchinha – avisou Bella num tom divertido. – Não limpou tudo.

Edward olhou para o próprio peito.

– Onde?

– No queixo. Não, não desse lado.

Ela pegou um guardanapo e gesticulou, chamando-o mais para perto. Edward se debruçou sobre o encosto do sofá e levou o rosto na direção do dela. Quieto, esperou que a esposa limpasse a sujeira em seu queixo. Isabella sentiu o cheiro do marido: limpo, com um frescor amadeirado de cedro.

Desejando prolongar o momento, ela fitou os profundos olhos verdes. Havia manchas escuras em torno deles, resultado das poucas horas de sono. Pelos céus, o homem não parava nem por um momento?

– Por que não se senta um pouco comigo? – sugeriu ela num impulso.

Edward piscou, pego de surpresa pelo convite.

– Agora?

– Sim, agora.

– Não posso. Tenho muito o que...

– Já comeu? Digo, depois do café da manhã...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não tive tempo.

Isabella apontou o lugar vago a seu lado no sofá, fazendo uma exigência silenciosa. Para sua surpresa, Masen a obedeceu. Ele contornou o sofá e se sentou na ponta, encarando a esposa. Então arqueou uma sobrancelha, com ar inquisitivo. Virando-se, Bella pegou um prato cheio de sanduíches, tortas e biscoitos na bandeja que estava sobre a mesa a seu lado.

– A cozinha mandou muita comida para uma pessoa só. Coma.

– Não estou com...

– Pegue – insistiu, pondo o prato nas mãos dele.

Edward pegou um sanduíche e começou a comer devagar. Pegando sua própria xícara na bandeja, Isabella serviu o chá e acrescentou uma colher de açúcar, depois entregou a xícara a Edward.

– O que está lendo? – perguntou ele, olhando para o livro sobre suas pernas.

– Um romance de um autor naturalista. Ainda não encontrei nada que se assemelhe a uma trama, mas as descrições do campo são bastante líricas.

Ela parou e ficou observando-o esvaziar a xícara.

– Gosta de ler romances? – perguntou ela.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Normalmente minhas leituras são feitas para obter informação, não entretenimento.

– Desaprova que se leia por prazer?

– Não. Mas é raro conseguir encontrar tempo para isso.

– Talvez por isso não durma bem. É preciso fazer algo para relaxar entre o trabalho e a hora de dormir.

Houve uma pausa seca e perfeitamente calculada antes da pergunta de Masen.

– O que me sugere?

Percebendo a insinuação, Isabella sentiu um rubor se espalhar da cabeça até os pés. E Edward parecia se divertir com seu constrangimento, não de um jeito debochado, mas como se a achasse encantadora.

– Todos em minha família adoram romances – comentou Bella por fim, reconduzindo a conversa. – Costumamos nos reunir no salão quase todas as noites, e um de nós lê em voz alta. Carmen é a melhor, ela faz uma voz diferente para cada personagem.

– Gostaria de ouvir você ler – falou Edward.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

– Não sou tão boa quanto Carmen. Faço todos dormirem.

– Sim – respondeu Edward. – Você tem a voz da filha de um acadêmico. – E, antes que ela pudesse se ofender, acrescentou: – Calma. Suave. Sem estridência...

Isabella percebeu que o marido estava extraordinariamente cansado. Tanto que até mesmo encadear as palavras em uma frase o esgotava.

– Tenho que ir – murmurou ele, esfregando os olhos.

– Termine o sanduíche primeiro – determinou Bella, com um jeito autoritário.

Ele pegou mais um pedaço, obediente. Enquanto Edward comia, Isabella virou as páginas do livro até encontrar o que queria: uma descrição de um passeio pelo campo, sob um céu enfeitado por nuvens fofas, entre amendoeiras em flor, com candelárias brancas aninhadas à margem de riachos tranquilos. Começou a ler mantendo o tom comedido, olhando de vez em quando para Edward, que aos poucos devorava tudo o que havia no prato.

Depois de comer, ele se acomodou melhor no canto do sofá, mais relaxado do que Bella jamais o vira. Ela leu mais algumas páginas sobre andar por pradarias e vales, atravessar um bosque com o chão coberto de folhas enquanto o sol pálido desaparecia, dando lugar a uma chuva fina...

E quando chegou ao fim do capítulo, ela olhou para Edward mais uma vez. Ele dormia. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo compassado, os cílios longos projetando sombras sobre a pele. Uma das mãos repousava sobre o peito, enquanto a outra estava caída ao lado do corpo, semiaberta.

– Nunca falha – murmurou Isabella, rindo para si mesma.

Seu talento de induzir as pessoas ao sono era tão grande que nem Edward resistira. Cuidadosamente, ela deixou o livro de lado. Era a primeira vez que podia observar o marido com tranquilidade. Era estranho vê-lo tão desarmado. No sono, as linhas de seu rosto ficavam relaxadas e quase inocentes, diferente de sua habitual expressão de autoridade. A boca, sempre tão determinada, parecia macia como veludo. Era como olhar para um menino perdido em um sonho solitário. E Bella quis proteger o sono de que Edward tanto precisava. Teve vontade de cobri-lo, mas apenas afastou de sua testa uma mecha de cabelos acobreados.

Vários minutos se passaram, um tempo em que o silêncio foi perturbado apenas por sons distantes da atividade no hotel e do movimento na rua. Até então Bella nem sequer percebera que precisava disto: de tempo para contemplar aquele estranho que se apoderara de sua vida.

Tentar entender Edward Masen era como decifrar o complexo mecanismo dos relógios que ele montava. Seus olhos podiam ver e examinar cada engrenagem e peça, mas isso não significava que você conseguiria compreender o que fazia o relógio funcionar. A impressão que tinha era de que Edward havia passado a vida lutando contra o mundo e tentando moldá-lo à sua vontade. E havia progredido muito nesse sentido. Mas estava claramente insatisfeito, não conseguia apreciar o que conquistara. E isso o tornava muito diferente dos outros homens na vida de Isabella, sobretudo de Jasper e Eleazar.

Por causa da herança romani, seus cunhados não entendiam o mundo como algo a ser conquistado, mas como um lugar para se percorrer com liberdade. E havia Emmett, que era um observador objetivo da vida, não um participante ativo. Edward nada mais era que um salteador, alguém que planejava conquistar tudo e todos. Como refrear um homem assim? Como ele poderia encontrar a paz?

Bella estava tão perdida na quietude da sala que se assustou ao ouvir as batidas à porta. Seus nervos protestaram. Desejando que o horrível barulho não se repetisse, ela não respondeu. Mas lá veio ele outra vez.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Edward acordou murmurando algo incompreensível, confuso e piscando por ser despertado bruscamente.

– Sim? – falou ele com voz rouca, fazendo um esforço para sentar-se.

A porta se abriu e Alec Valentine entrou. Ficou constrangido ao ver Edward e Isabella juntos no sofá. A jovem não conseguiu evitar franzir o cenho, embora soubesse que ele só estava fazendo seu trabalho. Valentine se aproximou para entregar um bilhete a Edward, disse-lhe algumas palavras rápidas e saiu.

Com os olhos ainda embaçados, Edward leu a mensagem, depois a guardou no bolso do casaco e, sorrindo para Isabella com ar cansado, falou:

– Acho que cochilei enquanto você lia.

Ele a fitava com os olhos transbordando uma calidez que ela jamais vira antes.

– Um período de descanso – murmurou ele, sem nenhum motivo aparente, e um canto da boca se ergueu. – Gostaria de ter outro momento como esse em breve.

E saiu enquanto ela ainda tentava pensar em uma resposta.

_Eu realmente TIVE que parar aí, porque o capitulo já ficou enoooorme!_

_Alguém mais sentiu a profundidade dessa última cena? É o amor chegando de mansinho... hahaha_

_Bem, mais uma vez muuuuito obrigada pelos follows, favoritadas, reviews e também aos leitores fantasmas que eu sei que estão aí escondidinhos! hihi_

_Um grande beijoo e até o próximo! s2_

_ps: algo terrível aconteceu por aqui pessoal (meu pc meio que explodiu) e estou postando esse capitulo, que ja estava antecipadamente editado, pelo celular. Terei um novo em poucos dias, mas n tenho data certa então posso demorar. Conto com o apoio de vcs, nao me abandonem por favooooor hahaha_


	17. 16

.

.

**CAPITULO**

**16**

Só as mais ricas damas de Londres tinham carruagens e cavalos próprios, porque mantê-los custava uma fortuna. Mulheres que moravam sozinhas ou que não tinham os próprios estábulos eram forçadas a alugar os cavalos, o veículo e o cocheiro sempre que precisavam percorrer as ruas da cidade.

Edward havia insistido em designar uma carruagem e dois cavalos para a esposa e mandara chamar ao hotel um projetista para criar o veículo especialmente para ela. Depois de conversar com a jovem, o fabricante foi contratado para produzir a carruagem ao gosto dela. Isabella ficou perplexa com todo o processo, e até um pouco nervosa, porque sua insistência em perguntar o preço de todos os materiais acabou causando uma desavença.

"Você não está aqui para questionar quanto custa tudo isso", dissera Edward. "Sua única tarefa é escolher o que gosta."

Mas, na experiência de Isabella, avaliar o custo sempre fizera parte da escolha do que quer que fosse: examinar o que estava disponível e depois comparar preços até chegar a uma opção que não fosse nem a mais cara nem a mais barata. Edward, porém, parecia considerar essa abordagem uma afronta, como se a esposa estivesse questionando sua capacidade de arcar com as despesas.

Finalmente foi decidido que o exterior seria feito em elegante laca preta e a parte de dentro seria revestida com veludo verde e couro bege, com tachas de latão. Os painéis internos receberiam uma pintura decorativa e, no lugar das janelas de mogno, instalariam cortinas de seda verde e venezianas. As almofadas seriam de couro marroquino, os degraus externos seriam decorados, as cúpulas das lamparinas e as maçanetas seriam prateadas...

Isabella jamais imaginara que seriam tantas as decisões necessárias. Ela passou o que restava da tarde na cozinha com o chef, Monsieur Broussard, a Sra. Pennywhistle e o chef de confeitaria, Sr. Rupert. Broussard estava envolvido com a criação de uma nova sobremesa... ou, melhor dizendo, com a tentativa de recriar uma sobremesa de que ele se lembrava da infância.

– Minha tia-avó Albertine sempre fazia esse doce sem receita – explicou Broussard pesaroso enquanto tirava do forno uma vasilha de banho-maria.

Na água fervente havia meia dúzia de forminhas com pequeninos e perfeitos bolos de maçã.

– Eu sempre a observava. Mas os detalhes me escaparam da memória. Já tentei quinze vezes e ainda não está perfeito, mas _quand on veut, on peut._

– Quando queremos, podemos – traduziu Isabella.

– _Exactement._

Com cuidado, Broussard removeu as fôrmas da água quente e o chef Rupert regou cada bolinho com calda cremosa e os cobriu com uma delicada massa folhada.

– Vamos provar? – sugeriu ele, distribuindo colheres.

Solenemente, Isabella, a Sra. Pennywhistle e os dois chefs pegaram um bolinho cada para experimentar. Bella se deliciou com o creme, a farofa úmida de maçã, a massa crocante que se desmanchava na boca. Fechou os olhos para saborear melhor as texturas e os sabores, e ouviu os suspiros satisfeitos da Sra. Pennywhistle e do chef Rupert.

– Ainda não está certo – queixou-se Monsieur Broussard, franzindo o cenho para as forminhas de bolo como se a culpa fosse delas.

– Não me interessa se esta é a receita certa ou não – disse a camareira-chefe. – É a melhor coisa que já provei em toda a minha vida – declarou, antes de olhar para Bella e perguntar: – Não concorda, Sra. Masen?

– Acho que é o que os anjos devem comer no céu – opinou Isabella, devorando o bolinho.

O chef Rupert já havia enfiado outro pedaço na boca.

– Talvez um toque a mais de limão e canela... – refletiu Monsieur Broussard.

– Sra. Masen.

Isabella se virou para ver quem a chamava pelo nome. Seu sorriso se apagou quando viu Alec Valentine entrando na cozinha. Não que não gostasse dele. Na verdade, Valentine era muito simpático e agradável. Porém, parecia ter sido nomeado seu cão de guarda e estava sempre fazendo valer o decreto de Edward sobre ela evitar a companhia dos empregados. O Sr. Valentine não parecia mais feliz que Isabella quando falou:

– Sra. Masen, fui enviado para lembrá-la de que tem hora marcada com a costureira.

– Eu tenho? Agora? – indagou, confusa. – Não me lembro de ter marcado.

– O horário foi reservado para a senhora a pedido do Sr. Masen.

– Ah... – fez Isabella e, relutante, deixou a colher sobre a mesa. – A que horas preciso sair?

– Em quinze minutos.

Teria apenas o tempo necessário para ajeitar o cabelo e pegar um xale.

– Tenho roupas suficientes – disse ela. – Não preciso de mais.

– Uma dama em sua posição – disse a Sra. Pennywhistle com sabedoria – precisa de muitos vestidos. Ouvi dizer que as mais elegantes nunca usam o mesmo traje duas vezes.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Também ouvi esse comentário. E achei ridículo. De que serve uma dama não ser vista duas vezes com a mesma roupa? Apenas provar que o marido é suficientemente rico para dar à esposa mais roupas do que ela precisa.

A camareira-chefe sorriu de forma solidária.

– Quer que a acompanhe até seu apartamento, Sra. Masen?

– Não, obrigada. Vou usar o corredor de serviço, nenhum hóspede me verá.

– Não deveria andar desacompanhada pelos corredores – alertou Valentine.

Bella suspirou, impaciente.

– Sr. Valentine?

– Sim?

– Quero voltar sozinha ao meu apartamento. Se nem isso me é permitido, vou começar a me sentir como se estivesse em uma prisão dentro deste hotel.

Ele assentiu com compreensão, mas relutante.

– Obrigada.

Murmurando suas despedidas para os chefs e para a camareira-chefe, Bella saiu da cozinha. Alec Valentine transferia o peso de um pé para o outro enquanto os três funcionários o encaravam carrancudos.

– Sinto muito – murmurou ele. – Mas o Sr. Masen não quer que a esposa confraternize com os empregados. Ele acredita que isso nos deixa menos produtivos e que há maneiras mais adequadas para ela se ocupar.

Normalmente avessa a criticar as decisões do empregador, a Sra. Pennywhistle não escondeu sua irritação.

– Fazendo o quê? – perguntou, seca. – Comprando coisas que ela não quer e de que não precisa? Lendo publicações de moda? Cavalgando no parque na companhia de um lacaio? Sem dúvida, há muitas mulheres que ficariam mais que satisfeitas com essa existência tão superficial. Mas aquela jovem solitária é de uma família muito unida e está acostumada a viver cercada de afeto. Ela precisa de alguém com quem possa fazer coisas... uma dama de companhia... E precisa de um marido.

– Ela _tem_ um marido – protestou Alec.

A camareira-chefe o encarou com seriedade.

– Não notou nada de estranho nesse relacionamento, Valentine?

– Não, e não é apropriado discutirmos esse assunto.

Monsieur Broussard olhou para a Sra. Pennywhistle com interesse.

– Eu sou francês – disse ele. – Para mim não há problema nenhum em falar sobre isso.

A Sra. Pennywhistle baixou a voz, evitando os ouvidos das ajudantes de cozinha que lavavam panelas no cômodo ao lado.

– Há dúvidas sobre se eles já tiveram as relações conjugais.

– Agora escute... – começou Alec, ultrajado com a terrível invasão da privacidade de seu empregador.

– Experimente isto aqui,_ mon ami_ – sugeriu Broussard, empurrando um prato com um bolinho na direção dele.

Quando Alec sentou e pegou uma colher, o chef olhou de forma encorajadora para a Sra. Pennywhistle.

– O que nos dá a impressão de que ele ainda não... ah... experimentou o agrião?

– Agrião? – repetiu Alec, incrédulo.

– _Cresson_ – falou Broussard, olhando para o outro com ar de superioridade. – É uma metáfora. E é muito melhor que as metáforas que vocês, ingleses, usam para a mesma coisa.

– Eu nunca uso metáforas – resmungou Alec.

– _Bien sûr_, não tem imaginação – atulhou o chef, e se voltou para a camareira-chefe.

– Por que há dúvidas sobre as relações entre Monsieur e Madame Masen?

– Os lençóis – explicou ela sem rodeios.

Alec quase engasgou com o bolinho.

– Mandou as criadas espionarem os lençóis? – perguntou ele, com a boca cheia.

– De jeito nenhum – defendeu-se a camareira-chefe. – Mas temos criadas atentas que me contam tudo. E mesmo que elas não me contassem, não é preciso ter um grande poder de observação para perceber que eles não se comportam como um casal.

O chef pareceu muito preocupado.

– Acha que há algum problema com a cenoura?

– Agrião, cenoura... Tudo é comida para você? – ralhou Alec.

O chef deu de ombros.

– _Oui_.

– Bem – falou Alec, irritado –, Masen teve diversas amantes que poderiam atestar que não há nada de errado com sua cenoura.

– _Alors_, ele é um homem viril... ela é uma mulher bonita... Por que não estão preparando a salada juntos?

Alec parou com a colher a meio caminho da boca, lembrando toda a confusão com a carta de Black e a reunião secreta entre Edward Masen e o visconde Andover.

– Acho – falou com desconforto – que, para conseguir se casar com essa jovem, o Sr. Masen pode ter... bem... manipulado alguns eventos, de forma que tudo acontecesse como ele queria. Sem levar em consideração o que ela sentia.

Os outros três olharam para ele inexpressivos.

O chef Rupert foi o primeiro a falar.

– Mas ele faz isso com todo mundo.

– Tudo indica que a Sra. Masen não gosta desse tipo de tratamento – murmurou Alec.

A Sra. Pennywhistle apoiou o queixo na mão e ficou tamborilando nele com a ponta dos dedos, pensativa.

– Creio que ela pode ser uma boa influência para o Sr. Masen, se estiver disposta a tentar.

– Nada vai mudar Edward Masen – opinou Alec com firmeza.

– Mesmo assim, acredito que os dois precisam de ajuda – decidiu a camareira-chefe.

– De quem? – quis saber o chef Rupert.

– De todos nós – disse ela. – Se o chefe estiver feliz, todos nós seremos beneficiados, não é?

– Não – protestou Alec. – Nunca conheci ninguém mais despreparado para a felicidade. Ele não saberia o que fazer com ela.

– Mais um motivo para experimentá-la – insistiu a Sra. Pennywhistle.

Alec a olhou com ar sério.

– Não vamos nos meter nos assuntos pessoais de Masen. Eu proíbo.

...

Sentada diante da penteadeira, Isabella empoou o nariz e aplicou um bálsamo de pétalas de rosas nos lábios. Naquela noite ela e Edward iriam a um jantar oferecido em uma das salas privadas de refeição, um evento muito formal ao qual compareceriam diplomatas estrangeiros e oficiais do governo para homenagear o rei Frederico Guilherme IV, monarca da Prússia, que visitava o país. A Sra. Pennywhistle havia mostrado o cardápio a Isabella, que comentara desanimada que uma refeição com dez pratos ocuparia metade da noite, pelo menos.

Isabella usava seu melhor vestido, um modelo em seda violeta que brilhava com reflexos em tons de azul e rosa, dependendo da luz. A cor havia sido adquirida com um novo pigmento sintético e era tão impressionante que nem exigia muitos enfeites. O corpete tinha uma amarração complexa, deixando os ombros nus, e as saias cheias e sobrepostas faziam um barulho suave quando ela se movia.

Ela havia acabado de deixar o pincel de pó sobre a penteadeira quando Edward apareceu na porta do quarto e a examinou sem pressa.

– Nenhuma mulher chegará aos seus pés esta noite – murmurou ele.

Isabella sorriu e agradeceu.

– Você está muito bem – disse, embora "bem" não fosse uma palavra adequada para descrever o marido.

Edward estava lindo no preto e branco formal do traje de noite, a gravata branca e impecável, os sapatos engraxados com perfeição. Ele ficava confortável em roupas elegantes, portava-se de um jeito relaxado, tão casual e atraente que era fácil esquecer sua natureza calculista.

– Já é hora de descermos? – perguntou Isabella.

Edward puxou o relógio do bolso e olhou o mostrador.

– Quatorze... não, treze minutos.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver que o relógio tinha muitos arranhões e várias marcas.

– Meu Deus, deve carregá-lo há muito tempo.

Ele hesitou antes de lhe mostrar a peça. Isabella pegou o objeto com cuidado. O relógio era pequeno, mas pesado, a caixa de ouro ainda quente do contato com o corpo. Abrindo-a, ela viu que o metal arranhado não havia sido gravado com nenhuma inscrição.

– De onde veio? – quis saber.

Edward guardou o relógio no bolso. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

– Meu pai me deu quando eu lhe disse que estava partindo para Londres. Falou que havia ganhado do pai anos antes, junto com uma orientação: quando ele fosse um sucesso, deveria comemorar comprando um relógio muito melhor. E, assim, meu pai me passou o relógio com o mesmo conselho.

– Mas você nunca comprou outro?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

Um sorriso perplexo se formou nos lábios dela.

– Eu diria que seu sucesso é mais do que suficiente para merecer um relógio novo.

– Ainda não.

Isabella pensou que ele devia estar brincando, mas sua expressão não deixou transparecer que estivesse. Preocupada e fascinada, ela pensou quanta riqueza ele ainda pretendia reunir, quanto poder desejava ter, antes de decidir que tinha o bastante. Talvez não houvesse "bastante" para Edward Masen.

Ela se desviou desses pensamentos quando o marido tirou um estojo retangular de couro de um dos bolsos do casaco.

– Um presente – anunciou, entregando-lhe a caixa.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram com a surpresa.

– Não precisava me dar nada. Obrigada. Eu não esperava... oh!

A caixa continha um colar de diamantes que era como um rio de fogo cintilando sobre o veludo do forro. Era uma peça pesada, uma sequência de flores brilhantes com elos em formato de trevo.

– Gostou? – perguntou Edward casualmente.

– Sim, é claro, é... de tirar o fôlego.

Isabella nunca havia imaginado que teria uma joia como aquela. O único colar que tinha era uma pérola pendurada em uma corrente.

– Devo... devo usá-lo esta noite?

– Acho que ficaria apropriado com esse vestido.

Edward tirou o colar do estojo, se posicionou atrás de Isabella e pôs a joia em seu pescoço, fechando-a. O frio das pedras e o toque quente dos dedos em sua nuca provocaram um arrepio. Ele continuou atrás dela, as mãos tocando suavemente as curvas de seu pescoço, movendo-se numa carícia lenta até os ombros.

– Adorável – murmurou. – Embora nada seja tão lindo quanto sua pele nua.

Bella olhou para o espelho – não para o próprio rosto corado, mas para as mãos em sua pele. Estavam ambos imóveis, olhando para o reflexo como se fossem figuras mãos dele se moviam devagar e suaves, como se tocassem uma valiosa obra de arte. Com a ponta do dedo do meio, ele acompanhou a linha da clavícula até a base do pescoço.

Agitada, Isabella se afastou das mãos dele e se levantou para encará-lo, contornando a cadeira.

– Obrigada – conseguiu dizer.

Com cuidado, aproximou-se para abraçá-lo, escorregando os braços por cima de seus ombros. Era mais do que Isabella pretendia fazer, mas algo na expressão de Edward a tocara. Algumas vezes vira a mesma expressão no rosto de Emmett quando eram crianças, quando ele era surpreendido durante alguma travessura e se aproximava da mãe com um ramalhete de flores ou um pequeno tesouro. Os braços de Edward a envolveram, puxando-a para mais perto.

Edward tinha um cheiro delicioso, e era quente e rígido sob as camadas de linho, seda e lã. O sopro suave da respiração dele em seu pescoço era irregular. Fechando os olhos, Isabella se apoiou no corpo forte. Ele beijou a lateral de seu pescoço, subindo até o início do queixo. Sentia-se aquecida das solas dos pés até o topo da cabeça. Havia algo de surpreendente no abraço, uma sensação de segurança. Eles se encaixavam bem, suavidade e rigidez, flexibilidade e tensão. Era como se cada curva dela se ajustasse perfeitamente aos contornos masculinos.

Isabella não teria se queixado de ficar ali abraçada a ele por mais tempo. Mas Edward quis mais do que ela oferecia. A mão segurou um lado de sua cabeça, inclinando-a para trás no ângulo certo para o beijo. A boca desceu sobre a dela rapidamente. Isabella virou o rosto e se esquivou, quase fazendo com que suas cabeças batessem.

Quando o encarou, sua expressão era de recusa.

A fuga atingiu Edward. Centelhas de cólera iluminavam seus olhos, como se ela houvesse se comportado de maneira muito injusta.

– Parece que as encenações virginais não foram totalmente eliminadas.

– Não penso que é teatral recusar um beijo se não desejo ser beijada – retrucou ela de forma altiva.

– Um colar de diamantes por um beijo. É um negócio tão ruim assim?

O rosto dela se tingiu de vermelho.

– Aprecio sua generosidade, mas está enganado se pensa que pode comprar ou negociar meus favores. Não sou uma cortesã, Edward.

– Obviamente. Porque, por um colar assim, uma cortesã se deitaria naquela cama e me ofereceria tudo o que eu quisesse.

– Jamais neguei seus direitos maritais – protestou ela. – Posso me deitar naquela cama agora mesmo e fazer tudo o que você quiser. Mas não porque me deu um colar, como se isso fosse parte de um negócio.

Longe de se contentar, Edward olhou para ela como se estivesse ainda mais ofendido.

– A ideia de você se oferecer em sacrifício não era o que eu tinha em mente.

– Por que não é suficiente que eu me sujeite a você? – perguntou Isabella, sentindo que a própria irritação também aumentava. – Por que tenho que estar ansiosa para me deitar com você, se não é o marido que eu queria?

Ela se arrependeu no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Os olhos de Edward se transformaram em pedras de gelo. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ela se preparou, certa de que ouviria algo terrível.

Em vez disso, ele se virou e saiu do quarto.

...

_Sujeitar._

A palavra pairava como uma vespa na mente de Edward. Ferroando várias vezes seguidas.

Sujeitar-se a ele... como se fosse um sapo repulsivo. Quando algumas das mais belas mulheres de Londres imploravam por sua atenção. Mulheres sensuais e experientes com mãos e bocas ágeis, dispostas a satisfazer seus desejos mais exóticos... Na verdade, poderia escolher uma delas esta noite.

Quando se acalmou o suficiente para se comportar normalmente, Edward retornou ao quarto de Isabella e informou que era hora de descerem para o jantar. Ela o olhou de um jeito desconfiado, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas teve o bom senso de permanecer calada.

_Não é o marido que eu queria._

E nunca seria. Nem todas as tramas e manipulações podiam mudar isso. Mas Edward continuaria fazendo seu jogo. Isabella era legalmente dele, e Deus sabia que tinha o dinheiro como aliado. O tempo teria que se encarregar do resto. O jantar foi um grande sucesso. Cada vez que Edward olhava para o outro lado da longa mesa, via Isabella comportando-se de maneira esplêndida. Relaxada, ela sorria, participava da conversa e parecia encantar os convidados.

Era exatamente como Edward esperava: as mesmas características que eram consideradas defeitos em uma jovem solteira passavam a ser qualidades em uma mulher casada. As observações precisas de Isabella e seu prazer em participar das conversas a tornavam mais interessante que se fosse uma discreta senhora de sociedade com um olhar humilde.

Ela estava estonteante no vestido violeta, com o pescoço esguio adornado pelos diamantes e os cabelos brilhando como fogo. A natureza a abençoara com uma beleza abundante. Mas era o sorriso que a tornava irresistível, um sorriso tão doce e radiante que o aquecia por dentro.

Edward queria que ela sorrisse daquele jeito para ele. E, no começo, isso acontecera. Tinha que existir alguma coisa que a fizesse tratá-lo com afeto, gostar dele de novo. Todo mundo tem um ponto fraco.

Enquanto isso, ele a espiava discretamente sempre que podia, sua adorável e distante esposa... e se embriagava com os sorrisos que ela ofertava as outras pessoas.

* * *

_VOLTEI PESSOAL! Depois de muito tempo sem pc, enfim estou de volta._

_Aumentei um pouco mais esse capitulo e prometo que o próximo sai rapidinho, SE TIVER BASTANTE REVIEWS!_

_**Spoiler básico**: no próximo, explosão de fofura do nosso Edward!_

_Espero que ainda estejam aí, senti tanta falta disso, realmente espero não ter sido abandonada (musiquinha dramática, on)_

_Um grande, ENORME, beijo pra vocês e até logo!_


	18. 17

.

.

**CAPITULO 17**

Na manhã seguinte Edward acordou no horário habitual. Lavou-se e vestiu-se, sentou-se à mesa do café com um jornal e olhou para a porta do quarto de Isabella. Nenhum sinal dela. Presumiu que a esposa dormiria até tarde, porque haviam se recolhido muito depois da meia-noite.

– Não acorde a Sra. Masen – disse à camareira. – Hoje ela precisa descansar.

– Sim, senhor.

Harry tomou café sozinho, tentando se concentrar no jornal, mas os olhos eram constantemente atraídos para a porta do quarto de Bella. Habituara-se a vê-la todas as manhãs. Gostava de começar o dia com ela. Mas sabia que havia sido grosseiro na noite anterior, dando a ela a joia e exigindo uma demonstração de gratidão. Não deveria ter feito isso.

O problema era que ele a desejava demais. E estava acostumado a ter sempre o que queria, sobretudo quando se tratava de mulheres. Talvez não fizesse mal aprender a levar em consideração os sentimentos de outras pessoas. Principalmente se isso o fizesse conseguir mais rápido o que queria. Depois de receber de Alec Valentine os relatórios matinais da administração, Edward o acompanhou ao porão do hotel para avaliar os danos de uma pequena inundação provocada por um defeito no sistema de drenagem.

– Vamos precisar do laudo de um engenheiro – decidiu Edward. – E quero um inventário do que foi danificado no estoque.

– Sim, senhor – respondeu Valentine. – Infelizmente, havia alguns tapetes turcos enrolados na área onde ocorreu a inundação, mas não sei se as manchas...

– Sr. Masen! – chamou uma arrumadeira.

A mulher descia agitada os degraus do porão e corria em direção a eles. Ela mal conseguia falar, de tão ofegante.

– A Sra. Pennywhistle disse... para vir buscá-lo porque... a Sra. Masen...

Harry encarou a criada.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ela se machucou, senhor... Sofreu uma queda...

Ele ficou alarmado.

– Onde ela está?

– Em seu apartamento, senhor.

– Mande buscar um médico – ordenou Edward a Valentine e correu para a escada, saltando vários degraus a cada passo.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, o pânico se instalara completamente em seu peito. Edward tentava se controlar e pensar com clareza. Havia um grupo de criadas na porta, e ele as empurrou para entrar na sala principal.

– Isabella?

A voz da Sra. Pennywhistle respondeu do banheiro.

– Estamos aqui, Sr. Masen.

Edward chegou ao banheiro com poucos passos, o estômago se contorcendo de medo quando viu Bella no chão, apoiada nos braços da camareira-chefe. Uma toalha a cobria, garantindo sua compostura, mas os membros nus estavam expostos e pareciam vulneráveis em contraste com o piso cinza e duro. Edward se abaixou ao lado dela.

– O que aconteceu, Isabella?

– Sinto muito.

Ela parecia sentir dor e vergonha, e se desculpava.

– Foi tudo muito bobo. Saí da banheira e pisei em falso e minha perna escorregou.

– Felizmente uma das criadas estava na sala recolhendo a louça do café – explicou a Sra. Pennywhistle a Edward. – Ela ouviu o grito da Sra. Masen.

– Estou bem – garantiu Bella. – Acho que foi só uma pequena torção no tornozelo – disse, e lançou para a camareira-chefe um olhar de gentileza e reprimenda: – Sou perfeitamente capaz de me levantar, mas a Sra. Pennywhistle não deixa.

– Tive receio de movê-la – alegou a camareira-chefe, dirigindo-se ao patrão.

– Fez bem em mantê-la imóvel – respondeu Edward, examinando a perna de Bella. O tornozelo adquirira uma tonalidade azulada e já começava a inchar. Até o leve roçar de seus dedos era suficiente para fazê-la se encolher e prender a respiração.

– Acho que nem vai ser preciso chamar um médico – comentou Bella. – Se puder apenas envolver meu tornozelo com uma bandagem e providenciar um pouco de chá de casca de salgueiro...

– Ah, mas o médico já está a caminho – Masen a interrompeu agitado, tomado pela preocupação.

Olhando para o rosto da esposa, viu as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas e a tocou com extrema delicadeza, os dedos acariciando seu rosto. A pele era lisa como um sabonete fino. Havia uma marca vermelha no centro do lábio inferior, que ela provavelmente mordera.

O que quer que Isabella tenha percebido no rosto de Edward, isso a fez arregalar os olhos e corar.

A Sra. Pennywhistle se levantou do chão.

– Bem – falou apressada –, agora que ela está aos seus cuidados, quer que eu vá buscar as bandagens e o unguento, Sr. Masen? Podemos tratar o tornozelo até a chegada do médico.

– Sim – respondeu ele sem rodeios. – E mande chamar outro médico. Vou querer uma segunda opinião.

– Sim, senhor.

A camareira-chefe saiu apressada.

– Ainda nem temos a primeira opinião – apontou Isabella. – Está exagerando. Foi só uma pequena torção e... O que está fazendo?

Edward havia apoiado dois dedos sobre seu pé, na base do tornozelo, sentindo a pulsação.

– Quero ter certeza de que a circulação não foi comprometida.

Bella revirou os olhos.

– Meu Deus, só preciso me sentar em algum lugar com o pé para cima!

– Vou carregá-la para o quarto – falou ele, passando um braço por trás das costas da esposa e o outro por baixo dos joelhos. – Consegue pôr o braço em meu pescoço?

Ela corou da cabeça aos pés, e concordou dando um murmúrio quase imperceptível. Edward a ergueu com um movimento lento, fácil. Isabella se agitou um pouco quando a toalha começou a escorregar de seu corpo, e gemeu de dor.

– Balancei sua perna? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

– Não. Acho... – Ela parecia constrangida. – Acho que machuquei um pouco as costas também.

Edward deixou escapar alguns palavrões que a fizeram levantar as sobrancelhas e a carregou para o quarto.

– De agora em diante – decretou Edward com severidade –, só vai sair da banheira quando houver alguém para ajudá-la.

– Impossível – respondeu ela.

– Por quê?

– Não preciso de ajuda para tomar banho. Não sou uma criança!

– Ah, eu sei disso – falou Edward. – Pode acreditar.

E a deitou na cama com cuidado, ajeitando as cobertas sobre seu corpo. Depois de livrá-la da toalha úmida, ele ajeitou os travesseiros.

– Onde guarda suas camisolas?

– Na última gaveta da cômoda.

Edward caminhou até a cômoda, abriu a gaveta e pegou uma camisola branca.

Quando voltou, ajudou Isabella a se vestir, demonstrando preocupação ao vê-la fazer caretas de dor a cada movimento. Ela precisava de algo que diminuísse a dor. Precisava de um médico. Por que o apartamento estava tão _quieto_? Queria pessoas correndo, providenciando coisas. Queria ação.

Depois de acomodar Bella e cobri-la, ele saiu do quarto com passos largos e rápidos.

Ainda havia três criadas no corredor, conversando entre si. Edward franziu o cenho, e todas empalideceram.

– S... senhor? – gaguejou uma delas, nervosa.

– Por que estão aqui paradas? E onde está a Sra. Pennywhistle? Quero que uma de vocês a encontre imediatamente e diga a ela para se apressar! E quero que as outras duas comecem a tomar as providências.

– Que tipo de providências, senhor? – murmurou uma delas.

– Coisas para a Sra. Masen. Uma garrafa de água quente. Gelo. Láudano. Um bule de chá. Um livro. Não me interessa, comecem a trazer coisas!

As criadas se afastaram correndo como esquilos apavorados. Meio minuto depois, ninguém havia aparecido. Onde estava o médico? Por que todo mundo era tão _lento_?

Ele ouviu Isabella chamá-lo e correu de volta ao quarto. Em um instante estava novamente ao lado da cama. Bella estava encolhida formando um volume pequenino, imóvel.

– Edward – veio a voz dela de debaixo das cobertas –, está gritando com as pessoas?

– Não – respondeu ele de imediato.

– Que bom. Porque esta situação não é grave e certamente não merece...

– É grave para mim.

Ela descobriu o rosto tenso e o encarou como se olhasse para alguém que conhecesse, mas não se lembrasse de onde. Um sorriso pálido se formou em seus lábios. A mão hesitante se aproximou da de Edward, os dedos pequeninos se fechando em torno dela. O gesto simples afetou de maneira estranha a pulsação de Masen. O coração bateu descompassado e o peito se aqueceu com uma emoção desconhecida. Ele segurou a mão da esposa, suas palmas suavemente unidas.

Quis tomar Isabella nos braços, não com paixão, mas para confortá-la. Ainda que seu abraço fosse a última coisa que ela quisesse.

– Volto em um momento – falou ele, deixando o quarto mais uma vez.

Correndo, foi pegar o conhaque que guardava no armário da biblioteca privada e serviu uma pequena dose em um cálice, que levou para Bella.

– Beba.

– O que é isso?

– Conhaque.

Ela tentou se sentar, gemendo a cada movimento.

– Acho que não vou gostar.

– Não precisa gostar. Só tem que beber.

Edward tentou ajudá-la, sentindo-se imensamente desajeitado... Ele, que sempre percorrera o corpo feminino com absoluta confiança. Cuidadoso, encaixou mais um travesseiro sob os cabelos radiantes da esposa. Isabella bebeu um pouco do conhaque e fez uma careta.

– _Eca_.

Se não estivesse tão preocupado, Edward provavelmente teria se divertido com a reação dela à bebida, um conhaque especial envelhecido por cem anos, pelo menos. Enquanto ela bebia mais um pequeno gole, ele puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama. Quando Bella terminou a dose, parte da tensão havia desaparecido de seu rosto.

– Isso ajudou um pouco – falou. – Meu tornozelo ainda dói, mas acho que isso não me incomoda tanto.

Edward pegou o cálice da mão dela e o pôs de lado.

– Que bom – respondeu. – Vai se incomodar se eu a deixar sozinha de novo? Só por um instante.

– Não vá. Você só vai gritar de novo com os empregados, e eles já estão fazendo o melhor que podem. Fique comigo.

E estendeu a mão para segurar a dele. De novo aquela sensação desconhecida... como se peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixassem. Uma conexão tão inocente, mãos que se tocavam, mas imensamente satisfatória.

– Edward?

O jeito como ela pronunciou seu nome provocou um arrepio agradável.

– Sim, amor? – retrucou ele com a voz rouca.

– Você poderia... poderia massagear as minhas costas?

Edward se esforçou para esconder a reação.

– É claro – disse, tentando manter o tom casual. – Consegue se virar de lado?

E deslizou as mãos até a parte inferior de suas costas, localizando os pequenos grupos musculares dos dois lados da coluna. Poppy empurrou os travesseiros para o lado e se deitou de bruços. Ele subiu as mãos até os ombros, onde encontrou a musculatura tensa.

Um gemido suave o fez parar.

– Sim, aí – falou ela, e o prazer rouco em sua voz atingiu diretamente a região entre as pernas de Edward.

Ele continuou massageando, os dedos seguros e eficientes. Bella suspirou fundo.

– Estou atrapalhando seu trabalho.

– Não tinha nada planejado.

– Você sempre tem pelo menos dez coisas planejadas.

– Nada é mais importante que você.

– Sua voz parece quase sincera.

– Eu sou sincero. Por que não seria?

– Porque seu trabalho é mais importante que tudo para você, mais importante que as pessoas.

Edward se irritou e continuou a massagem calado.

– Desculpe – disse Bella depois de um minuto. – Não tive a intenção. Não sei por que disse isso.

As palavras agiram como um bálsamo instantâneo sobre a raiva de Edward.

– Está com dor. E bebeu um pouco. Tudo bem.

A voz da Sra. Pennywhistle anunciou sua volta.

– Aqui estamos. Espero que isto seja suficiente até a chegada do médico.

Ela trazia uma bandeja carregada de suprimentos, inclusive um rolo de bandagem, um pote de unguento e duas ou três folhas verdes e grandes.

– Para que isso? – perguntou Edward, pegando uma das folhas e olhando curioso para a camareira-chefe. – Repolho?

– É um remédio muito eficiente – explicou a mulher. – Reduz o inchaço e faz os hematomas desaparecerem. Só é preciso quebrar a espinha da folha e esmagá-la um pouco,depois colocá-la sobre o tornozelo antes de prender a bandagem.

– Não quero ficar com cheiro de repolho – protestou Isabella.

Edward a olhou com severidade.

– Não me interessa que cheiro tem isso, se vai fazer você ficar melhor.

– Diz isso porque não é você que tem que usar uma verdura na perna!

Mas ele fez como queria, é claro, e Isabella suportou relutante o cataplasma.

– Pronto – anunciou Edward ao amarrar a bandagem, puxando de volta a barra da camisola de Bela e cobrindo seu joelho. – Sra. Pennywhistle, se não se importa...

– Sim, vou ver se o médico chegou – falou a camareira-chefe, apressada. – E vou ter uma conversa rápida com as camareiras. Por alguma razão, elas estão acumulando os mais estranhos objetos perto da porta...

O médico havia chegado. Imperturbável como era, ignorou o comentário de Edward sobre ter esperança de que ele nem _sempre_ demorasse tanto para atender a uma emergência, ou metade de seus pacientes provavelmente estaria morta antes de ele chegar para socorrê-los.

Depois de examinar o tornozelo de Isabella, o médico diagnosticou uma torção leve e prescreveu compressa fria para o inchaço. Deixou uma garrafa de tônico para aliviar a dor e um pote de unguento para o músculo distendido em seu ombro, e receitou repouso acima de tudo.

Não fosse pelo desconforto, Bella teria até gostado do restante do dia.

Aparentemente, Edward havia decidido que ela precisava de atenção e cuidados constantes. O chef Broussard mandou uma bandeja de guloseimas da confeitaria, frutas frescas e ovos. A Sra. Pennywhistle providenciou várias almofadas para garantir seu conforto. Edward mandara um empregado à livraria, que retornara com uma pilha de publicações recentes. Pouco depois, uma criada entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de caixas amarradas com fitas. Ao abri-las, Bella descobriu que uma delas continha caramelos, outra estava cheia de confeitos coloridos e a terceira trazia balas de goma. Melhor que tudo, uma das caixas tinha uma novidade chamada de "chocolates comestíveis", que havia sido um sucesso estrondoso na exposição em Londres.

– De onde isso veio? – perguntou Bella a Edward quando ele voltou ao quarto depois de uma breve visita ao escritório central.

– Da loja de doces.

– Não, isso – explicou Bella, apontando os chocolates comestíveis. – Ninguém os encontra para comprar. Os fabricantes fecharam a loja para mudança de endereço. As damas no almoço beneficente falavam sobre isso.

– Mandei Valentine à casa dos donos da fábrica e pedi uma remessa especial para você – disse Edward, sorrindo ao ver os papéis espalhados sobre a colcha. – Vejo que já experimentou.

– Prove um – sugeriu Bella, generosa.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Não gosto de doces.

Mas se abaixou obediente quando ela o chamou para mais perto com um gesto. Ela se aproximou e o segurou pelo nó da gravata. O sorriso de Edward se apagou quando Bella o puxou para perto. Estava inclinado sobre a esposa, na iminência de largar sobre ela seu peso e sua potência masculina. Quando o hálito açucarado tocou seus lábios, ela sentiu o tremor que o sacudiu. E tomou consciência de um novo equilíbrio entre eles, uma equação de vontade e curiosidade.

Edward não se moveu, apenas deixou que ela agisse como queria. Isabella o puxou para mais perto até sua boca tocar a dele. O contato foi breve, mas vital, e provocou uma onda de calor. Quando ela o soltou com cuidado, Edward recuou.

– Recusou-se a me beijar por diamantes, mas me beija por chocolates? – provocou ele, com voz rouca.

Isabella assentiu.

Edward virou o rosto, mas não antes de Bella perceber o sorriso que ele não conseguiu conter.

– Vou encomendar entregas diárias, então.

* * *

_SE ainda restava alguém que não estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por esse Edward, duvido que se mantenha assim depois desse capitulo, certo? __E para os ja apaixonados (como eu), enfim... Sintam-se a vontade para pirar nas reviews! _

_De todos os detalhes, o que eu mais amei, com toda certeza, foi a parte em que ele a chama de amor. Alguém mas sentiu a profundidade e a intimidade disso? AMEI AMEI AMEI AMEI AMEI AMEI e já estou morrendo para postar o próximo capitulo, mas agora vocês terão que ser bonzinhos e encher meu coraçãozinho meio triste com alguns agrados, umas reviews, algum sinal de vida daqueles que ainda estão escondidos ( não se encondam, please! )_

_Entretando, eu tenho que extravazar todo meu amor por vocês, leitores, fantasmas ou não. MUUUUUITO obrigada à quem deixou review, as leitoras fiéis que eu já tenho no fundo do meu coração. Também, é claro, à quem favoritou ou deu follow. E àqueles que apesar de não se mostrarem continuam sendo muito importantes: os leitores fantasmas do meu coração. Amo todos vocês!_

_Até o próximo! s2_


	19. 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Acostumado como estava a definir a agenda e os horários de todo mundo, Edward parecia ter certeza de que Isabella permitiria que fizesse o mesmo por ela. Quando a esposa informou que preferia decidir por conta própria como planejar seu dia, Edward avisou que, se ela insistisse em socializar com os empregados do hotel, o obrigaria a encontrar usos mais adequados para seu tempo.

– Gosto de passar um tempo com eles – reclamou Isabella. – Não consigo tratar as pessoas que moram e trabalham aqui como peças de uma máquina.

– O hotel é administrado assim há anos. Não vai mudar. Como já expliquei antes, você vai criar um problema administrativo. De agora em diante, nada de visitas à de conversar com o jardineiro-chefe enquanto ele poda as rosas. Nada de tomar chá com a camareira-chefe.

Bella franziu o cenho.

– Não percebe que seus empregados são pessoas, que pensam e têm sentimentos? Pensou em perguntar à Sra. Pennywhistle se a mão dela melhorou?

– Se melhorou? – repetiu Edward, intrigado.

– Sim, ela prendeu os dedos na porta. E quando foi a última vez que deu férias a Valentine?

Edward a encarou inexpressivo.

– Há três anos – falou Isabella. – Até as criadas têm férias e vão visitar os familiares ou passar alguns dias no campo. Mas o Sr. Valentine é tão dedicado ao trabalho que abre mão de todo o tempo que teria para si. E, provavelmente, você nunca o elogiou ou agradeceu por isso.

– Ele recebe um salário – reagiu Edward, indignado. – Por que esse interesse todo pela vida dos empregados do hotel?

– Porque não consigo morar com as pessoas, vê-las todos os dias e não me importar com elas.

– Nesse caso, pode começar por mim!

– Quer que eu me importe com você?

O tom incrédulo o exasperou.

– Quero que se comporte como uma esposa.

– Então pare de tentar me controlar como faz com todo mundo. Não me permite escolher nada! Não me deixou escolher nem se eu queria ou não me casar com você!

– E essa é a raiz do problema – deduziu Edward. – Nunca vai parar de tentar me punir por tê-la afastado de Jacob Black. Já pensou que a perda pode não ter sido tão grande para ele quanto foi para você?

Ela o fitou com um ar de desconfiança.

– O que quer dizer?

– Desde o casamento, ele tem encontrado consolo nos braços de várias mulheres. Está se tornando rapidamente conhecido como o maior cliente das meretrizes da cidade.

– Não acredito nisso – retrucou Isabella, mas empalideceu.

Não era possível. Não conseguia imaginar Jacob, seu Jacob, comportando-se desse jeito.

– Toda a Londres está comentando – prosseguiu Edward, sem clemência. – Ele bebe, joga e esbanja dinheiro. E nem quero pensar quantas doenças já deve ter contraído em casas de devassidão. Talvez sirva de consolo para você o fato de o visconde provavelmente estar arrependido de ter proibido seu casamento. Se continuar como está, Black não viverá o suficiente para herdar o título.

– Está mentindo.

– Pergunte ao seu irmão. Deveria me agradecer. Porque, por mais que me despreze, sou melhor partido que Jacob Black.

– Eu devia agradecer? – repetiu Bella, indignada. – Depois do que fez com Jacob?

Um sorriso de espanto tomou seus lábios, e ela balançou a cabeça. Levou as mãos às têmporas, como se tentasse controlar uma terrível dor de cabeça.

– Preciso vê-lo. Tenho que falar com ele...

E parou quando o marido a agarrou pelos braços com força.

– Tente – avisou Edward num tom contido e suave. – E vocês dois vão se arrepender.

Empurrando as mãos dele, Bella olhou para o rosto duro e pensou: _é esse o homem com quem me casei_.

Incapaz de suportar mais um minuto perto da esposa, Edward saiu para ir ao clube de esgrima. Encontraria alguém, qualquer um que quisesse praticar, e treinaria até os músculos ficarem doloridos e sua frustração se dissipar. Estava doente de desejo, quase insano. Mas não queria que Isabella o aceitasse por dever. Queria que ela o desejasse. Queria que se entregasse com vontade, como teria sido com Jacob Black. Não aceitaria menos que isso.

Nunca houvera uma mulher que ele desejasse e não ganhasse. Até conhecer Isabella. Por que não conseguia agora que a mulher que pretendia seduzir era a própria esposa? Ficava cada vez mais claro que, quanto mais aumentava seu desejo, menor ficava sua capacidade de seduzi-la.

O único beijo rápido que recebera dela havia sido mais prazeroso que todas as noites que havia passado com outras mulheres. Podia tentar aliviar suas necessidades com alguém, mas sabia que não ficaria satisfeito. Queria algo que só Isabella parecia capaz de proporcionar.

Edward passou duas horas no clube, lutando com ferocidade, até o mestre de esgrima impedi-lo de continuar.

– Chega, Masen.

– Ainda não acabei – protestou ele, tirando a máscara enquanto o peito arfava pelo esforço de respirar.

– Estou dizendo que acabou para você – falou o mestre e, aproximando-se, baixou o tom de voz: – Está recorrendo à força bruta, em vez de usar a cabeça. Esgrima exige precisão e controle, e hoje você não está demonstrando nenhum dos dois.

Mesmo ofendido, Edward manteve a expressão neutra e argumentou calmamente:

– Dê-me outra chance. Vou provar que está errado.

O mestre negou com a cabeça.

– Deixá-lo continuar seria correr o risco de permitir um acidente. Vá para casa, amigo. Descanse. Você parece esgotado.

Era tarde quando Masen voltou ao hotel e, ainda com as roupas de esgrima, entrou pela porta de serviço. Antes que pudesse subir a escada para o apartamento, foi abordado por Alec Valentine.

– Boa noite, Sr. Masen. Como foi o treino de esgrima?

– Nem vale a pena comentar – respondeu Edward, seco. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele percebeu a tensão na atitude de seu secretário. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Valentine?

– Um problema de manutenção, eu receio.

– O que houve?

– O carpinteiro reparava uma área do piso que fica bem em cima do quarto da Sra. Masen. Os últimos hóspedes reclamaram que uma tábua que rangia, então eu...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha esposa? – Edward o interrompeu.

– Ah, ela está bem, senhor. Desculpe, não tive intenção de preocupá-lo. A Sra. Masen está bem. Mas, infelizmente, o carpinteiro furou um cano ao martelar um prego e houve um vazamento significativo no teto do quarto de sua esposa. Tivemos que remover uma parte do forro para poder reparar o cano e conter o vazamento. A cama e o carpete estão arruinados. E, no momento, não é possível utilizar o quarto.

– Que inferno – resmungou Edward, passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos de suor. – Quanto tempo levará o reparo?

– Estimamos que dois ou três dias. O barulho será incômodo para alguns hóspedes, com certeza.

– Peça desculpas em nome do hotel e dê um desconto nas diárias.

– Sim, senhor.

Irritado, Edward compreendeu que Isabella teria que ficar em seu quarto. Consequentemente, ele teria que encontrar outro lugar para dormir.

– Vou usar uma suíte comum nesse período – avisou ele. – Quais estão vazias?

O rosto de Valentine ficou inexpressivo.

– No momento estamos com cem por cento de ocupação, senhor.

– Não tem nenhum quarto disponível? No hotel inteiro?

– Não, senhor.

Ele franziu a testa.

– Prepare um quarto no meu apartamento, então.

Dessa vez seu secretário pareceu se desculpar ao dizer:

– Já havia pensado nisso, senhor. Mas não temos camas extras. Três foram solicitadas e colocadas em quartos de hóspedes, e as outras duas foram emprestadas ao hotel Brown's no início da semana.

– Por que emprestamos as camas? – indagou Masen, incrédulo.

– Porque me deu ordens para atender a todo e qualquer favor solicitado pelo Sr. Brown caso ele nos procurasse.

– Então chega de tantos favores! – disparou Edward.

– Sim, senhor.

Edward considerou rapidamente suas alternativas. Podia se hospedar em outro hotel ou contar com a hospitalidade de amigos por uma noite... mas, ao olhar para o rosto implacável de Valentine, soube que impressão causaria com isso. E preferia se enforcar antes de dar motivos para as pessoas especularem sobre ele não dormir com a própria esposa. Resmungando um palavrão, ele passou por seu secretário e se dirigiu à escada privativa, sentindo os músculos da perna protestarem depois do exercício pesado.

O silêncio no apartamento foi preocupante. Isabella estaria dormindo? Não... Havia um abajur aceso no quarto dele. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte quando se dirigiu à fonte de luz no fim do corredor. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, ele olhou para dentro. Bella estava em sua cama, com um livro aberto sobre as pernas. Edward encheu os olhos com ela, registrando os detalhes da camisola branca, a renda nas mangas, os cabelos numa trança brilhante sobre o ombro, descendo pelo peito. As faces tinham um rubor intenso. Ela parecia suave, doce e limpa, e seus joelhos estavam erguidos embaixo das cobertas.

Um desejo violento o invadiu. Edward teve medo de se mexer, temia saltar sobre ela sem considerar suas sensibilidades virginais. Assustado com a força da necessidade que sentia da esposa, ele se esforçou para conter-se. Desviou os olhos e os cravou no chão com determinação, obrigando-se a recuperar o controle.

– Meu quarto foi danificado – ouviu a esposa explicar meio sem jeito. – O teto...

– Já soube.

A voz dele saiu baixa, rouca.

– Lamento incomodar...

– Você não tem culpa.

Edward a fitou novamente. Um erro. Ela era tão linda, tão vulnerável... O pescoço delgado se moveu quando ela engoliu em seco. Queria agarrá-la. Sentia o corpo tenso e quente com a excitação, um pulsar impiedoso que se espalhava em todas as direções.

– Tem algum outro lugar onde eu possa dormir? – perguntou ela com dificuldade.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– O hotel está completamente ocupado – disse.

Ela olhou para a página do livro e ficou em silêncio.

E Edward, que sempre fora uma pessoa perfeitamente articulada, descobriu-se lutando com as palavras como se fossem uma muralha de tijolos a desabar sobre sua cabeça.

– Bella... mais cedo ou mais tarde... vai ter que me deixar...

– Entendo – murmurou ela de cabeça baixa.

A sanidade de Masen começava a se dissolver numa onda de calor. Ia possuir a esposa agora, ali. Mas quando deu um passo em sua direção, viu que Isabella apertava o livro com força, tanto que os dedos estavam sem cor. E não olhava para ele. Ela não o queria.

Edward não tinha ideia de por que isso era importante. Mas era.

_Maldição._

De algum jeito, com toda a força de vontade que tinha, ele conseguiu manter a voz fria.

– Outra hora, talvez. Esta noite não estou com paciência para ensinar.

E saiu do quarto, refugiando-se no banheiro para lavar-se com água fria. Várias vezes.

...

– E então? – perguntou o chef Broussard assim que Alec Valentine entrou na cozinha na manhã seguinte.

A Sra. Pennywhistle e o chef Rupert, que estavam em pé perto da mesa, também olhavam para ele cheios de expectativa.

– Eu disse que era uma má ideia – reclamou Alec, olhando sério para os três. Sentando em uma banqueta alta, pegou um croissant quente de um prato e enfiou metade dele na boca.

– Não deu certo? – perguntou a camareira-chefe, insegura.

Alec balançou a cabeça, engolindo o croissant e apontando para o chá. A Sra. Pennywhistle serviu a bebida, acrescentou um cubo de açúcar e passou a xícara para ele.

– Pelo que pude perceber, Masen passou a noite no sofá. Nunca o vi tão mal-humorado. Ele quase arrancou minha cabeça quando fui levar os relatórios administrativos.

– Ah, céus – murmurou a Sra. Pennywhistle.

Broussard balançou a cabeça com incredulidade.

– Qual é o problema com vocês, britânicos?

– Ele não é britânico – disparou Alec. – Nasceu nos Estados Unidos.

– Ah, sim – suspirou Broussard, como se lembrasse de um detalhe indelicado. – Americanos e romance. É como ver um pássaro tentar voar com uma asa só.

– O que vamos fazer agora? – indagou preocupado o chef Rupert.

– Nada – respondeu Alec. – Além de não ajudarmos com essa interferência, ainda pioramos a situação. Eles mal estão se falando.

...

Isabella passou o dia triste, preocupada com Jacob e ciente de que não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele. Embora a infelicidade de Black não fosse culpa sua – e, se estivesse novamente diante das mesmas circunstâncias, não faria nada diferente – ainda assim ela se sentia responsável. Como se, ao se casar com Edward, houvesse assumido uma parcela da culpa.

Só que Edward era incapaz de se sentir culpado pelo que quer que fosse. Isabella pensou que as coisas seriam bem menos complicadas se pudesse simplesmente odiar o marido. Mas, apesar de suas inúmeras falhas, alguma coisa nele a tocava, mesmo agora. Ser tão resoluto em sua solidão... recusar-se a estabelecer laços emocionais com as pessoas que o cercavam ou mesmo pensar no hotel como sua casa... essas coisas eram estranhas para ela.

Se tudo o que sempre desejara era ter alguém com quem compartilhar afeto e intimidade, como acabara com um homem incapaz disso? Tudo o que Edward queria era seu corpo e a ilusão de um casamento.

Bem, Bella tinha muito mais a oferecer. E ele teria que levar tudo... ou não teria nada.

À noite Edward foi ao apartamento para jantar com Isabella. Ele informou que, depois da refeição, iria se reunir com visitantes em sua biblioteca particular.

– Uma reunião com quem? – perguntou Bella.

– Sir Laurent Hubert, do Gabinete de Guerra.

– Posso saber qual é o assunto?

– Prefiro que não pergunte.

Olhando para os traços indecifráveis do marido, ela sentiu um arrepio de desconforto.

– Devo ser a anfitriã? – indagou.

– Não será necessário.

A noite estava fria e úmida, a chuva lavava as janelas e caía pesada sobre o telhado, formando pequenas correntezas barrentas que levavam a sujeira para as ruas. Quando o luxuoso jantar chegou ao fim, duas criadas recolheram a louça e serviram o chá.

Mexendo o líquido escuro ao qual acrescentara uma colher de açúcar, Bella olhou pensativa para Edward.

– Qual é o cargo de Sir Laurent?

– Ajudante general assistente.

– E de que ele fica encarregado?

– Da área financeira, da de pessoal e da superintendência. Está lutando por reformas que vão aumentar o poder do Exército. Reformas necessárias, à luz da tensão entre russos e turcos.

– Se houver uma guerra, a Inglaterra terá que se envolver?

– É quase certo que sim. Mas existe a possibilidade de que a questão seja resolvida pela diplomacia antes que uma guerra ecloda.

– Uma possibilidade não muito provável?

Edward sorriu com cinismo.

– A guerra é sempre mais lucrativa que a diplomacia.

Isabella bebeu um gole de chá.

– Meu cunhado Jasper me contou que você aperfeiçoou o desenho do fuzil militar padrão. E agora o Gabinete de Guerra tem uma dívida com você.

Edward balançou a cabeça para indicar que não havia sido nada importante.

– Eu tive algumas ideias quando o assunto foi discutido durante um jantar.

– E as ideias se mostraram muito efetivas, é óbvio. Como a maioria das ideias que tem.

Edward girou lentamente o cálice de Porto. Os olhos buscaram os dela.

– Está tentando perguntar alguma coisa, Isabella?

– Não sei. Sim. É provável que Sir Laurent queira discutir artilharia nessa conversa, não é?

– Sem dúvida. Ele trará o Sr. James Kinloch, que tem uma fábrica de armas – comentou ele e, ao ver a expressão da esposa, inclinou a cabeça e a estudou intrigado antes de perguntar: – Você não aprova?

– Acho que uma mente brilhante como a sua deveria ser usada para outras coisas, em vez de projetar maneiras mais eficientes de matar seres humanos.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, alguém bateu à porta e os visitantes foram anunciados. Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para Isabella, ajudando-a a ficar em pé. Ela o acompanhou para receber os convidados.

Sir Laurent era um homem alto e forte, com rosto avermelhado emoldurado por grossas suíças brancas. Ele vestia um casaco militar cinza adornado com insígnias do regimento. Exalava um cheiro de fumaça de tabaco e colônia forte a cada movimento.

– É uma honra, Sra. Masen – disse o recém-chegado, curvando-se. – Vejo que os relatos sobre sua beleza não são exagerados.

Isabella forçou um sorriso.

– Obrigada, Sir Laurent.

Em pé ao lado dela, Edward a apresentou ao outro homem.

– Sr. James Kinloch.

Kinloch a cumprimentou de forma impaciente. Evidentemente, conhecer a esposa de Edward Masen era uma distração indesejada. Queria tratar logo de negócios. Tudo nele – as roupas escuras e discretas, o sorriso estreito e desprovido de generosidade, os olhos resguardados, até os cabelos lisos e penteados com uma brilhante camada de creme – tinha a ver com rígido controle.

– Senhora.

– Sejam bem-vindos, cavalheiros – murmurou Isabella. – Vou deixá-los conversar. Posso mandar servir alguma coisa?

– Ah, fico agrad... – começou Sir Laurent, mas James o interrompeu.

– É muita gentileza sua, Sra. Masen, mas não será necessário.

O queixo duplo de Sir Laurent caiu, revelando sua decepção.

– Muito bem – concordou Isabella, com simpatia. – Peço licença, então. Tenham uma boa noite.

Edward conduziu os visitantes à sua biblioteca enquanto Isabella os observava em silêncio. Não gostava dos convidados e, mais que isso, não gostava do assunto que planejavam discutir. Acima de tudo, detestava saber que a inteligência diabólica de seu marido seria empregada para aperfeiçoar a arte da guerra.

Recolhendo-se ao quarto, Isabella tentou ler, mas os pensamentos insistiam em voltar à conversa que se desenrolava na biblioteca. Finalmente, ela desistiu e deixou o livro de lado. Discutia em silêncio consigo mesma. Ouvir conversas era errado. Mas, francamente, na escala do pecado, qual era a relevância desse erro? E se houvesse um bom motivo para bisbilhotar? Se ouvir a conversa tivesse um resultado benéfico, tal como impedir outra pessoa de cometer um erro? Além do mais, como esposa de Edward, não tinha o dever de ajudá-lo sempre que pudesse?

Sim, ele podia precisar de seus conselhos. E, certamente, a melhor maneira de ajudá-lo era descobrindo o que ele discutia com os visitantes.

Bella atravessou o apartamento andando na ponta dos pés e se aproximou da porta da biblioteca, que ficara levemente entreaberta. Mantendo-se fora do alcance dos olhos dos homens lá dentro, ela ouviu.

–... consegue sentir a força do coice da arma contra o ombro – dizia Edward com objetividade. – Deve haver um jeito de transformar essa força em efeito prático, usando o coice para preparar outro disparo. Ou, melhor ainda, posso projetar uma caixa metálica que contenha pólvora, bala e escorvador, tudo junto. A força do coice ejetaria automaticamente essa caixa e puxaria outra, de forma que a arma disparasse repetidamente. E ela teria muito mais força e precisão que qualquer arma de fogo já criada.

A declaração provocou um instante de silêncio. Isabella imaginou que James e Sir Laurent, como ela, tentavam vislumbrar o que Edward acabara de descrever.

– Meu Deus – falou James finalmente, soando ofegante. – Isso vai tão além de tudo o que nós... Isso está _anos_ à frente do que produzimos hoje...

– Mas é possível? – indagou Sir Laurent, tenso. – Porque, se for, essa arma vai nos dar vantagem sobre todos os exércitos do mundo.

– Até que eles a copiem – apontou Edward.

– No entanto – prosseguiu Sir Laurent –, nesse tempo necessário para que eles reproduzam nossa tecnologia, teremos expandido o Império... e o consolidado com tanta firmeza... que nossa supremacia será indiscutível.

– Não por muito tempo. Como disse Benjamin Franklin, o império é como um grande bolo, é mais fácil cortá-lo pelas beiradas.

– E o que os americanos sabem sobre construir impérios? – perguntou Sir Laurent com uma risada desdenhosa.

– Devo lembrá-lo – murmurou Edward – que sou americano.

Outro silêncio.

– Quem tem sua lealdade? – perguntou Sir Laurent.

– Não sou leal a nenhum país em particular. Isso é um problema?

– Não se nos ceder os direitos sobre a arma. E se a licença de fabricação for exclusiva da Kinloch.

– Masen – falou Kinloch com sua voz firme, ansiosa –, quanto tempo leva para desenvolver essa ideia e criar um protótipo?

– Nem imagino – respondeu Edward, que parecia se divertir com o fervor do visitante. – Vou trabalhar no projeto quando tiver tempo livre. Mas não posso prometer...

– Tempo livre? – repetiu James, agora indignado. – Há uma fortuna em jogo, sem mencionar o futuro do Império. Por Deus, se eu tivesse sua capacidade, não descansaria até transformar esse plano em realidade!

Isabella sentiu repulsa pela ganância evidente na voz do industrial. Kinloch queria lucros. Sir Laurent queria poder.

E se Edward os atendesse...

Não conseguiria ouvir mais nada daquilo. Afastou-se com passos silenciosos enquanto os homens continuaram conversando.

...

Depois de se despedir de Sir Laurent e James Kinloch, Edward se virou e apoiou as costas na porta de entrada do apartamento. A perspectiva de projetar a nova arma e o compartimento integrado de projéteis teria sido um desafio interessante em outros tempos. Agora, porém, era só uma distração irritante. Só havia um problema que estava interessado em resolver, e não tinha nada a ver com genialidade mecânica.

Esfregando a nuca, Edward foi ao quarto pegar uma camisa de dormir. Costumava dormir nu, mas no sofá não seria muito confortável. A ideia de passar outra noite naquele sofá o levava a questionar a própria sanidade. Tinha como opções dormir em uma cama confortável com sua esposa atraente ou sozinho em um móvel estreito... e escolhia o desconforto.

A esposa o fitou da cama, os olhos cheios de acusação.

– Não acredito que esteja considerando essa possibilidade – disse ela sem preâmbulos.

Perturbado como estava, Edward levou um momento para compreender que ela não se referia a como passariam a noite, mas à reunião encerrada pouco antes. Se não estivesse tão cansado, poderia ter aconselhado a esposa a não provocar uma discussão nesse momento.

– Quanto da conversa você ouviu? – perguntou calmo, vasculhando o conteúdo de uma gaveta da cômoda.

– O suficiente para entender que pode projetar um novo tipo de arma para eles. E, se o fizer, será responsável por uma enorme carnificina e muito sofrimento...

– Não, não serei.

Edward tirou a gravata e o casaco, jogando-os no chão em vez de pendurá-los na cadeira.

– Os soldados que usarem a arma serão responsáveis por isso. E os políticos e militares que os mandarem para a batalha.

– Não seja dissimulado, Edward. Se não inventar as armas, ninguém as terá para usar.

Edward desistiu de procurar a camisa de dormir e desamarrou os sapatos, jogando-os sobre a pilha de roupas que havia tirado.

– Acha que as pessoas vão parar de inventar novas maneiras de matar? Se eu não projetar essa arma, outra pessoa o fará.

– Então deixe que seja outra pessoa. Não permita que seja esse o seu legado.

Eles se encararam com hostilidade. _Pelo amor de Deus_, ele queria implorar,_ não me provoque hoje_. O esforço para manter uma conversa coerente esgotava o pouco autocontrole que ainda tinha.

– Você sabe que estou certa – persistiu Isabella, jogando as cobertas longe e pulando da cama para confrontá-lo. – Sabe como me sinto com relação a armas. Isso não tem nenhuma importância para você?

Edward viu o contorno do corpo feminino na camisola branca e fina. Podia ver até os mamilos rosados e firmes, enrijecidos pelo frio do quarto. Certo e errado... Não, não dava a menor importância para o moralismo inútil. Mas se servisse para abrandá-la, para trazê-la um pouco mais perto dele, mandaria Sir Laurent e todo o governo britânico para o inferno. E em algum lugar no fundo da alma, uma fenda começou a se abrir com a pressão de um sentimento inteiramente novo... o desejo de agradar outra pessoa.

Cedendo ao sentimento antes mesmo de saber o que ele significava, Edward abriu a boca para dizer a Isabella que faria como ela quisesse. No dia seguinte mandaria uma mensagem ao Gabinete de Guerra informando que o acordo estava cancelado.

Porém, antes que pudesse falar, Isabella ameaçou:

– Se cumprir o que prometeu a Sir Laurent, eu o abandono.

Edward nem percebeu que tinha ido na direção dela, só que a segurava, e que ela sufocava o próprio susto.

– Você não tem essa opção – conseguiu dizer.

– Não pode me obrigar a ficar se eu não quiser. E não vou me comprometer com isso, Edward. Ou faz o que estou pedindo ou eu vou embora.

O inferno se rompeu dentro dele. Então ela ia embora? Não nesta vida. Nem na próxima.

Isabella o considerava um monstro... Pois bem, agora confirmaria sua impressão. Seria tudo o que ela imaginava que era, e pior. Ele a puxou contra o peito, sentindo o sangue pulsar entre as pernas quando a cambraia fina moldou o corpo firme e suave. Segurando a trança com uma das mãos, ele puxou a fita e a soltou. A boca encontrou a curva do pescoço e o ombro, e os cheiros de sabonete, perfume e pele feminina invadiram seus sentidos.

– Antes de eu tomar uma decisão – anunciou num tom gutural –, acho que vou experimentar o que posso perder.

* * *

_HOHOHO... Cruel, né? Mas eu tive que parar, o capitulo ficou enooorme!_

_Novos personagens na área, nem preciso comentar que vem dorzinha de cabeça por aí né? Estamos quase no final!_

_Adorei cada review, adorei cada leitor novo que apareceu, poooxa, AMEI MESMO! Logo vem o próximo capítulo hein! Muito obrigada pelo carinho gente, já disse que cada um tem um lugarzinho no meu coração, né? _

_BEIJÃO e até logo s2_


End file.
